


Tell the world that we finally got it all right

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: One, Two, Verchoni [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ALL THE FRIENDSHIPS, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, The fic where Cheryl; Toni and Veronica get together and everything is hella queer, Verchoni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: “What am I going to do with you two?!” Cheryl shakes her head, lips quirking in a bemused smile.“You love it.” Toni teases with a confident smile.Or: Cheryl, Toni and Veronica become the softest power throuple and everyone ships them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. I am so excited to put this into the world - the OT3 we deserve! I really hope you guys like it, let me know if you'd want to see more of this throuple and feel free to scream in the comments! Huge props to my Verchoni squad on tumblr for being so enthusiastic and helping me brainstorm and to my besties Sarah and Zahara for helping me describe the things and constantly helping me keep going. Last thanks goes to the kind folk who helped with beta'ing, I truly appreciate all of your help in making this story the best it can be!
> 
> This is set after the confrontation with Veronica and Betty in the musical episode, so the rest of the stuff doesn't happen! I took some bits of canon (the parts I liked) but it's mainly AU and focuses on that slow burn, or as slow as I could make it without just screaming "KISS ALREADY" at my screen. 
> 
> So, without further ado here it is for your reading pleasure!

_It had to be bad if Veronica Lodge left in tears._

 

Cheryl watches her leave with bated breath, hiding behind Jughead and unable to contain her gasp as the silence looms around the room like a toxic fog. There's a second, a split second where she swears she saw the great Veronica Lodge break; her stoic exterior cracking as Betty's words cut like a knife. Cheryl wants to stand up, call after Veronica and tell her to fight but the words die on her lips. Nothing seeming strong enough to convey how much she cares, mind reeling as the door shuts with a forceful slam. Cheryl's gaze flit towards the stage, everyone frozen in place staring at Betty with conflicting expressions. Her eyes find the soft ones she's come to love. Toni looks as concerned as Cheryl feels, sensing what she needs and hopping off the stage.

 

Toni reaches her in seconds, hand curling around Cheryl's wrist and gently pulling her to the side; concern etched across her features.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Cheryl laughs, the sound feeling foreign to her.

 

“I should be on that stage.”

 

“Agreed.” Toni hums, squeezing Cheryl's hand, “Ex serpent or not, Mrs Cooper just doesn't have your fire, babe.”

 

Cheryl smiles as if to say ‘but of course.’

 

“I don't think I've ever seen Veronica Lodge cry.” The words slip out before Cheryl can stop them, cursing the anxiety that creeps into her tone.

 

“Her family have hurt a lot of people-”

 

“So have mine!” Cheryl bites back, the shrillness of her voice causing Jughead to shrink down in his seat.

 

If Cheryl wasn't so upset she might have laughed.

 

“Cheryl-”

 

“I'm sorry,” Cheryl's voice softens, her eyes clouding with an emotion she can't place, “I just--I know what it feels like, to feel powerless in your own family.”

 

Toni sits down, patting her lap and waiting for Cheryl to perch comfortably. Her arms snake around Cheryl and slowly rub up and down her arms in soothing circles. The contact is nice and Cheryl sinks into the embrace, revelling in the warmth.

 

“This town is obsessed with painting people as the villain,” Cheryl's fists clench, “Veronica was nice to me when most of this town was ready to feed me to the wolves.”

 

“She _was_ the first to step up and help rescue you.” Toni comments softly.

 

“Veronica needs people in her corner.” Cheryl turns her head, an almost hopeful expression tugging at her lips.

 

As if she would say no. Toni relents, knowing better than to try and fight when Cheryl had her mind set on something. Like it or not, Toni was going to help Veronica Lodge, they just have to figure out how.

 

-

 

Cheryl strides into the locker room, head held high, stopping in front of Veronica's locker with an expectant smile. Toni had suggested Cheryl be the one to approach first, not wanting to push someone she barely knew.

 

Veronica looks up, the bags under her eyes glaringly obvious despite the near perfect make-up attempting to mask them. Cheryl can feel the exhaustion washing over Veronica's body, her smile dimming at the sight.

 

“Did you need something?”

 

Even Veronica's voice is different.

 

“I wanted to invite you to a sleepover, just us,” she flashes Veronica an eager smile followed by a carefree shrug, “and Toni, of course.”

 

Veronica stays silent, her brow arching.

 

“I thought it would be good to catch up,” Cheryl explains, “accept that olive branch you're always offering.”

 

“I've got a, uh, family thing, sorry.” Veronica says unapologetically, moving to walk away.

 

Cheryl reaches out her hand, clutching Veronica's wrist insistently, her smile twice as bright though a hint of desperation flashes in her eyes.

 

“It'll totes be fun. Who can resist a catch-up with Riverdale's finest?”

 

There's a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of Veronica’s lips, a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

 

“Tempting, but, unfortunately I have other plans,” Veronica steps back as much as she can with Cheryl still holding her arm.

 

Cheryl looks at her hand still wrapped around Veronica's wrist. If she wasn't so concerned she might have noticed the warmth the simple contact elicited. Her concern wins. She steps closer, subconsciously tugging on Veronica's arm.

 

“I'm sure Archie can be without you for a night.”

 

Veronica laughs, shaking her head almost fondly.

 

“He- we aren't-” Veronica trails off waving her hand dismissively.

 

Her curious gaze falls to Cheryl's hand, her thumb brushing against the soft dip along Cheryl's wrist before pulling free. Veronica steps back, keeping more distance between them.

 

“I'm fine, Cheryl.”

 

“Ha,” Cheryl scoffs, ignoring the hurt in Veronica's eyes, “What happened in the auditorium-”

 

Veronica's face hardens, jaw setting, her posture stiffening painfully.

 

“It's nothing I haven't heard before.”

 

Cheryl frowns, not liking Veronica's dismissive tone.

 

“But-”

 

Veronica holds her hand up, dark brown eyes boring into Cheryl's.

 

“I appreciate your concern, Cheryl, but I'm fine,” she flashes her a small, soft smile, “It'll take a lot more than a few words to break me.”

 

“You _are_ Veronica Lodge after all.” Cheryl admits.

 

Veronica hums, gesturing to the door, “I should go.”

 

Cheryl steps aside letting Veronica reach the door before she speaks, her voice laced with a rare, soft concern.

 

“If you ever need someone, I'm here. You don't have to be alone.”

 

Veronica doesn't turn around. She nods stiffly and leaves, the click of her heels thudding in Cheryl's ears. Cheryl sighs, sitting on the bench and taking out her phone. She quickly taps a message to Toni. Cheryl has learnt two things about Veronica Lodge. One, Veronica is a much better actress than Cheryl thought. And two, Veronica was in pain. She doesn't know just how much pain, but the hurt Veronica feels is obvious, so why is it only Cheryl that's picking up on it?

 

* * *

  


Cheryl sends Veronica a text, but it goes unanswered. She pushes it out of her mind, listening to Toni's advice and giving Veronica space - at least for the night.

 

When she looks at her phone on her way to school, Cheryl is disheartened to see no response. She smiles at the message from Toni and tries to push all thoughts of Veronica Lodge out of her mind. Something that would have been a lot easier had it not been for the fact Veronica wasn't in the common room either. Cheryl finds her gaze darting around, taking in every hidden spot as though Veronica would be hiding in a corner somewhere.

 

“What is it, Cheryl?” Toni's worried tone snaps her back to reality.

 

Cheryl smiles, the action not quite reaching her eyes as she shakes her head; as though shaking away any lingering thoughts.

 

“I'm fine, TT. It's nothing.”

 

Toni raises an eyebrow and turns her body fully towards Cheryl. Cheryl's lips twitch, her hand coming to rest over Toni's.

 

“I'm fine,” She says firmly, waving her hand dismissively, “probably just worrying over nothing.”

 

Toni's features soften, her hand cupping Cheryl's cheek.

 

“You can always stay in my trailer?” Toni offers sincerely. “I know it's not much, but it's always there if you need it, okay?”

 

Cheryl nods, leaning closer to place a soft kiss on Toni's lips.

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

Cheryl pulls her close, tugging Toni until she's sitting in Cheryl's lap. Cheryl's arms wrap around her waist. Toni leans into the embrace, her finger tracing patterns over Cheryl's skin and her voice barely audible over the mindless chatter around them; but Cheryl hears her, she always does.

 

“I’m sure Veronica’s fine.”

 

Cheryl stills, the obvious question on the tip of her tongue, her eyebrow arched as she pulls back to look at Toni directly.

 

Toni smirks, patting Cheryl’s shoulder affectionately, “You’re not _that_ good of an actress.”

 

“How dare you?!” Cheryl gasps, swatting Toni’s arm playfully, “I am _extremely_ talented.”

 

A hearty chuckle escapes Toni’s lips, humming in agreement, her hands cupping the back of Cheryl’s neck and bringing their lips together again. Their kiss lasts longer this time, Cheryl finds herself chasing after Toni’s lips - the two of them completely lost in one another.

 

Toni walks Cheryl to class, kissing her softly and promising to meet her afterwards. She is supposed to have algebra with Sweet Pea and Fangs. She falls back, waiting until they’ve disappeared around the corner to retrieve her phone. It doesn’t take her long to find the contact she needs, firing a message and making her way out of the school undetected. Equations can wait.

 

She’s barely out of the school gates when she gets a response, smiling despite the obvious lack of sincerity.

 

 

> Received at 11:04am:
> 
> **Fine.**

 

-

  


Toni tugs on the edges of her beanie, pulling the fabric down to cover her ears. Her teeth chatter as she checks her phone again. Still nothing. She sighs, her head thudding against the rusted metal. Meeting at the trailer park was her idea, but she’s quickly regretting it. The bitter cold air makes the trailers feel even colder. She checks her phone again, the clock mocking her with every minute that slowly ticks by. Toni starts to leave, but the soft clearing of a throat stops her in her tracks. She pushes off of the trailer, coming face to face with Veronica Lodge.

 

“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show.” Toni raises her eyebrow.

 

Veronica doesn’t respond, her arms folding, an impatient frown on her face. Toni holds her hands in mock defence.

 

“Veronica Lodge speechless, that’s new.”

 

Toni isn’t sure why she says it, a way of relieving the tension surrounding them or simply to see Veronica smile. It does neither. Veronica flashes her a halfhearted sneer and Toni feels more awkward than before. She shifts her feet, inching a little closer.

 

“Look, Cheryl’s worried about you.”

 

Veronica’s face softens but no words escape her.

 

“She cares about you,” Toni presses on, “we may not be the best of friends, but-”

 

“I’m fine.” Veronica says, a hint of steel in her tone.

 

Toni narrows her eyes, brows knitted together skeptically. Her eyes start to focus more clearly, studying Veronica’s body with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

 

To an outsider, Veronica would look as perfect as usual. But Toni Topaz was not, _is not,_ an outsider. She may not have frenemy status like Cheryl, but Toni at least knows Veronica well enough to know she’s a woman made from style and elegance; if her rescue-mission outfit was anything to go by. Toni is good at observing people, a wallflower wrapped in leather taking her time to study people before making her move. Veronica Lodge, despite her thinly veiled attempts at hiding, is easy to read. The defensive fold of her arms and the way Veronica’s shoulders square with a confidence Toni knows is fake. Veronica’s hair usually falls with sleek precision in gracious waves, but today her hair is ruffled and not the just-woke-up look but one that screams of indifference. Her deep brown eyes filled with nothing but emptiness and a pain Toni can’t quite place. Veronica looks tired--exhausted is a much more fitting description. Veronica Lodge looks anything but fine.

 

“Cut the crap.”

 

Veronica bristles her eyes, boring into Toni as though they were daggers. The glare could rival one of Cheryl’s. It’s enough to send men running for the hills, but Toni's no man.

 

“C’mon, Veronica, why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” Toni moves closer, “there’s obviously something bothering you. Maybe I can help.”

 

“No,” Veronica scoffs, shaking her head, “you really can’t.”

 

Toni shrugs gently, saying, “try me.”

 

The hardness around Veronica's eyes starts to soften, her hand reaching to squeeze Toni’s arm. A reassuring half smile toying on her lips.

 

“Tell Cheryl not to worry, I’m okay.”

 

It’s more convincing this time, but there’s still a sadness in Veronica’s eyes and the flash of vulnerability concerns Toni probably more than it should. Veronica goes to walk away, Toni can’t stop herself, body acting on impulse and her hand tugging on Veronica’s wrist. Veronica halts her gaze, darting to where Toni’s hand rests.

 

“Everyone needs someone to talk to,” Toni offers with a soft smile.

 

Veronica looks up and swallows as she locks eyes with Toni. Her smile doesn’t waver, widening a little too much but the genuine hint of a smile vanishes from her eyes.

 

“Trust me, Toni,” Veronica says her name slowly, almost tenderly, “you don’t want to be that person.”

 

Veronica pulls her hand from Toni’s grip, gives her one last self-deprecating smile, then promptly turns on her heel and walks away without another word, leaving Toni staring helplessly after her.

  


\--

 

Cheryl marches into the gym, head held high and commanding attention with every step. Toni instantly stops her conversation with Betty, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend’s. Cheryl stops in front of the squad, a forceful _means-business_ expression on her face.

 

“Listen up, ladies,” Cheryl claps her hands, smiling when all of the Vixens look her way, “This new routine is going to be intense. I need everyone to bring their A-game.”

 

The gym is silent as the squad hang off of Cheryl's every word.

 

“I want us working together as a unit, leave the freestyles to those doing the solo sections.”

 

Cheryl walks back and forth, enunciating each word and keeping her signature HBIC glare for maximum effect. It works as desired: no one dares to say anything.

 

“The performers with a solo will be: myself, Hayley, Toni,” she shares a soft look with her girlfriend, “and Veronica.”

 

Cheryl doesn’t miss the barely concealed sneer Betty gives in response, her steely gaze cutting towards her raising an eyebrow challengingly.

 

“Why her?” Betty huffs and folds her arms.

 

The eye roll happens before Cheryl can stop it.

 

“Leave your pettiness at the door or don't bother showing up.” Cheryl snaps, turning her head and blocking Betty from view.

 

Toni tilts her head, barely containing her smirk as Cheryl makes a disinterested face before continuing.

 

“Does anyone know where Veronica is?” Her tone sharper than her glare.

 

Cheryl looks to the squad and lets out a heavy sigh. She’s met with head shakes and mumbled “no’s”. Cheryl’s eyes flutter shut, her hand rubbing her temples. Nervous eyes follow her movements as she paces back and forth. One Vixen starts to speak, immediately clamping their lips shut when Toni shakes her head in warning. Cheryl comes to a halt, opening her eyes and plastering on a tight smile.

 

“Split off into pairs and warm up,” Cheryl snaps her fingers, “I’ll return in five minutes.”

 

She doesn’t wait for a response, pivoting and storming from the room and letting the door slam loudly behind her. Toni quickly follows, ignoring the confused shouts that follow them.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Cheryl mutters, whipping out her phone.

 

She locates Veronica's number within seconds, pushing down the stab of hurt she feels at seeing all of her contacts without scrolling. _Not now._

 

Cheryl puts the phone to her ear, feeling the anger coursing through her body with every obnoxious beep. There's a beat and-

 

**_“Hello?”_ **

 

“Hello? You skip out on a crucial practice and that's all you have to say?” Cheryl screeches into the phone.

 

She growls as silence follows, the phone crackles and Veronica's laugh floods her ears.

 

**_“...gotcha, you've reached the voicemail for Veronica Lodge-”_ **

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Cheryl's grumbles, cringing at the dramatic pretense in Veronica's voice.

 

**_“-aka the baddest bitch around. So drop me a message and I may hit you up later. Xoxo, V"_ **

 

The phone beeps once.

 

“Veronica Lodge, you better be lying in a ditch somewhere!”

 

Cheryl hangs up and launches the phone across the room. She waits for the inevitable crash, but nothing. Sighing, she opens her eyes to find Toni standing across from her, Cheryl's surprisingly undamaged phone in her hand.

 

“What did the phone do to you?” Toni raises her eyebrow, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and pats the bench beside her.

 

“It's not the phone,” she lets out a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping, “it's Veronica.”

 

Toni rubs Cheryl's shoulder. “What did she do?”

 

“It's more what she _didn't_ do,” Cheryl rests her head on Toni's shoulder, bitterly adding, “I think Voicemail Veronica enjoys tormenting me.”

 

Toni chuckles, casually brushing strands of Cheryl's hair from her face.

 

“Babe, I'm sure that's not true,” Toni says gently.

 

Cheryl pulls back, looking at Toni, her face aghast with worry.

 

“Then why isn't Veronica here, why isn't she answering her phone?” Cheryl shakes her head, her lip quivering with every word. “What if something bad happens to her?”

 

Toni cups Cheryl's face, wiping tears Cheryl didn't realise had fallen. “Veronica just needs some space, that's all.”

 

Cheryl chokes back a sob, closing her eyes as Toni's thumb brushes her cheek and leaning into the touch.

 

“She's not okay, TT,” Cheryl stresses, the anxiety flooding her tone, “I can see she's hurting, but I don't know how to help.”

 

Toni lets her lips brush over the top of Cheryl's head, her fingers slowly raking through Cheryl's curls.

 

“I don't think she'll accept help from anyone.”

 

Cheryl shifts so she's lying on the bench and her head rests in Toni's lap.

 

“I need to help her, she-” Cheryl falters, the name coming out in a barely audible whisper, “-Veronica was there at my lowest, when I-she's just always been there.”

 

Toni's eyes widen, her lip pulling into a frown. Her hands never stop their movements, looking at Cheryl with an empathetic gaze.

 

“I saw Veronica.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes open, her head tilting and a single eyebrow raised.

 

“After I walked you to class. You were so worried and I wanted to check on her, so I could reassure you that everything was fine. That _Veronica_ was fine.”

 

Cheryl sits up, folding her arms. “And? Was she?”

 

Toni shakes her head. “I don't think so. She looked tired - like she hadn’t been sleeping, and her hair, it was-”

 

“It was _what?_ ” Cheryl waves her hand impatiently.

 

“Messy.”

 

Cheryl tilts her head. “That can’t be right. Veronica Lodge never looks messy,” her eyebrows raising as a dismissive frown toys at her lips, “It’s one of her most irritating qualities.”

 

Toni sniggers, shaking her head. “I thought it was weird too.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Not much,” Toni shrugs, “I told her you were worried, but she kept saying she was fine.”

 

Cheryl scoffs, “well she’s obviously not fine.”

 

Toni holds her hands up, “I know that Cheryl.”

 

Cheryl flashes her an apologetic look before continuing. “I need to help her, I understand if you don’t want to-”

 

“-Of course I’ll help,” Toni smiles, her eyes sparkling with determination.

 

“Thank you, TT.” Cheryl smiles back, leaning over to kiss Toni’s cheek.

 

Toni uses a finger to tilt Cheryl’s face and brings their lips together. Cheryl rests her forehead against Toni’s, sighing heavily and toying with Toni’s hand.

 

“The question is: where do we start?”

 

* * *

 

Cheryl shifts eyes, darting from Toni and back to the door, her hand hovering in front of it.

 

“How about I knock?” Toni suggests, moving to step forward.

 

Cheryl shakes her head, squaring her shoulders and hastily knocking on the door. She jerks back as the door opens, relief flooding through her when Hiram Lodge is absent and instead Hermione stands before her. Cheryl gives Hermione her biggest Colgate smile, hand instantly reaching for Toni's. Hermione returns Cheryl's smile with a pinched one of her own.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Lodge. We're looking for Veronica.”

 

Hermione remains stoic, quirking her eyebrow expectantly. Cheryl can feel her hands shaking, thankful for the encouraging smile Toni gives her. She stands with more confidence, a new sense of determination finding its way to the surface.

 

“She didn't attend practice yesterday and we,” Cheryl shares a smile with her girlfriend, “Toni and I, wanted to catch Veronica up on the new routine.”

 

Hermione's face softens, her smile feeling a little more genuine around the edges.

 

“That's very good of you girls.”

 

“I take care of my Vixens.” Cheryl gives a halfhearted shrug, “Is Veronica here?”

 

Hermione sighs, “She's with Betty, they're working on a school project together.”

 

Toni scrunches her nose, “I don't think-”

 

Cheryl's elbow connecting with Toni's ribs cuts her off, giving her a warning look before she turns back to Hermione.

 

“Oh, that's right,” Cheryl beams a little too brightly, “Veronica _did_ mention she had a study session.”

 

“We're sorry to have bothered you, Mrs. Lodge,” Toni smiles apologetically, “we should be going, c'mon babe.”

 

Toni puts her hand on Cheryl's shoulder, gently leading her away from a slightly confused Hermione. Cheryl lets Toni lead her out of the building, waiting until they're across the street and out of the Pembrooke's sight before she comes to a halt, her eyebrows shooting up to the sky taking in Toni's matching concerned expression.

 

Cheryl walks back and forth, her hands running through her hair. “This is really bad, TT.”

 

“We know she's not at Betty's, maybe she's staying with someone else?” Toni suggests, her eyes clouded with uncertainty.

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

 

“I highly doubt that. Unless she's hiding in Jughead's trailer,” Cheryl deadpans, laughing bitterly.

 

Toni watches as Cheryl paces, muttering to herself, the anxiety falling off of her in waves. She moves closer, arms resting on Cheryl's shoulders holding her in place. Cheryl looks up staring at Toni with shiny eyes.

 

“Riverdale is a small town,” Toni says gently, “we'll find her.”

 

Cheryl gives her a weak nod. Toni cups her cheek, softly stroking her thumb against it.

 

“I'll ask Jug and the other Serpents,” Toni explains, “one of them might know something.”

 

“That's a good idea, babe,” Cheryl hums, biting her lip contemplatively. “Could you drop me off somewhere first? I need to pay someone a visit.”

 

-

 

Cheryl leans against the post, a confident smile upon her face. She can hear the over-enthusiastic barking and the heavy padding of footsteps getting closer. The door opens slowly, revealing Archie clad in pyjamas, hair askew rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Cher-Cheryl? What are you doing here?” Archie asks through yawns.

 

Cheryl purses her lips and narrows her eyes, her glare sharp enough to slice a man's jaw. Archie gulps, scratching the back of his neck and shifting. When he looks back at her, his eyes are apologetic, his smile soft and reassuring.

 

“I mean-not that there's anything wrong with you being here,” Archie clears his throat, “It's just, we don't exactly hang out one-on-one.” His eyes widen, the dread evident in his awkward expression. “That came out wrong, I-”

 

Cheryl holds her hand up, effectively stopping him mid sentence. “Just stop, Archie, before you dig yourself into a deeper hole.”

 

Archie nods stiffly, gesturing for her to continue.

 

“I didn't come to hang out with you,” Cheryl says as though it should be obvious. “I want to talk to Veronica.”

 

Archie's nose wrinkles and a confused frown makes its way onto his face.

 

“Uh… Ronnie's not here.”

 

Cheryl huffs, her arms folding across her chest, her words spitting out like venom, “then where is she?”

 

“Woah, okay,” Archie holds his hands up, cautiously regarding Cheryl. “Why would you think she's here?”

 

“She didn't attend practice, she's not at the Pembrooke, or staying with the Coopers like her mother thinks,” Cheryl lists off the reasons on her fingers.

 

Archie furrows his brows, leaning against the doorframe. He watches Cheryl for a minute, silently contemplating before giving her a gentle smile.

 

“Do you want to come inside? We could talk about it there.”

 

Cheryl looks at him for a second and shakes her head. She lowers herself, sitting as primly as she can on the top porch step. Archie says something she can't hear, but she sees him dart out of sight, returning moments later with a jacket wrapped around him and a blanket tucked underneath his arm. He hesitantly sits next to her, leaving an arm's distance between them. Cheryl looks straight ahead, her gaze never drifting from the spot in front of them. Archie shifts a little closer, gently placing the blanket over Cheryl's shoulders. The corner of her lips quirk up for a split second before her frown is back in place.

 

“This is about more than just a missed practice, isn't it?” Archie asks.

 

She looks straight ahead, but the tightening of her jaw tells Archie he's right.

 

“C'mon,” he lightly bumps her shoulder, “you can be straight with me.”

 

Cheryl side eyes him and shuffles further away.

 

“Or, um, not straight,” he laughs to himself, giving Cheryl a cheeky grin.

 

She gives him her signature eye roll, looking away so he can't see the ghost of a smile lingering on her lips. They sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence before Cheryl speaks again, any hint of a smile completely vanished.

 

“Veronica isn't okay.”

 

Archie’s head cocks to the side, “what makes you so sure?”

 

Cheryl turns her head, glaring at his confused puppy-like expression. When he does nothing but shrug, Cheryl fights the urge to shake him, her fist clenches as she tries to steady herself.

 

“Maybe she’s sick.”

 

Cheryl scoffs, shaking her head and letting out a frustrated sigh, her voice coming out in a patronizing lilt. “Oh, Archiekins, has all the drama clouded your judgement? I thought you knew Ronnie-” she makes a face at the nickname, the word leaving a bad taste on her lips, “-better than that.”

 

“I-I do, Cheryl, and knowing Veronica - she’s probably at a spa having a pedicure for her troubles.”

 

“False.”

 

Archie huffs and raises an eyebrow. “Well, if you think you know best, why don’t _you_ tell _me_?”

 

Cheryl lets out another sigh, the worry seeping into her tone. “Girls like Veronica don’t just disappear for spa days without someone with them!”

 

Archie worries his lip, “she usually goes with Betty, but-”

 

“-but Nancy Drew is too busy playing judge, jury, and executioner to pause for a free facial,” Cheryl concludes bitterly. Archie nods, his finger tapping against his chin. Cheryl continues as though she hadn’t been interrupted. “Veronica may be strong, but there’s only so many beverage shampoos a girl can take.”

 

Archie chuckles, stopping as Cheryl levels him with a frosty glare.

 

“Sorry,” he holds his hands up.

 

Cheryl waves her hand dismissively, “my point being, I think Veronica is struggling and she needs our help.”

 

“Cheryl, I don’t-”

 

“No. I don’t want to hear any excuses,” Cheryl swallows, her lips dry and her eyes filled with a rare display of emotion, “I won’t let someone I care about feel as lost as I did.”

 

Archie’s face softens, his face becoming more ghostly and his thoughts swarmed with the panic he felt all those days ago. He sits up, hands fiddling nervously.

 

“You think Veronica might…” He trails off, none of the words that follow feel right.

 

“I don’t know,” Cheryl shakes her head, cursing the lone tear that escapes, “but I don’t want to take that chance, Archie. We both know Veronica doesn’t like asking for help.”

 

“She always kept her emotions hidden,” Archie nods, frowning, “I never knew how to help her.”

 

“Veronica doesn’t let people in because she’s afraid all they’ll see is the criminal her parents are,” Cheryl looks at him, her voice sincere and much softer than Archie expected.

 

He doesn't say anything, nodding for Cheryl to continue.

 

“She doesn’t want anyone to see her when she's feeling scared or vulnerable, because to her that isn’t an option-” Cheryl continues, her words coming out more urgently.

 

“Veronica has to remain strong and brave because when she isn’t, people could target her. Why tell people how she’s hurting when they wouldn’t stick around? If she doesn’t let anyone see her cry, it’s almost like they can’t get to her, a mental shield.”

 

Cheryl doesn't realise the tears have started to fall until they're trickling down her cheeks.

 

“I get it.”

 

“What?” Cheryl chokes out.

 

“Why Veronica and I could never work,” Archie states simply. Cheryl sniffs raising an eyebrow. Archie gives her a soft smile. “It's okay, really. You just get one another.” He shrugs as though it should be obvious, “you understand her, Cheryl, and she-she understands you.”

 

“She's my friend,” Cheryl says as way of explanation.

 

Archie gives her a knowing smirk, “Veronica talks about you a lot. I used to think she was being nice, but...”

 

Cheryl silences him with a look, one he's seen many a time, one of desperation.

 

“I just care, okay?” Cheryl snaps, her bite much flatter than usual.

 

Archie holds his hands up, the smile never leaving his face. Cheryl narrows her eyes at him.

 

“Veronica deserves to be happy; to have people who will fight in her corner and let her be herself.”

 

“What happened between you two?” Cheryl asks quietly.

 

“Ronnie's dad,” Archie clenches his fist, “he's not a good person and Veronica didn't want him to hurt me or my family anymore. She wanted to protect me and the only way she could do that was to break it off.”

 

Cheryl opens her mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. She gives him an empathetic smile. “I'm sorry.”

 

Archie shrugs, “It was a while ago and we're still friends.”

 

“You're a good guy, Archie Andrews.” Cheryl smiles.

 

Archie smiles back, a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks. “If you uh-wanted to talk, I'm always here. I won't judge you.”

 

Cheryl squeezes his shoulder.

 

“You'll find her, Cheryl,” Archie says with a confident smile.

 

“I-” Cheryl runs a hand through her hair. “Where would she go? I thought she'd be at home, but obviously I was wrong.”

 

“Maybe you weren't,” Archie strokes his chin.

 

“Has Veronica said anything to you? Maybe in a text message?” Cheryl asks hopefully.

 

Archie shakes his head. “I mean, the last time Ronnie stayed, we talked most of the night, but it was totally random.”

 

Cheryl puts her head in her hands and grumbles.

 

“She was all excited saying how she wanted to take everyone to New York during our next break,” Archie laughs to himself, “and bring out her inner tour guide. I've never seen her so passionate before.”

 

Cheryl launches up, the blanket wrapped around her falling dramatically to the floor. Archie hastily stands up, stepping closer to Cheryl and watching her with concerned eyes.

 

“You’re only bringing this up now?” Cheryl yells.

 

“What?”

 

Cheryl ignores him and gets her phone out, quickly typing a message and fleeing down the porch steps without another word. Archie has enough sense to step aside before she rams him down. He could shout after her, but by the time he registers her hasty departure, Cheryl has already disappeared around the corner. He shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. His phone vibrates not a minute later and when he unlocks it, the message waiting there makes sitting on a porch freezing his butt off worth it.

 

 

> **Received from Cheryl Blossom:**
> 
> _Thank you._

  


**-**

 

Toni goes straight to the trailer park after dropping Cheryl off at Archie's. It's not like Toni has many people to ask--Cheryl is a lot closer to people in Veronica's inner circle, but she told Cheryl she would help and she meant it. She walks with urgency, already starting to speak as she approaches the throne.

 

“I need to talk to you, Jones.”

 

Jughead looks up and raises an eyebrow. His curly mess of hair falling just short of his eyes, kept under control by the usual faded grey crown. His eyes follow Toni's movements, watching her with laser focus. He sits up straighter, using his free hand to gesture for her to speak. Toni stops, her gaze drifting to the figure perched on the arm next to him and a sinking feeling grows in the pit of her stomach. Betty Cooper perches on the arm, her baby pink sweater a striking contrast to the dismal grey surrounding them. Toni still isn't sure how she feels about the other girl. She shakes her head, silently reminding herself why she's here.

 

“What is it Toni?”

 

Toni glances at Betty and then back to Jughead. He sighs and looks at Toni, a hint of disapproval in his eyes.

 

“Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of Betty. She won't bite.”

 

Toni rolls her eyes, “fine, have either of you seen Veronica in the last three days?”

 

Jughead's brows crease, his lips curving into a tight frown. Betty stiffens, suddenly finding her feet more interesting.

 

“Why would we have seen her?”

 

It's something in the casual way he asks that gets to Toni. She can feel her hands balling into fists, her words holding more bite than usual.

 

“You're friends aren't you?”

 

Jughead clears his throat, “strictly speaking, Betty and Archie were her friends.”

 

Toni levels him with a stare that screams ‘are you fucking kidding me’. He looks away, scratching his head. Toni's attention turns to Betty.

 

“We haven't seen her,” Betty says with a flat expression.

 

Toni ignores the lack of response, “do you have any idea where she could be?”

 

“Have you tried her palace?” Jughead smirks as though it's obvious.

 

“Jug,” Betty admonishes, her eyes locking with Toni's anxiety-filled ones.

 

Jughead holds his hands up, sensing the tension building in Toni's small form.

 

“What's going on, Toni?” Betty asks quietly, as though she's afraid to hear the answer.

 

Toni releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding and runs a hand through her hair.  “Listen Betty, I get you and Veronica aren't exactly on good terms, but this is more important,” Toni stresses, her voice panicked, “her phone just goes to voicemail, she's not on social media, and the last time I saw her, it was bad.”

 

“Toni-” Jughead trails off, his eyes full of concern.

 

“She didn't turn up for practice and Hermione is under the illusion that Veronica is staying with Betty.”

 

“What?” Betty's eyes widen in horror.

 

“Nobody has seen her in days, so I don't need your snark, Jones.” Toni snarls, jabbing a finger in his direction.

 

Jughead’s eyebrows pull together, a small crease appearing between them, "You mean, no one knows where she is?" His voice small and his eyes searching as they lock onto Toni's.

 

"Nope," Toni sighs, "that's why I'm speaking to you guys, not like I'm here for fun." She says, looking at Betty.

 

Betty's face contorts in anger. "Why don't you let her real friends look for her, then? You don't even care about her!"

 

Toni scoffs, stepping closer to the blonde, her fists shaking as she glares into Betty's pale green eyes. " _Real_ friends? Please, Betty, if it weren't for Cheryl and I, you wouldn't even know that Veronica was missing!" Betty moves closer, her nose practically touching Toni's, her jaw jutting out in silent challenge. "Maybe if you weren't so quick to judge everybody, you might have been there when she needed you.” Toni throws her hands up.

 

Betty's arms folding protectively across her chest, "You don't know anything, Toni."

 

"I know that I would never treat my best friend the way you treated Veronica," Toni fires back.

 

Toni turns to Jughead with a strained smile, "Let me know if you hear anything, Jughead, please."

 

The boy nods, his chin resting in his hands, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Toni spins on her heel, completely ignoring Betty's guilt ridden expression, her own helplessness keeping her locked in place like an anchor. She sighs again, ready to walk away when the familiar ring of her phone sounds. Her eyes widen and she scrambles to unlock it, barely lifting it to her ear before Cheryl's shrill voice crackles over the speaker.

 

"Woah- Cheryl, just slow down a sec." Toni rubs her forehead, listening intently as Cheryl explains. "No, they don't know anything."

 

Jughead leans forward, eyes following Toni's rapid pacing. Cheryl says something he can't hear and Toni stops in her tracks, her eyes wide with hopefulness.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Jughead starts to ask the obvious question, but by the time he does, Toni's half way down the hill running with a newfound purpose and Betty is burrowing her head into his shoulder.

  


**-**

 

Toni kicks her bike to life and speeds out of the park, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. She knows she's going over the speed limit as she weaves down the road, but she doesn't care; she needs to get to Cheryl. Zooming around a corner, she can see Cheryl pacing back and forth in front of the bus station. She skids to a halt, parking her bike and jumping off. Toni slides off the bike and is instantly met with a frantic Cheryl launching herself into Toni’s arms. Toni tightens her hold, gently combing her hands through Cheryl’s hair. It does the trick and she can feel Cheryl relax in her arms.

 

“Do you think it’ll draw attention if I drag her out of there by her ear?” Cheryl asks, pulling back with a playful smile.

 

Toni rolls her eyes and laughs, “Let’s try talking to her first, yeah?”

 

Cheryl nods and accepts Toni’s extended hand and lets her girlfriend guide her into the station.

 

The interior is no less dismal than its exterior, with paint peeling off the walls and bits of trash coating the floor. A single cashier sits behind a murky pane of glass, his eyes boring into the back of Cheryl’s head. She can feel those judging eyes tracking her every movement. The building is too small, similar to a jail cell although Cheryl thinks she’d prefer that. Toni tugs on her arm and it’s not until they’re standing in front of the cashier that Cheryl feels herself snap back to reality.

 

“Can I help you?” The cashier drawls.

 

Cheryl scoffs and opens her mouth, thankful as Toni steps forward drawing the attention her way.

 

“We’re looking for a friend of ours,” Toni explains, flashing the man a sickly sweet smile, “and wondered if you might have seen her.”

 

“I see a lot of people, lady, you gotta be more specific.” Cheryl shrugs out of Toni’s grip and stomps away, muttering curses under her breath. Toni watches her go and turns back to the cashier, her smile tight-lipped. “What does this chick look like then?” He gestures expectantly.

 

Toni can see Cheryl pacing by the door, getting more anxious with every step - she knows she has to try.

 

“Her name is Veronica, she’s got dark hair and brown eyes,” Toni lists off on her fingers, “she’s usually wearing a pearl necklace and expensive clothes-”

 

“Haven’t seen her.”

 

Toni narrows her eyes as her lips form a skeptical frown, “She has tan skin, about yay tall,” she holds her hand above her head, her eyes shining with hope.

 

He blinks at her and shrugs. Toni yanks the glass window shut, turning on her heel and walking back to Cheryl.

 

“He was useless,” Toni groans, throwing her hands up. “Apparently, the only person that’s been here in the last half hour is some girl in a hoodie and sweats.”

 

Cheryl lets out a frustrated scream, throwing open the door and storming out, Toni hot on her heels. Toni catches up to Cheryl within seconds, her hand reaching Cheryl’s shoulder and gently turning her around.

 

“We’re going to find her, babe.”

 

Cheryl laughs, pushing out of Toni’s embrace, “This is hopeless! She’s obviously not here!”

 

Toni steps closer, “It’s a small town, she can’t have gone far.”

 

Cheryl leans against the wall, closing her eyes as her head thumps against it. Toni’s hand squeezes her shoulder, her lips pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl opens her eyes, her gaze drawn to the benches in the distance - one bench to be exact. A figure sits beside the furthest bus stand, their body facing forward. She blinks and looks again, the figure starting to become clear.

 

“Cheryl, what is it?”

 

Her eyes dart to Toni’s, jerking her head and watching as the pieces quickly form in her mind. Toni looks back at Cheryl, the hopeful smile spreading.

 

“You don’t think-”

 

“There’s one way to find out.” Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand, pulling her along, each step quickened in determination.

 

Cheryl knows she’s right, she can feel the energy coursing through her veins as she closes the distance. Toni stops them when they’re just shy of the bench. Cheryl’s eyebrow arches and her lips smack together.

 

“We shouldn’t push her. Be nice, okay?”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “I’m always nice, TT.”

 

Toni lets go of Cheryl’s hand and moves her hand in an ‘after you’ motion. Cheryl takes the final strides to the bench, glancing at the dusty seat with disdain. Toni smirks when Cheryl stands in front of the bench, hands on her hips, glaring into the chocolate brown eyes of Veronica Lodge.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widen. Filled with gentle concern, she glances at Toni, finding a similar expression on her girlfriend’s face, neither sure of what they could say to soothe the girl before them. Veronica sat staring aimlessly into the distance, her rich brown eyes were dark, almost black, glazed with unshed tears yet they were void of all emotion. Her raven waves were tangled together, half hidden by the loosely fitting hood of a faded sweatshirt that could most likely fit at least five Veronica's and then some. She looks positively tiny draped in the oversized sweatshirt, with her fingers barely poking out of the worn sleeves as she plays with the fabric absentmindedly.

 

 _Sad is too simple of a word for Veronica Lodge,_ Toni thinks as she gently takes Cheryl's hand, which shakes in hers.

 

“Ver-Veronica,” Cheryl falters, unable to hide the tremble in her voice or the sharp gasp that escapes her when Veronica’s head snaps up, her eyes boring into Cheryl’s with something close to desperation.

 

“Cheryl?” Veronica sits up, her eyes darting between the two, “wh- what are you doing here?”

 

“No,” Cheryl retorts with more bite than she intended, “the real question is what are _you_ doing here?”

 

"Well, _Cheryl_ ," Veronica snarks back, her voice hollow and lacking any real malice, “this is a bus station.” She pauses and lifts her arms to point around them before letting her arms fall back into her lap, “I think what I’m doing is pretty clear.”

 

Veronica's attempt at sarcasm lacks emotion, the exhaustion taking over. The snark she was obviously aiming for falling short and all they can see is an empty shell of the bright girl they both know.

 

"O-kay then," Cheryl says, annunciating every syllable, slowly moving closer to Veronica so as not to startle her. "So, that’s it?" She crouches down in front of the other girl, "you’re just going to leave?"

 

"Yes," Veronica snaps, her lips pressing together forming a tight line.

 

Cheryl glances behind her, watching Toni pretend to kick the ground. Toni catches her eye, giving her an encouraging nod. Cheryl breathes out, turning back to Veronica.

 

“You're running away?" Cheryl repeats, a confused frown tugging at her lips.

 

Her eyes lock with Veronica's, her beautiful brown eyes dark and glassy. Cheryl pushes down the tremble, her resolve faltering.

 

"I said yes, didn't I?” Veronica huffs, her eyes close and she lets out a broken sigh. "There isn't any point in staying somewhere you aren't wanted."

 

“Aren't wanted?” Cheryl wants to laugh, “you're kidding right? Veronica, what about your friends?" Her voice is quiet, but strong.

 

"Friends?" Veronica opens her eyes and looks right at Cheryl. "I don't have many of those left, do I?"

 

And that's it, Cheryl's resolve breaks. Veronica's words cut like a knife. Cheryl’s here, she cares and Veronica is fighting it, convincing herself that everyone is better without her. Cheryl can feel the anger building up, she can feel Toni inching closer, but it’s too late. Her emotions are pouring out before she can stop them.

 

Cheryl takes a deep breath, stands up, and looks right at Veronica, unable to conceal the hurt from her expression. "You are such a coward, Veronica Lodge.”

 

Veronica stiffens, her stoic facade cracking just a little. Cheryl doesn’t notice, her hand shaking as she spits her next words.

 

“You’re selfish and mean," a tear rolls down Cheryl's cheek, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't care!"

 

She turns away, missing the apologetic look on Veronica’s face, angrily wiping away the tears that slide down her cheeks. Toni reaches for Cheryl's hand as she walks away, her whisper soft and pleading, "babe..." but Cheryl brushes her off, walking further away from them both. Toni stands, glancing back and forth between the two, shifting on the balls of her feet. Veronica groans, splayed fingers covering her eyes and Toni can hear her choke back a broken sob.

 

Toni wants to reach for her arm, hovering near Veronica’s shoulder. She catches herself, clearing her throat and speaking cautiously. “Can I sit?” She gestures to the empty spot on the bench.

 

Veronica shrugs, brushing a strand of hair from her face and shifts, looking away before Toni can see the tears dripping from her eyelids. Toni nods, remembering seconds later that Veronica can’t see her and sits on the opposite end of the bench, twisting her body to face the other girl. The air between them is thick, the only sounds being the soft sniffling from Veronica’s side. Toni sighs and shifts a fraction closer.

 

“She didn’t mean it,” Toni says in a soft voice, barely louder than a whisper. Veronica turns to face her, eyes full of unshed tears. Toni is sure the floodgates are about to open. "She doesn’t. Cheryl was just upset - she cares, okay." Toni says, giving a small shrug.

 

Veronica shakes her head. “No, she’s right - I _am_ a coward.”

 

Toni opens her mouth to speak, but Veronica waves her hand dismissively. "Don't, Toni. I know you’re only here because Cheryl dragged you into this save-poor-little-Veronica crusade."

 

“You’re wrong, y’know,” Toni leans forward, “I’m here because I want to be.”

 

Veronica barks out a laugh. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

 

Toni frowns and places her hand next to Veronica’s, pushing down the rush she feels when Veronica shifts and their fingers brush against one anothers. “Do you honestly believe that no one cares? That we’re here out of obligation?”

 

Veronica tilts her head back, unable to stop the tears from falling. She shakes her head as if trying to shake away her feelings, her lip tugged between her teeth in a veiled attempt to keep her emotions at bay.

 

"Because we do care, Veronica," Toni says. She wishes she could reach out and wipe Veronica's tears away, but she keeps her hands where they are.

 

Veronica wipes at her face. “You shouldn’t care. My family has hurt a lot of people. I don’t want people to think that I’m a criminal, that I’m just a rich bitch,” Veronica’s words are wracked with tremors, her tears falling harder with every word. “I can’t keep doing this… I’m just so tired. I thought I could make a difference, but I can’t.”

 

Toni looks at the broken girl beside her, unsure of what to say or how to help. She shuffles closer, her hand moving on instinct, gently rubbing Veronica’s arm up and down.

 

“I can’t even run away right.” Veronica gives her a crooked half-smile and leans into Toni’s touch, closing her eyes and breathing in a shaky breath.

 

“Then don’t,” Toni says simply, moving a strand of hair from Veronica’s face. “Don’t go. Stay and fight.”

 

Veronica starts to shake her head, stilling as Toni’s arm continues its ministrations.

 

“I know you’re tired and you’re hurting, but if you leave, you’re letting those people win,” she smiles, stressing her words. “Stay and show everyone they’re wrong about you, show them the strong woman that you are.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

Toni levels her with a mock glare. “You are.” She states, leaving no room for argument. “ _We_ want you here, Veronica.”

 

“Really?” Veronica looks up with a timid expression.

 

“Yes,” Toni nods, standing up and facing Veronica, her hand held out. “Come home with us. I promise we’ll look after you, we’ll protect you.”

 

Veronica’s eyes dart to the outstretched arm before her. Toni smiles softly, taking a step closer. “Not that you need it, of course.”

 

Toni wiggles her hand, taking Veronica’s in her own and gently tugging her up. With her free hand she leans down, plucking Veronica’s bag up and carrying it with ease. She guides Veronica back down the path, never letting go of her hand. The cashier doesn’t pay them any attention as they pass through the station and back out the other door. Toni leads Veronica over to her bike, smiling when she sees Cheryl leaning against it. Cheryl looks up as they approach, her eyebrows raised, mouth forming a wide ‘O’ shape. She side eyes Toni, her not so subtle expression full of question and disbelief.

 

Toni flashes her a small, smug smile and raises an expectant eyebrow. Cheryl swallows and moves closer, stopping in front of Veronica. Toni rubs Veronica’s arm once and lets go of her hand, stepping back just as Cheryl steps forward.

 

“Veronica, I’m so-”

 

“I’m so sorr-”

 

Cheryl waves her hand. “Sorry, you first.”

 

“No,” Veronica utters, “you go.”

 

Cheryl laughs, shaking her head, a sad smile toying at her lips. She takes a deep breath and looks her in the eye.

 

“I should never have called you a coward.”

 

“It’s okay-”

 

“No, it’s not,” Cheryl insists, “you’re one of the strongest people I know and I am truly sorry for what I said.”

 

Veronica gives her a watery smile, her arms hovering hesitantly for a few seconds before they’re wrapping around Cheryl and bringing them impossibly closer. Cheryl’s arms snake around Veronica’s back, her hand slowly combing through the knots in Veronica’s tangled tresses.

 

“I’m here, it’s okay,” Cheryl soothes, repeating the words several times until Veronica’s shaking has mostly subsided.

 

Veronica’s lips are close to Cheryl’s ear and she can’t help but shudder as warm breath tickles her skin.

 

“Thank you for coming after me.”

 

Cheryl steps out of the embrace, her hand lingering on Veronica’s arm and an almost playful smile on her lips. “You’re lucky we didn’t bring the entire Scooby gang.”

 

Veronica laughs and it’s like music to Cheryl’s ears. She returns the smile, glancing back to find Toni watching them with an adoring smile of her own. Cheryl grabs Veronica’s hand, giving her a sharp tug.

 

“Let’s get you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should hang out.” Veronica blurts out, laughing at her own brashness, “I mean- if you want to of course,” she looks up through her eyelashes.
> 
> Toni squeezes her hand, “Yeah, I’d like that.”
> 
> “Too many possibilities.” Veronica claps her hands, a wide grin taking over her face. 
> 
> Toni points her finger, “I’m not going shopping with you.”

Veronica shifts slowly against the blankets, consciousness pulling at the edge of her mind. She removes her eye mask and stretches, feels the sheets rustle around her, the weight of the duvet protecting her from the outside world. She had to give it to Cheryl; her guest room was very impressive and a lot cosier than Veronica remembered.

 

She sits up and looks around her, the walls immaculately painted in a deep plum, the dark curtains keeping the daylight at bay. The dark wood floor peaks out from underneath a plush plum rug that Veronica is almost certain she could sink into.

 

Her hands run along the silk sheets and she finds herself sinking a little against the bedspread. _Maybe,_ Veronica thinks _, just maybe I could feel at home here._ She blinks and looks around, eyes settling on her still packed suitcase sitting beside the vanity, fairy lights framing the mirror and softly illuminating the otherwise dark room. She frowns, a sense of dread filling her. Her hands tremble as she pushes herself up, swings her legs off the side of the bed and walks past the old wardrobe into the small ensuite. Veronica rushes to the sink, bows her head and splashes water on her face. The hand towel she reaches for is another shade of plum and the softest thing she’s ever touched. Her gaze flits to the mirror, takes in her own tired expression glaring back out at her.

 

_“Get it together, Lodge.”_

 

She shakes her head as another wave of dread washes over her. The distant sound of a door opening snaps her attention away, and she walks hastily back into the bedroom just as Cheryl and Toni walk through the door.

 

“Wakey, wakey, Veronica,” Cheryl announces cheerfully.

 

Veronica freezes, glances between the steaming mug in Cheryl’s hand and the tray of food in Toni’s. Cheryl looks up, her smile vanishes as she spots Veronica hovering beside the bed.

 

“Aw, you’re awake already,” Cheryl pouts, sighing dramatically. “We were going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

 

“You made me breakfast?” Her eyebrows crinkle together in soft confusion.   

 

Toni moves past Cheryl, places the tray on top of the vanity, and turns back to Veronica with a smile.

 

“I made the breakfast, Cheryl made your coffee.”

 

Cheryl hands Veronica the mug, flashing her a wide smile, "My TT makes the most delicious pancakes.”

 

Veronica hums appreciatively as the coffee trickles down her throat.

 

“This is good,” she says, taking another generous sip.

 

“It’s not just pancakes, she also makes really good french toast with cinnamon. Or, there’s scrambled eggs with maple bacon,” Cheryl’s hands move energetically, emphasising her words. “TT even makes sandwiches seem exciting, my personal favourite is the classic brie and cranberry panini-”

 

Veronica glances at Toni with wide pleading eyes, darting back as Cheryl continues passionately listing foods. Toni bites her lip to stifle her laughter and rests a hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, stopping her mid word.

 

“I think she gets it, babe.”

 

Cheryl’s cheeks turn a violent shade of red, burrowing her head against Toni’s shoulder. Veronica smiles, watching Toni tilt Cheryl's chin and press a soft kiss to her lips. Cheryl leans forward to meet the kiss, smiling into the gesture. Veronica shifts, growing more uncomfortable by the second. She looks away wearing a tight frown on her lips.

 

Toni pulls back first, her gaze falls to Veronica, awkwardly averting her own. Cheryl follows Toni's eyeline and finds herself smiling at Veronica’s attempt at politeness.

 

“Sorry,” Cheryl smiles, “you can look now.”

 

Veronica breathes in and turns back to them with a hesitant smile.

 

“We should let you enjoy your breakfast in peace,” Toni offers.

 

Cheryl frowns and looks ready to protest. Toni puts her hands on Cheryl's shoulders and gently steers her towards the door, glancing back over her shoulder to offer Veronica a reassuring smile.

 

“Just come down when you're ready, no rush.”

 

Cheryl comes to an abrupt halt, her gaze falls to the vanity and lingers on Veronica’s packed case. She moves out of Toni's grip and walks over to it. Her hand rests on top of the suitcase, eyes full of curiosity though Toni can see the doubt also lingering there. She walks back and picks up the tray, placing it in Veronica's waiting arms.

 

“Thank you, Toni.”

 

Veronica fights the urge to kiss her on the cheek and instead puts more distance between them. She moves back to the bed, perches on the edge of it and sets the tray beside her. There's a comfortable silence as Veronica cuts a piece, plopping the pancake in her mouth. Her eyes close as she savours the bite, let’s out a low, appreciative moan and misses the way Cheryl’s cheeks flush, how Toni bites her lip at the sound.

 

Cheryl glances away for a second, her gaze downcast as her fingers toy at the zip on Veronica’s suitcase. She clears her throat and looks to Veronica, thankful she’s stopped moaning into her pancakes.

 

“You can unpack your things, or we can help?” Cheryl leans forward and gives her a light smile. “I mean, there's a whole closet there and you don't plan on leaving anytime soon, right?”

 

Veronica places the fork down and bites her lip. She tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

"-because you are welcome to stay as long as you like, Veronica."

 

Toni takes hold of Cheryl’s hand and gives it a light squeeze. She cocks her head and turns to Veronica. “There’s no pressure, though--it’s completely your choice.”

 

Cheryl quickly nods, her smile starting to strain the anxiety threatening to creep in.

 

Veronica stutters for a moment, her voice shaky and soft, “you want me to stay here?”

 

“Of course!” Cheryl’s grin spreads across her face.

 

There’s a quiet moment where Veronica’s face remains frozen, as though the cogs in her brain can’t turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. She tilts her head, reads Cheryl’s face and sees nothing but sincerity in her smile. Toni’s reassuring nod draws Veronica’s attention. A smile slowly creeps onto her face, stretches from one side to the other and her eyes brim with tears.

 

Cheryl springs up, rushes to the bed and brings Toni with her. She settles on the bed next to Veronica, wraps an arm around her to pull her gently against her side. Toni sits down by their feet, a pleasant and comforting warmth against her leg as she rests her cheek against her knee.

 

Veronica’s tears bubble into laughter; she must look such a mess.

 

“Sorry, I’m just-”

 

Cheryl gently shushes her, combing her fingers through Veronica’s hair. “We’ve got you, it’s okay.”

 

Veronica leans into her further, eyes closing as she feels herself relax under Cheryl’s gentle touch, Toni’s hand rubbing her knee in tune with Cheryl’s fingers.

 

Toni tilts her head up to meet Veronica's gaze, asking softly, "do you want to talk about it?"

 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Veronica looks at her hands, her eyelids flutter shut as she takes a deep breath. “I guess I’m not used to people caring about me without an ulterior motive.”

 

Cheryl tugs her closer, sharing a look with Toni across Veronica’s head. Her eyes remain closed, her head tilted to give Cheryl more access. Veronica doesn’t speak for a few minutes; when she does her voice is quiet but steadier.

 

“Growing up, I was always such a daddy’s girl, I couldn’t see what he was really like,” Veronica sighs, “or maybe I didn’t want to see it. I thought if I got more involved I would be able to help, take him down from the inside and convince him to change his plans.” She opens her eyes, lower lip trembling as she pushes through the tears. “But… I had no idea what I was up against, _who_ I was up against. He takes good things and then he destroys them, destroys people. I wanted to be in control, to know I was working towards something positive; but you can’t have that with Hiram Lodge. There’s always something he doesn’t tell you, someone he tries to hurt. I wanted to know his secrets so badly I became a bad friend-”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Cheryl says firmly.

 

Veronica shakes her head. “I played the loyal daughter for far too long, and for what? So my friends can hate me, tell me I’m just as bad as he is? I tried so hard to keep him from hurting people.”

 

“We know you did Veronica,” Toni squeezes her knee, “it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not!” Veronica groans, wipes at her tears, “I thought leaving would be the best for everyone. That maybe if I left I could stop hurting people. I could finally be free.”

 

Cheryl looks to Toni helplessly, bringing Veronica closer as she tries to soothe her broken sobbing. Toni rises and sits on the other side, her hand comes up to rest on Veronica’s back, rubbing in circular motions. Cheryl continues to stroke Veronica’s hair, gently rocking her from side to side.

 

“I need you to listen to me, okay?” Toni asks, firm, yet somehow gentle, careful not to sound too forceful.

 

Veronica lets out a slow, shaky breath and tries to get a handle on her emotions before looking at the other girl.

 

“People see what they want to see. They don’t see the pressure you’re under or the pain you’re feeling. You are not your dad,” Toni places her hand on Veronica’s leg, “don’t let other people’s judgement stop you from being the badass bitch you are.”

 

Veronica lets out a watery laugh.

 

“You are not a bad person.”

 

“TT’s right, you can't let the ghouls in this town break you down, Veronica,” Cheryl adds, looking at her with soft eyes, “you're stronger than that.”

 

Veronica blinks back the tears threatening to spill, her head comes to rest on Cheryl’s shoulder, her hand reaches for Toni’s.

 

“We were going to watch some movies,” Cheryl says after a while, “and maybe do some baking-”

 

“It's us, babe, of course we're baking,” Toni shares a fond smile with her girlfriend.

 

“You're welcome to join us, Veronica,” Cheryl turns back to her, biting her lip, eyes shining with hope.

 

Veronica raises an eyebrow, unable to recall a time she's ever seen a nervous Cheryl Blossom. There's a rare softness in the girl before her, one mirrored in Toni's expression. For the first time, Veronica feels her resistance around them fading; a warmth spreads like wildfire in the pit of her stomach.

 

She smiles and shakes her head, “I don't want to interrupt your alone time.”

 

“You're not!” Cheryl exclaims

 

Toni adds, “we want you here.”

 

Veronica giggles, a light blush colours her cheeks, “then I'd love to join you.” Cheryl claps her hands, beaming from ear to ear--Toni's smile is just as wide. Veronica can't help but smile back, revelling in their joy. She smirks at Cheryl, a playful glint in her eye. “One condition, no secrets and sins.”

 

Toni wrinkles her nose and tilts her head, while Cheryl rolls her eyes, head shaking as she fights the urge to smile. Veronica smirks, laughing wholeheartedly as Cheryl’s hand swats her shoulder.

 

“Trust me, Toni, you don’t want to know,” Veronica says, her words lost to giggles.

 

**-**

 

“Your beverage, m’lady,” Toni bows with a flourish of her hands as she presents the bottle, tilting her head to show a soft grin as she glances up at her.

 

Veronica takes the bottle and presses a hand to her chest, “you really know the way to a girl's heart, Toni Topaz."

 

“That she does.” Cheryl re-enters the room, sashaying her hips with a large bowl of popcorn in her hand.

 

She stops to peck Toni’s lips, using her free hand to tug her towards the couch. Veronica slides over, situating herself against the arm of the couch. Toni sits in the middle with Cheryl pressed against her side, her legs draped across Toni’s lap.

 

“Okay ladies, what are we watching?” Veronica turns towards them with a fond smile.

 

“Cheryl and I were half way through a horror film marathon,” Toni shrugs, popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

 

Veronica shifts and gives them a strained smile, “Oh, that sounds… great.”

 

Cheryl watches her fumble over words with an amused smile, which breaks into a hearty chuckle. Toni bites her lip to contain her own laughter while Veronica’s confused frowning does not help matters.

 

“You should have seen your face,” Cheryl wipes her eyes.

 

Veronica huffs and folds her arms, a small pout forming. Cheryl continues to cackle as Toni tries and fails to shush her. Veronica’s lip juts out further, giving them her best puppy dog expression.

 

"Oh, quit pouting," Cheryl shakes her head, a small smile on her face, "we were joking."

  
  
"We can watch whatever you want," Toni placates, offering Veronica some popcorn.

 

Veronica smiles and taps her finger to her chin, “so many choices.”

  
  
"Here," Cheryl says and points to the laptop on the table, "we have Netflix, or you can search something."

  
  
But Veronica's eyes land on the stack of old dusty dvds by the TV. She gets up and walks over to inspect them.

  
  
"Um, you did hear me say we have Netflix, right?” Cheryl fixes her with an incredulous look, “we don't have to watch one of those old things.”

 

Veronica waves her hand, turns back to the pile. Her fingers run along the spines of each DVD case as her eyes scan each title thoroughly. Toni shares an amused look with Cheryl as they watch Veronica toss unwanted choices aside.   


"This one," Veronica says as she pulls out an old copy of ‘Thelma and Louise’ and blows dust off the cover.

  
  
"Okay then," Toni says, giving Cheryl a look that says _don't say anything stupid_ and stands up. "I'll get us some more snacks."

 

“Don't forget the twizzlers!” Cheryl calls after her retreating form, strutting out of the opposite door.

 

Veronica pops the disk into the player and sits back down, barely registering Cheryl's reappearance until she feels something soft hit the bottom of her foot. Cheryl drapes the fluffy blanket--another shade of deep red--across her own lap, let’s the edges fall over Veronica's toes. A comfortable silence lies between them, and the soft hum of music playing from the tv the is only sound.

 

"A little help, babe." Toni says, re-entering the room carrying a mountain of candy. Her voice startles both girls on the couch.

  
Without saying a word, Cheryl moves to take some of the candy before Toni unceremoniously dumps what she's left holding onto the coffee table, and plops down on the couch. Cheryl readjusts the blanket to cover Toni’s lap and interlaces their fingers, leaning her head on Toni’s shoulder. Veronica grabs the remote and presses play. She resumes her original position and puts enough distance between them so neither girl would feel uncomfortable.

 

Not even 10 minutes into the movie Veronica finds herself gravitating towards the snacks, mindlessly reaching for the first packet she can find. She jerks as pale hands bat hers out of the way, turning to see Cheryl’s eyes narrowing on her hand, possessively clutching the giant bag of twizzlers.

 

Veronica’s eyebrow raises, a challenging glint in her eye, fingers inching closer. She can see Toni shaking her head and sending her pleading looks. Cheryl smirks as if to say _don’t bother._ Veronica tilts her head with a smug grin and plucks the packet from Cheryl’s grasp.

 

“You did not just do that.” Cheryl tries to snatch the packet back, growling when Veronica holds them further away.

 

“You're missing the movie,” Veronica gestures with the twizzler, grinning mischievously.

 

Cheryl folds her arms and huffs, refocusing her attention to the screen. Toni rubs her leg, and for a second Cheryl thinks about just sinking into the embrace and forgetting her candy. That would be too easy, too simple, and Cheryl Blossom does not give up that easily. She leans into Veronica’s space, holding her hand out. Veronica swallows, her eyes briefly darting down to Cheryl’s lips and back up. Cheryl inches closer and gives her an expectant smile, turning smug when Veronica relents and offers her the candy.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

The snappy retort dies on Veronica’s lips as Cheryl’s body presses against hers. She has no choice but to readjust, letting Cheryl prop herself up, her back against Veronica’s front, legs lounging across Toni’s lap. The position is oddly comfortable, even if Veronica’s hands awkwardly hover, unsure whether to play with Cheryl’s curls or not. She decides against it, resisting the urge and forcing another twizzler into her mouth. Toni smiles at her, a knowing smile that tells Veronica that this is normal Cheryl behaviour. She forces her eyes back to the screen and tries to ignore the butterflies swirling in her stomach.

 

**-**

 

By the end credits, Cheryl has effectively draped herself over the other two; not that either would complain. Toni had confiscated the twizzlers for their own safety. She's sure there would have been a blood bath otherwise. Cheryl moves away from her resting perch and stretches. Veronica stops herself from whining at the loss of contact.

 

“I'm hungry,” Toni says, ruffling Cheryl's hair. “What about you guys?”

 

Cheryl nods, humming in agreement. Both of their eyes fall on Veronica.

 

“I could go for food,” Veronica shrugs.

 

Toni claps her hands together. “How about I teach you how to bake brownies?”

 

“Lead the way,” Veronica stands, giving her a determined smile.

 

Cheryl lets Toni pull her to her feet. Her free hand finds Veronica's and uses it to tug her along too. Toni releases her hand as they reach the kitchen, darting around the room pulling various utensils and baking equipment from the cupboards. Cheryl lets her thumb brush over Veronica's once before she lets go and moves to help with preparation. Veronica leans against the door frame, her eyes roaming around the room taking it in. Though she's been in Cheryl's house several times, the kitchen has always remained a mystery. It isn't what she expects, but she's come to realise that nothing to do with Cheryl is to be expected. She slowly wanders around the room, looking around with a fond awestruck smile upon her face.

 

The room is spacious with a large, marble island in the center. The fridge is twice the size of the one at the Pembroke and it has its own water filtration system on the front. The counters are pristine, almost industry standard. Despite the spacious architecture and hotel-like similarities, the room is warm--it reminds Veronica of their kitchen back when she lived in New York. She recalls how she would sit on the countertop and watch her Abuelita work her culinary magic, singing old Spanish songs without a care in the world. She missed that, everything was so much simpler.

 

“Pay attention, Veronica!” Cheryl's voice snaps her out of her daydream.

 

She blinks and spins back around just as a pinch of flour splats against her cheek. Cheryl's melodious laughter rings in Veronica's ears, the initial shock quickly wearing off as she locks on to Cheryl's smirking face.

 

“You're going to pay for that, Blossom.” Veronica inches closer with a mocking menacing smile.

 

Cheryl laughs, backing away slowly, “do your worst, Lodge.”

 

Veronica scoops some flour into her palm, approaching her like a lion would a gazelle. Cheryl eyes her warily, breaking into a run as Veronica quickens her stance.

 

Cheryl shrieks as flour smacks the back of her head. She whirls around, grabs the nearest item she can find and launches it across the room. Veronica skillfully dodges behind the island, waiting exactly three seconds before rising and being met with a face full of flour.

 

“I only miss when I want to,” Cheryl shrugs, grinning as Veronica’s jaw hits the ground.

 

Toni rolls her eyes, continuing to mix the brownie batter as the two race around the kitchen, flinging ingredients left, right, and center.

 

“Hey, babe?”

 

Veronica strikes, using Cheryl’s momentary distraction to pounce and pour the entire bag of flour over her head. Toni catches Veronica’s eye and snorts loudly, both giggling as Cheryl shakes her head and sends flour flying in all directions.

 

Veronica holds her hands up, a smirk still toying at her lips. “Oops, my hand slipped.”

 

Cheryl narrows her eyes and takes a step closer. Toni puts the bowl down and steps between them, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“But she-” Cheryl clamps her mouth shut and huffs.

 

Veronica’s smirk drops, her eyes widening as Toni snaps her attention to her.

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Satisfied that they look sufficiently chastised, Toni moves back to her bowl, using her spoon to emphasise her words. “Babe, can you get a baking tin out please.”

 

Cheryl salutes, giving Veronica’s shoulder a playful nudge as she walks by. Toni beckons Veronica closer.

 

“C’mon, V,” the nickname slips out effortlessly and Toni can’t help feeling a little smug when Veronica blushes.

 

She quickly composes herself and offers Toni a floury smile. “What can I do, boss?”

 

Toni chuckles, handing Veronica the spoon. “You can help me mix.”

 

**-**

  


“No, Veronica! You cannot pick dare _again!_ ” Cheryl throws a piece of popcorn at her face.

 

Veronica, not missing a beat, catches the popcorn in her mouth and raises a defiant eyebrow at her.  
  
"She can’t do that, right TT?” Cheryl folds her arms and huffs. “Who made her the supreme rule officiant of the game?"

 

Toni pats her arm, but remains silent.

 

Veronica rolls her eyes. “I can do what I like, Cheryl, and I pick dare.”

 

Cheryl uses her elbow to prop herself up, turning to glare at Veronica. "Excuse me, the game is called truth OR dare.  You can't just pick one all the time, it's in the title!"

 

She readies a handful of popcorn and starts to pull her arm back when Toni pulls it back down and gives her a stern look.

 

“Just let Veronica pick what she wants, babe,” Toni sighs, taking the popcorn bowl from Cheryl’s clutches.

 

Veronica grins like a Cheshire cat and places her hand over Toni's.

 

“Thank you, Antoinette.”

 

Toni looks at their hands, her cheeks flushing so they match the pink in her hair as she returns the smile. She’s almost certain Veronica moves closer to her, something indescribable in those dark brown eyes.

 

“Ugh, if you two are quite finished,” Cheryl drawls, narrowing her eyes.

 

Veronica pulls her hand away and moves further back, grabbing the nearest pillow and letting her legs curl underneath her.

 

Cheryl’s expression softens, before she leans forward with a smug smirk.

 

“Okay, Veronica, I dare you to tell me the last time you were truly happy.”

 

It’s a difficult question, now that Veronica thinks about it. The answer might have come easier months back - when things weren’t so complicated. Was she happy before she came to Riverdale? Spending countless nights partying with Nick, and buying whatever she wanted with no consequences? Veronica knows her parents love her, but maybe that isn’t enough. What is love if it always comes with conditions? What does being happy mean?

 

How does she begin to answer such a question? Does she slap on a smile and pretend everything is fine? Except everything isn’t fine, far from it. The people Veronica thought were her closest friends are now nowhere to be found. Her family - the people who she used to admire and trust—well, she can hardly believe that any more. The two people she’d least expected were the ones to find her, to bring her back to her senses. Is this what happiness is meant to feel like?

 

Veronica looks up, realising the silence has loomed for too long. She clears her throat and pulls her gaze back to them. Toni’s brows are creased, worry lines etched across her forehead. Cheryl stares with wide, concerned eyes.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure I ever was,” Veronica's gaze falls, a heavy sigh escaping her. “I thought I was happy before we moved, but it was all a lie. The money, the parties, the happy family - it was just a smokescreen and I was too blind to see it,” Her hand rolled lazily in accompaniment to her words. “When I came here, everything changed—I had real friends. But my name - it always gets in the way. Every time I try to help, it goes wrong or _daddy_ ,” she spits mockingly, “well _you_ know what he’s like. You can’t ever be truly happy when he’s around.”

 

A sad expression graces Toni’s face, her voice soft and barely audible, “Oh, Veronica...”

 

“Sorry, I’m totally ruining your night,” Veronica’s smile cracks around the edges.

 

Cheryl shakes her head frantically. “Don’t do that, Veronica. Your feelings are important.”

 

“And you haven’t ruined anything,” Toni reaches her hand out to Veronica, hesitating a moment before gripping it in her own.

  
  
Cheryl's hand had curled up by her heart as Veronica spoke. She bit her lip before scooting closer and wrapping her gently in a hug from the side.

 

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Cheryl murmurs, her fingers softly stroking Veronica’s raven hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

Veronica leans into the touch, her eyes fluttering shut as Cheryl’s deft fingers work their way through her hair. Toni’s hand is warm, and Veronica doesn’t think twice about tugging her closer. It’s awkward—shifting to find a comfortable position, but then Toni’s arms snake around her waist and Cheryl’s chin rests on her shoulder, and maybe this is what happiness feels like.

 

“You can talk to us, V.” There’s the nickname again, slipping out in a soft whisper. “We’re not going anywhere, okay?”

 

Veronica nods her head, coming to rest on Toni’s shoulder. Cheryl presses her head against hers, her hands delicately brushing away tears Veronica didn’t know had fallen. Cheryl’s lips graze the top of Veronica’s head, her hands once again combing through her hair.

 

“And if you don’t want to talk,” Toni squeezes her hand, “well, that’s okay, too.”

 

"No,” Veronica says after a while. “I've spent too long pushing my feelings away and pretending like everything’s fine. It isn’t- _I’m_ not fine.”

 

Toni’s arms tighten around her, rubbing up and down her arms.

 

“It's nice to talk to people who don't think I'm a criminal,” Veronica looks at their hands laughing almost bitterly, “yet."

 

Cheryl uses her finger to tilt Veronica’s chin, gently turning her head towards her. She cups Veronica’s face in her hands, her smile firm and confident.

 

“We will never think that. You are a good person, don’t shake your head,” Cheryl chuckles tucking some of Veronica’s hair behind her ear, “I know you’re scared but just think of what the three of us could do if we worked together.”

 

“Look at you, Miss Team Spirit.” Veronica lightley nudges her arm.

 

“Shut up,” Cheryl pushes her still smiling, “we’re badasses, why should we hide it?!”

 

“People might think it's weird you're friends with public enemy number 1.”

 

“Screw them, Veronica,” Toni waves her hand, “You are worth 10 of those superficial idiots.”

 

Veronica's gaze flits from Toni and back to Cheryl, a deep crimson blush flooding her cheeks. She looks away before seeing the matching smug grins on both of their faces. Cheryl shifts closer, her voice sounding much smaller than before.

 

“We can keep playing,” a nervousness creeps into Cheryl's words, “But only if you want to.”

 

Veronica nods, not trusting her words. She shifts, pulling out of their embrace and situates herself lying on her stomach, her elbow propping her up. There's a certain innocence in her sudden eagerness and Cheryl wishes it didn't render her speechless. Thankfully Toni seems to register a change and takes the first question.

 

The questions are a lot tamer and soon the trio are lost in a sea of giggles. They learn for several of her childhood years Veronica wanted a pet raven. And that Toni is a pro at prank calls and proceeds to send Sweet Pea a rather seductive text (Veronica chose that dare). Even funnier when he'd called back to see if she'd bumped her head. After several dares Cheryl revealed her plans for emancipation. Any tension officially broken and the room is filled with soft smiles and something none of them can place.

 

“Your turn Raven,” Cheryl smirks, “truth or dare?”

 

Toni chuckles and nods her head in Veronica's direction. When Veronica fails to respond, the two look closer to find her eyes closed, head resting against her hand.

 

Cheryl starts to laugh, "Is she-"

  
Toni hushed her, voice soft as she asked.  "V? You awake."

 

A barely audible snore is her response.

 

"Should we wake her?" Toni inclined her head in Veronica’s direction.

  
  
Cheryl bites her lip, "but she looks so peaceful. After the couple of days she's had,” she glanced down, voice getting quieter as she continues, “she deserves a good night's sleep."

  
  
Her gaze falls gently on the sleeping girl, who looks more peaceful now than they’ve seen her in a while.  Glancing back up, she meets Toni’s eyes. Some sort of understanding passes between them, and for a few minutes they sit listening to Veronica’s soft snoring and taking in the angelic expression on her face.

 

Toni puts her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, “We should let her sleep.”

 

Cheryl gives a slight nod.  Her eyes do a quick sweep of the room for a blanket they can tuck around Veronica without jostling her too much. Toni is up before Cheryl asks, bringing a plush, velvet blanket with her. Cheryl stands grabbing the other side and they gently drape the fabric over Veronica. They stop by the light switch, lingering in the doorway for a moment to look back at Veronica. She's softly lit now from the light in the hall, and Cheryl almost doesn't want to leave. A gentle tug on their interlinked hands and they let the door close behind them.

 

When they crawl into the bed in the guest room they fall asleep almost instantly. Cheryl’s arms snaked around Toni’s waist as she tugs their bodies closer. The sweet smell of Veronica’s perfume lingers on the sheets; surrounding them and lulling them into a soft slumber. Their dreams are filled with angelic raven-haired girls draped in blankets.

 

* * *

 

Waking up in Cheryl’s bed isn’t something Veronica expected. Neither is having a blanket delicately draped over her. She isn’t sure why she hoped the room wasn’t empty or why the thought of Cheryl and Toni tucking her in makes her stomach flutter. She scolds her own thoughts and pushes herself out of bed. Her feet move on autopilot and she walks back to the guest room.

 

Veronica’s suitcase now lies open and empty, the clothes she had left on the floor are gone and a faded leather jacket is draped over the vanity chair. She looks around, brows scrunched, her face contorting in confusion.

 

“We put your clothes in the closet.” Cheryl announces strutting from the ensuite.

 

Veronica spins round and lets out a loud gulp, her gaze drawn to Cheryl’s exposed upper body. Her cheeks are warm and no doubt flushed, releasing a shaky breath Veronica steps back forcing her eyes to the floor. Though the delicious image of Cheryl in nothing but a deep red, lacy brassiere will forever be ingrained in her mind. It shouldn’t be a big deal, they get changed in the locker rooms together all the time. But there’s something different about seeing Cheryl so exposed in the privacy of Thistle House.

 

“Why are you just standing there?” Cheryl’s voice sounds nearer.

 

Veronica looks up and of course Cheryl chooses to stand directly in front of her, hands on her hips, chest puffed out almost screaming for Veronica’s attention. Cheryl arches a perfect brow, her eyes softening.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Veronica nods and forces a smile, “just tired. I’m okay.”

 

Cheryl hums giving her a curious look before she nods and walks away with a soft command for her to “get a shower.”

 

 _An ice bath feels more appropriate,_ Veronica thinks. It should be laughable how quickly she scrambles into the ensuite, letting the cold water pull her further from sleep. Pushing the not at all innocent images from her mind. She had to focus.

 

Veronica emerges from the steam when she's sure Cheryl has disappeared, waiting until the click of her door sounds before she pokes her head out. Towel wrapped securely around her body she approaches the closet. Her clothes are neatly arranged on their hangers, a mixture of deep navy blues and rich blacks. At the far end of the rack a coat Veronica's never seen before hangs down. A large black duffle coat with a pair of matching earmuffs delicately placed over the top of the hanger. A bright yellow post-it note is taped to the top. She looks closer and a fond smile spreads across her face.

 

**_Noticed you didn't have many warm clothes, thought you might like to borrow this_ **

 

Followed by a deep red lip print. The sign off is so Cheryl and she can't deny the fuzzy feeling it gives her to know they thought of her. She bites her lip and sighs, picking the first outfit she can find off the rail and quickly changing. Veronica glances in the mirror, smooths the creases in her skirt and runs her hand through her hair. A new wave of nervousness drowns her, and the urge to flee becomes more prominent.

 

There's a soft wrap on the door, so quiet Veronica isn't sure she didn't imagine it.

 

“Hey Veronica,” Toni calls her voice as soft as her knock, “you alright in there? Cheryl was worried you slipped in the shower.”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes smiling despite herself at Cheryl's theatrics. She crosses the space and opens the door.

 

“Sorry I was fixing my makeup,” Veronica tucks some hair behind her ear, “I'm ready now.”

 

Toni's eyes gently glance over Veronica's face and outfit (a black pencil skirt and a navy top with black lace) before meeting her eyes.

 

"You don't need it," Toni says with a shrug and a small smile.

 

Veronica can feel her cheeks heating up and that fluttery feeling is back in her belly, silently thankful when Toni continues.

 

"We should head down before Cheryl eats all the omelettes."

 

Veronica follows Toni down to the kitchen, entering to find Cheryl perched cross-legged on a chair, her hair hangs effortlessly around her face as she lifts a forkful of omelette to her mouth. She doesn't notice the other two girls as her eyes skim through the tweets on her phone. Toni crosses the space and presses her lips to Cheryl's forehead.

 

“The food is delish TT.” Cheryl looks up with a proud smile.

 

Toni smiles and pushes a plate towards Veronica, nodding her head towards the free seat. Veronica sits down, one leg folded across the other as she leans forward to cut a small piece. She pops it into her mouth eating it daintily, eyes closed as she savours the taste. The noise that escapes her makes Cheryl splutter, barely managing to not choke on her orange juice.

 

“This is perfection,” Veronica says or rather moans in between bites, “where did you learn to cook like this?”

 

Toni takes a sip of her drink, leans against the counter and smiles. “I used to cook a lot for my dad. He couldn’t, so I learned young. I got pretty good at creating my own combinations.”

 

Veronica’s eyes widen comically, “This wasn’t a recipe?!”

 

Toni shakes her head, smirking at Veronica’s awestruck expression.

 

“Antoinette Topaz,” she waves her fork at the girl, “you tiny genius.”

 

Cheryl hums in agreement, smirking as Toni’s face goes tomato red and she mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’.

 

“You’ll have to teach me sometime.” Veronica remarks, completely oblivious to the blush spreading like wildfire across Toni’s face.

 

The rest of breakfast is consumed in a comfortable quiet, filled only with Veronica’s inappropriate moans of appreciation. She places her fork down, pushes the plate back and gets to her feet.

 

“Well that was exquisite, but I should be getting to school,” Veronica smooths the non-existent creases from her top once more, “I’ll see you there.”

 

Cheryl’s brows shoot up, tilting her head to shoot a confused look Toni’s way. She places her cup on the counter and hops down from her perch, blocking Veronica’s exit.

 

“I can’t be late Cheryl.”

 

Cheryl gives her a blank look, “Why would we be late? We’re taking my car.”

 

“Wha-” Veronica trails off, her eyes betraying her hidden emotions.

 

Cheryl steps closer, her next words crushing any vulnerability Veronica still feels.

 

“We’re friends. There’s no way we are letting you go in alone.”

 

“Unless you want to.” Toni adds softly.

 

Cheryl waves her hand with a dismissive scoff and turns back to her with a confident smile.

 

“As Riverdale High’s newest power trio we have to make an entrance. It’s an unwritten rule.” Cheryl states matter-of-factly.

 

Veronica can’t stop a giggle from escaping, her body instantly relaxing as Cheryl smiles the soft smile she reserves only for Toni. She puts her hands on Veronica’s shoulder and insistently turns her around, playfully pushing her further forward as Veronica attempts to push back.

 

“Move it.” Cheryl growls.

 

Veronica folds her arms and plants her feet further into the ground. Cheryl pushes at her shoulder, a devilish grin emerging as she pinches Veronica’s side. The startled yelp she receives is priceless. Veronica pivots, glowering at Cheryl’s faux innocent smile. It almost feels like a challenge.

 

“Well, you learn something new every day - Cheryl Blossom likes to play rough.”

 

It’s Veronica’s turn to smirk as Cheryl’s jaw drops and Toni snorts loudly giving her a thumbs up.

 

Toni shakes her head, an amused smile toying at her lips, “That escalated quickly.”

 

“I couldn’t resist,” Veronica shrugs a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “but we should get going.”

 

She heads to the door smirking to herself as Toni pats a still shocked Cheryl’s shoulder. The fluttering in her stomach is back and she quickens her pace. Waiting for them outside seems like the safest option. Cheryl seems to have recovered when they finally make it to the car, her smile firmly in place while holding the door open so Veronica can climb in the back seat. Toni sits up front and Veronica feels only a little jealous that she gets to control the music. Soft rock songs she’s never heard before blare over the speakers, Toni’s soft humming quickly joins them. Veronica sits back, letting the soft music and the comfort of their company ease her anxieties. Having them by her side makes her feel oddly confident - as though she could achieve anything; not that she’d ever admit that. Instead she listens to Cheryl rattling off about the next Vixen practice and shares soft smiles with Toni through the dashboard mirror. _Who knew a simple car ride could make her stomach flutter so much?!_

 

**-**

 

Veronica has never felt as safe as she did walking down the corridor towards the student lounge. Cheryl was right, they were a power trio. Veronica in the middle, Cheryl and Toni flanking her on both sides. Heads turn as they stride down the corridor, their heads held high as they ignore the world around them. The student lounge is empty when they arrive and Veronica finds herself dragged over to the comfiest couch (as Cheryl deems it) sinking in beside them. Toni sits first, pulling Cheryl into her lap and then patting the space for Veronica to nestle herself into the couch. As other students start to file in Veronica shifts closer to the other two, her head thrown back laughing at something Toni said. Cheryl getting ever passionate showing them sketches for the upcoming Vixens routine and listing off all the duties she had to delegate. Veronica smiles indulgently, for the first time feeling thankful that Cheryl took her HBIC shirt back.

 

Toni’s arm rests against the back of the couch, every now and then twirling a strand of Veronica’s hair between her forefingers. She leans into Toni’s touch, ignoring the odd looks others shoot them. She doesn’t care, the contact is comforting in a way she didn’t know she craved. All that comes shattering down as the door opens and the familiar blonde ponytail makes its appearance. Betty enters the room with Jughead and Archie in tandem.

 

Cheryl stops mid sentence glancing at Veronica, her eyes widen as she takes in the tension building in her jaw. Her hand finds Veronica’s and gives it a light squeeze, a reminder she’s here.

 

“Maybe I should go.” Veronica whispers, ducking behind Toni's shoulder.

 

It does nothing to conceal her. Cheryl would laugh if Veronica didn't look so upset. She sighs and looks to Toni with a pleading smile. Toni rubs Veronica's shoulder and gently turns her head so she's facing her.

 

“You have every right to be here.” She seeks out Veronica's eyes to make sure her point comes across.

 

Veronica bites her lip and peaks from her hiding spot, relaxing when she sees Betty talking to Jughead. She sits up straighter and nods.

 

“If anyone should leave it's _them_ ,” Cheryl glares daggers into the back of their heads, “anyone with half a brain wants you here Veronica.”

 

Toni nudges Veronica with a playful smile, grinning when Veronica gives her a small smile in return.

 

“You can do better than that, Raven.” Cheryl smirks.

 

Veronica turns a beetroot colour, letting out the loudest snort. Toni and Cheryl are laughing more, the three of them lost in a sea of snorts and giggles. Veronica waves her hands trying and failing to shush the others. Neither notice a figure approaching them until it's too late, a dark shadow beginning to fall over them. Veronica stiffens, her laughter trailing off. She's on her feet in an instant, hair slipping easily out of Toni's gentle touch. She walks away without a word not bothering to grab her bag. Cheryl stands turning to face the blonde intruder with a look of true disdain. Toni squeezes her shoulder, scooping Veronica's belongings and following the way she left.

 

“Hello cousin,” Cheryl says, examining her nails in a way that says this conversation isn't worth her time, “did you want something?”

 

“I just wanted to talk to Veronica.” Betty says.

 

When Cheryl simply stares back Betty shifts uncomfortably.

  
  
"Do you know where she went?"

 

Cheryl flashes her a toothy grin, “Gee Betty I don't know,” She taps her finger to her chin and hums, “since I'm here talking to you.”

 

Betty can feel her patience starting to thin. Her fingernails starting to dig into her palms, "Oh-kay Cheryl. I'm just going to-"

  
  
Cheryl is one step ahead, sliding so she's blocking Betty's path.   


An indignant huff escapes Betty, “Let me pass."

 

“Why should I?” Cheryl raises an eyebrow.

 

Betty stiffens, her fist fully clenched and her lips pulled into a tight frown. Cheryl can tell she’s trying to hold back but she doesn’t care. She takes a step closer, her face neutral - almost scarily calm.

 

"Move Cheryl." Betty moves closer her eyes narrowing, "Veronica is _my_ friend, this doesn’t concern you." the malice in Betty’s voice is thinly veiled.

  
  
Cheryl, smiles, pointing mockingly at Betty as she scoffs, "oh, you’re her friend now are you?"

  
  
"Yes." Betty spits, her body trembling with poorly concealed rage.

 

Cheryl crossed her arms, sending her an icy look, “Then you're a pretty terrible friend.”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

She looked down her nose at Betty, unimpressed. “You say you care but where were you when Veronica needed you?”

 

Betty swallows and looks away.

 

“Exactly. You didn't even try to understand how she was feeling,” Cheryl can feel her hands shaking but pushes through, glancing up in frustration, “and you expect me to believe you want to be there for her all of a sudden.”

 

Betty looks up, tears shining in her eyes.

 

“I messed up Cheryl-”

 

She shakes her head and steps closer, “No, you made a choice. You left her alone and hurting. What kind of friend does that?!”

 

“Why do you even care?!” Betty replies forcefully, her fist shaking with every word, “You'll be back to hating her next week!”

 

“Bullshit,” Cheryl laughs, the sound hollow, “I had my issues with Veronica but it was never about her, they were _my_ issues.”

 

Betty sighs, shrinking in on herself, “I just want to talk.”

 

“That's not your choice.” Cheryl says firmly.

 

“Well it's not yours either.” Betty fires back, squaring her shoulders. Her eyes are hard as she meets Cheryl's gaze.

 

Cheryl shoots back a withering glare, “No, it's Veronica's.”

 

Betty sighed, trying to keep her calm as she said, "Look, I know you're trying to be there for her but we’re a team. Veronica needs her best friend.”

 

Cheryl felt her patience snap. "I'm sorry, trying?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, fixing her with an incredulous look.

 

Betty opened her mouth to try and explain but Cheryl held up a hand, cutting her off.

 

“You know what?” Cheryl narrows her eyes, “It has _everything_ to do with me. I'm the one who held her as she cried and convinced her not to leave Riverdale!”

 

"I- she what?" Betty said, voice little more than a shocked whimper.

 

Cheryl laughs bitterly, “Oh, Betty. You didn't even know? And yet you call yourself a better friend than me. That's rich."

 

Betty’s jaw goes slack, her eyes similar to a wounded puppy.

 

Cheryl shook her head, blowing out a breath.  
  
"I'll keep it short. You make this right, or you leave her alone,” emphasizing her words with a jab of her finger in Betty’s chest, “I'm not gonna say it again. I don't want to fight you but if you hurt Veronica again I will not be responsible for my actions.”

 

Cheryl turns on her heel, striding from the room with a small self-assured smile. She doesn’t need to look back to know Betty is watching her, but she can’t find it in herself to care about Betty’s feelings right now. It's only when she's out of sight that she lets out a breath. It should alarm her how easily her defences flared up, but it doesn’t. There’s a feeling she isn’t sure how to deal with lingering in the spaces in her mind. All Cheryl knows she’d do it again in a heartbeat.

 

-

  


Toni practically runs out of the lounge, Veronica’s bag carefully secured on her left shoulder as she picks her way down the corridor. _How could she have disappeared so fast?_ Toni quickens her pace, eyes scanning insistently through the sea of students with no such luck. The mindless chatter grates on her mind, but does nothing to distract her from her thoughts as her mind scrambles to think where Veronica could be. She pushes the images of a sobbing Veronica from her mind. God, she needs to find her and fast.

 

Toni rounds the corner, stopping to glance in every open room. With that yielding no results, she finds herself breaking into a run and powering past anyone who dared to get in her way. She thinks she may have knocked a confused Kevin into some lockers, but that's the least of her concerns in the moment.  She can see a glimmer of raven hair disappearing into the restroom and she instantly follows throwing the door open and steps inside.

 

She smiles, approaching her with a soft smile, “I thought you’d never stop.”

 

Toni groans as a complete stranger whirls around looking at her as though she’s grown 3 heads. She backs away and leaves giving her an apologetic smile and taking off. The available rooms are starting to disappear too, every step adding to the sinking feeling in Toni’s stomach.

 

Toni is pulled out out of her thoughts as she reaches her locker, looking up to see Fangs and Sweet Pea leaning against it.

 

“Topaz!” Sweet Pea bellows despite her close proximity, “thought we were heading in together.”

 

“I came in with Cheryl.” She shrugs stopping in front of him,

 

He smirks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Fangs chuckles beside him, stopping at the frustrated expression on Toni’s face. Sweet Pea’s smirk widens taking great pleasure at the blush it elicits.

 

Toni smacks his chest, “Don’t be a perv, Pea.”

 

He doesn’t flinch, looking down at her with the same amused smirk. “That the best you got, shrimp?”

 

She takes a step forward and clenches her fist, just as Sweet Pea moves back holding his hands up.

 

“Alright- no need to be like that.” He says gruffly, barely containing his amusement.

 

Toni smiles back despite still wanting to punch him. That’s just their friendship, Sweet Pea is the annoying brother she never had. He’s always helped her when she needed it, they both have. It’s worth a shot.

 

“Have either of you seen Veronica?”

 

Sweet Pea shrugs, looking at her with a bored stare, “I don’t keep track of Northsiders.”

 

“This is important.” Toni releases an exasperated breath.

 

He looks to Fangs, jerking his head in Toni's direction. They stare at one another for several long minutes, Toni hates their silent conversations. Fangs always tells Toni it's because they're best friends, though she's been their best friend since she was 8 and has yet to master that skill. They finally look up, Sweet Pea speaking first.

 

“The Princess ran round the corner,” He gestures lazily, “like 10 minutes ago.”

 

“You couldn't have started with that?!” Toni narrows her eyes, fixing Sweet Pea with a fierce glare.

 

He shifts running a hand through his hair. Fangs pats his arm and turns to Toni with a knowing smile.

 

“Veronica looked pretty upset, I've never seen anyone run that fast.” Fangs explains softly, a hint of admiration in his tone.

 

“She was fine until Betty came in.” Toni mutters bitterly.

 

Sweet Pea's lips curl in disgust, he wasn't the blonde's number 1 fan.

 

“I gotta go.”

 

Toni rounds the corner, repeating the motion of searching every classroom. After searching the corridor there’s still no sign of Veronica, leaving Toni defeated and dejected. She glances at her phone, cursing as the time for class draws nearer. She heads to the history classroom, not used to being there this early. Toni pushes the door open and steps inside, starting to make her way to her usual seat - the desk in the very back corner. She looks up, stopping in her tracks as she spots the very person she was desperate to find.

 

Veronica sits slumped in her seat, eyes downcast as tear tracks stain her cheeks. Her hair falling freely over her face like a shield from the outside world. Toni wants to rush over and scoop the girl up and hold her but something holds her back. Maybe it’s how fragile Veronica looks, the sight tugging at Toni’s heartstrings. She moves to the window a few seats away from Veronica and clears her throat.

 

Veronica’s head snaps up, the shock evident in her expression.

 

Toni dangles Veronica’s bag on her finger, “I think you’re missing something,” she says softly, lips quirking in a wry smile.

 

She crosses the space and sets it down beside Veronica’s foot before going back to her previous spot.

 

“You really didn’t have to do that.” She speaks toward the ground rather than looking at her

 

Toni shrugs with a small smile, “What are friends for?”

 

Veronica blinks at her for a moment, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks. She laughs, the sound broken as she hastily wipes her eyes.

 

“I’m such a mess.” Veronica mumbles into her hands.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Toni says quietly, mainly to herself.

 

Veronica groans, prying her fingers from her face and twisting to face Toni. Her smile is hesitant and small but Toni can’t help but feel accomplished.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Veronica shakes her head, smile becoming more confident. “You can sit next to me, if you want.”

 

Toni glances at her usual seat and back to Veronica, feeling her resolve start to fade.

 

“Unless you think it will ruin your reputation sitting up front,” Veronica wiggles her eyebrows, a challenge in her tone.

 

“I guess I can make an exception, for you.” Toni quipps with a smirk and flops down ungraciously into the seat beside her.

 

Veronica giggles, tutting at Toni’s display. They fall into a comfortable silence, only broken when Toni reaches across the desks and places her hand over Veronica’s.

 

“Y’know you don’t have to talk to Betty until you’re ready.” Toni finally says.

 

“How did-”

 

Toni waves her off, continuing firmly, “She hurt you. you’re allowed to be upset about it.”

 

“I know,” Veronica lets out a heavy sigh, “I just- it’s gonna sound stupid but we’re B and V, together through thick and thin. I wanted her to be there for me.” She emphasized the last sentence, like she really wanted to be understood.

 

“And it hurts because she chose to leave.” Toni fills in.

 

Veronica looks away, her voice sounding distant, “I’ll always be there for her, why can’t she be there for me?”

 

“Only Betty can answer that,” Toni admits sadly, “but I will say that you deserve better. A friendship should build you up, not tear you down.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“I usually am,” Toni nods a smug grin playing across her lips, “you’ll get used to it.”

 

“We should hang out.” Veronica blurts out, laughing at her own brashness, “I mean- if you want to of course,” she looks up through her eyelashes.

 

Toni squeezes her hand, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Too many possibilities.” Veronica claps her hands, a wide grin taking over her face.

 

Toni points her finger, “I’m not going shopping with you.”

 

Veronica smiles, a little too smug for Toni’s liking. By the look of determination on her face, Toni can tell she’s going to have a hard time saying no to Veronica. Stangely, she doesn’t seem to mind.

 

**-**

 

The bell signaling lunch jerks Veronica back to reality. She’d spent all of her morning classes lost in her thoughts. History was the only tolerable class, mainly due to Toni sending her silly notes the entire time. The next classes were spent avoiding talking to anyone and praying for the day to be over with.

 

She sighs, shoving her books into her bag and making her way to the door, ready to find an abandoned classroom to have her lunch in. She's barely set foot out the door when a hand grabs her wrist. She's caught off guard, the person tugging her in the opposite direction she'd intended. Veronica spins around, her fist closing ready to strike. Cheryl stares back at her with an amused smirk.

 

“Oh, it's you.” Veronica releases her fist, shoulders loosening.

 

Cheryl quirks an eyebrow, “Who else would it be?”

 

“When you've been groped on the subway enough times you learn to keep your guard up.” Veronica says shrugging like it's nothing.

 

Cheryl's eyes widen at the admission, a dark flicker of unease flitting across her face. Even though her thoughts are clearly preoccupied with the matter, she makes no move to comment on it. They fall into a pattern, walking side by side. Veronica’s gaze drifts down lingering on Cheryl's hand still gripping her wrist.

 

“Where are we going?” Veronica asks after a while.

 

“We're getting lunch.” Cheryl shoots her a look, one that says her response should have been obvious.

 

Veronica's cheeks flush, a soft barely audible “oh.” slips out.

 

Cheryl stops them, releasing her hold on Veronica as she stands in front of her. Her gaze softens as she takes a step closer.

 

“Did you honestly think we were going to let you eat lunch alone?” Cheryl asks, curious but not accusatory, tilting her head towards her.

 

Veronica looks down, worrying her lip between her teeth.

 

“I didn't want to assume anything.”

 

Cheryl frowns at the vulnerability laced in Veronica's tone. This is exactly why she stood up for her.

 

“You're eating lunch with us from now on.” She says firmly.

 

“Are you-”

 

“Yes I'm sure.” Cheryl gives her a silencing look, smiling when Veronica simply nods.

 

They continue walking. Cheryl's no longer holding her hand and Veronica finds herself mourning the loss. Their shoulders bump as they walk. It's not like hand holding but Veronica enjoys the contact either way.

 

Getting to the cafeteria doesn't take very long. Veronica's hand reaches for the door as Cheryl's closes in. They giggle, playfully shoving one another's hand in a battle for dominance. Cheryl uses her hip to bump Veronica aside and pushes the door, holding it open and gesturing for Veronica to go first.

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, no real annoyance in the action.

 

“Such a gentlewoman.”

 

Cheryl cringes at the word. Slapping a smirk back on her face.

 

“Though it would have been more chivalrous if you hadn't hip checked me first.” Veronica says pointedly.

 

Cheryl grins teasingly, “not sure what you're talking about _Raven_.”

 

“I so wish I hadn't told you that story.” Veronica groans, looking away before the inevitable blush forms.

 

“It's cute.” She shrugs, smiling at the way Veronica ducks her head.

 

They breeze through the line, Cheryl laughs at Veronica’s choice of a trusty salad and a bottle of iced tea. Veronica is openly surprised when Cheryl doesn’t join her like she’d thought and instead chooses a burger and fries. They pay for their meals and carefully navigate their way through the hustle and bustle. After a minute of searching it seems Cheryl has found what she was looking for and Veronica finds herself once again letting Cheryl tug her through the room and pull her towards a table in the center of the room.

 

As they get closer Veronica can easily make out Toni, her pink streaks standing out against all the leather. Toni sits opposite two Serpents that Veronica has come to learn are Sweet Pea and Fangs. A sense of dread hits her as they draw nearer and she feels everyone’s eyes staring her down.

 

“Make some room boys.” Cheryl demands clicking her fingers.

 

Fangs shuffles up instantly, tugging a disgruntled Sweet Pea with him. Toni greets them both with a dazzling smile, rising to allow Cheryl to take her place and rounding the table to sit next to the boys. After a moment of hesitation Veronica sits beside Cheryl, hoping no one can see how anxious she is. Though the way Cheryl’s hand finds hers and the softness in Toni’s gaze  tells her she’s not as secretive as she hoped.

 

“Why’s a northsider sitting with us?” Sweet Pea jabs his fry in Veronica’s direction.

 

“Cheryl’s been sitting with us for weeks.” Toni deadpans.

 

It earns her a smile from Cheryl and she can see Fangs smirking into his food. Sweet Pea’s eyes narrow looking at Veronica with disdain. She squirms under his gaze, unknowingly shifting closer to Cheryl.

 

“Fine, why is _Veronica_ ,” he grimaces as though the name is somehow wrong, “sitting at our table?”

 

Veronica stiffens, whether out of shock or fear she isn’t sure. She didn’t think he even knew her name. Beside her Cheryl growls, sitting forward, her eyes sharp and cutting. Across from her Toni has a similar expression - arms folded and fixing Sweet Pea with an unimpressed frown.

 

“Because she’s my friend and I want her here.” Toni says firmly, voice raising a little, “is that going to be problem?”

 

Veronica feels a rush as Toni squares her shoulders, she hadn’t expected such a fiesty response.

 

Sweet Pea stares at Toni for a while, his gaze flitting to Veronica’s for a brief second and then he shakes his head.  

 

“S’pose she can stay then.”

 

Veronica feels a little offended she’s back to ‘she’, but she mainly feels relief, relaxing as he turns his attention to Fangs. She looks to Toni in admiration, she could kiss her right now - her knight in leather. She shakes her head, quickly pushing that thought out of her mind. No, she couldn’t be thinking that.

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a softie really.” Fangs gives her a warm smile.

 

She smiles back though she doesn’t fully believe him, sneaking a glance at Sweet Pea and shaking her head. Not sure how anyone who looks that fierce can be called soft.

 

“Maybe we should tell her the ice-cream story,” Toni adds a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

 

Sweet Pea jerks his head towards her, a rare look of fear on his usually hard face. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Cheryl leans forward eagerly, “Now, I really want to hear the story.”

 

“Shut it Blossom.” He snaps with no real malice.

 

“You shouldn’t tell it if Sweet Pea doesn’t want you to.” Veronica admonishes.

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes shoving her, “you’re no fun.”

 

Veronica sticks her tongue out at her. Toni shrugs and goes back to eating her food, she’ll no doubt be telling Cheryl later. Sweet Pea looks to Veronica, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly - it’s the closest she’ll get to receiving a smile, so she’ll take it.

 

“Anyway,” Cheryl announces bringing Veronica’s attention back to her, “we, that is TT and I, are planning to go on a mini-golf adventure. You in?”

 

“You play mini golf?” Veronica can’t help but laugh, the image too bizarre to picture.

 

“We _rule_ at it.” Toni corrects smugly. Cheryl nods her agreement.

 

Veronica smiles amused, “Well in that case, count me in.”

 

“We could make it a boys versus girls?” Fangs pipes up, “maybe we could invite Jug and-”

 

“Ew, no.” Cheryl scoffs, “this is a girls only event.”

 

He deflates and it’s something about the glimmer of hope in his eyes that makes Veronica feel bad for him.

 

“She’s just saying that cause she knows we’ll win.” Sweet Pea bumps his shoulder.

 

“As if!” Cheryl fires back, “If I remember correctly I annihilated you during games night.”

 

“Whatever.” He huffs.

 

Cheryl’s got that challenging glint in her eye and it spurs Veronica on.

 

“We could have another games night,” she chips in, leaning closer, “have ourselves a little rematch.”

 

Two sets of determined eyes meet her own and she thinks Sweet Pea is smiling at her, Cheryl definitely is.

 

“Absolutely Veronica,” Cheryl smirks, “you can see me make Sweet Pea cry.”

 

“s’not like I have anything better to do.” He shrugs and adds, “I don’t fucking cry.”

 

“You have no idea what you’re unleashing.” Toni warns popping a fry into her mouth.

 

Veronica laughs, feeling more comfortable as the chatter continues. Cheryl and Sweet Pea’s banter have the rest of the table in stitches. Toni keeps stealing fries from Cheryl’s plate and smirking every time Veronica raises an eyebrow at her thieving. She notes how Cheryl eventually gives up and inches the plate closer to Toni’s side, shooting her girlfriend a soft smile. Veronica feels herself drawn to their interactions, the little touches in between Cheryl and Sweet Pea’s sparring match and the way their gaze lingers on one another even when they aren’t speaking. It isn’t the first time she wishes she had someone like that in her life.

 

“Hey Ronnie.” She’d recognise the boyish charm anywhere.

 

The conversation immediately stops, all turning to look as Archie Andrews walks towards them. Veronica jumps up wrapping her arms around him, his arms snake around her waist holding her tight. She pulls back to find Cheryl and Toni stood on either side of her glaring daggers into Archie’s face.

 

“What do you want Andrews?” Toni folds her arms.

 

“I uh- I just wanted to see Veronica.” He scratches his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“You’ve seen her, so shoo.” Cheryl motions with her hands.

 

Veronica moves in front of them, smiling in a way she hopes is calming. “It’s okay, I’ll talk to him.”

 

“You sure V? We can get rid of him,” Toni says lowly, shooting another glare Archie’s way.

 

“I’ll be back.” Veronica smiles.

 

She leads Archie away quickly, sitting down at an empty table, her back to the girls.

 

Cheryl stomps back to her seat, sullenly picking at her food. Toni squeezes her arm and sits down, gaze locked on Veronica and Archie. Cheryl follows her eyeline, turning fully to scrutinise.

 

“What does _he_ want?” Cheryl grits her teeth.

 

“She's been upset enough today.” Toni says sadly.

 

They can't see Veronica's face but she nods along to whatever Archie's saying.

 

“Maybe we should go over.” Cheryl puts, or rather throws, her food down.

 

“He's probably trying to get Veronica to forgive Betty.” Toni clenches her jaw.

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “without a doubt.”

 

“He's asking her out.” Sweet Pea says without looking up.

 

The result is instantaneous. Cheryl and Toni snap their heads towards him. He slowly looks up, smirking at their annoyed expressions.

 

“They're probably gonna kiss again.”

 

Cheryl shakes her head, “don't be ridiculous, Veronica doesn't like him anymore.” who she's trying to convince is unclear.

 

“Well he likes her.” Sweet Pea nods in their direction.

 

Toni looks over first, feeling her blood boil at the sight of Archie's hand on Veronica’s arm. The touch looks tender and Toni isn't sure why she hates it. It's not like Archie is doing anything wrong but the urge to rip his arm off remains. Cheryl reluctantly glances over, looking away a moment later, slapping on a strained smile.

 

“Wow, you must really hate Andrews,” Fangs comments with a laugh, “If looks could kill.”

 

Toni straightens, fixing him with a pointed look.

 

Cheryl shakes her head, “I don't hate Archie. I just don't think they’re a good fit.”

 

“Veronica is really fragile right now,” Toni explains, “we’re trying to look out for her.”

 

Fangs nods, sharing a look of disbelief with Sweet Pea. It’s becoming more and more obvious with every dagger they send Archie's way. Veronica finally stands and walks back to the table with a smile, widening as Cheryl and Toni look so relieved by her presence.

 

“You okay?” Cheryl asks, immediately wrapping an arm around Veronica as she sits beside her.

 

“I'm fantastic. Archie invited me to Pops.” Veronica flashes her a toothy grin.

 

“Oh,” Cheryl swallows, “that’s great.”

 

Veronica smiles and turns her attention back to her salad, completely oblivious to the shared looks of anguish between Cheryl and Toni. She notices Sweet Pea smirking but decides against asking why, not even his confusing behaviour could dampen her mood. Cheryl's arm tightens around her waist and Veronica doesn’t completely hate the feeling, only wishing Toni was sat on the same side. Smiling at them is easy and she finds herself subconsciously doing it all throughout lunch.

 

When they depart for class she hugs them both tightly, reveling in how right it feels. She tries not to question it, even if walking away from them feels hard. Not even a minute after she's rounded the corner her phone beeps and two messages pop up.

 

_Cheryl Blossom has started a group message with Toni Topaz and Veronica Lodge_

 

 

> **Cheryl: You're joining us for a movie marathon tonight.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Toni: That's not asking babe**
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheryl: *eye roll emoji* anyway! We're stopping on the way home for snacks *peace sign emoji***
> 
>  
> 
> **Toni: We'll meet you at your locker V**

  


Veronica grins, as if she could say no to them. She just hopes it isn't a scary movie night, though the idea of snuggling into them both doesn't sound completely terrible. Yes, this day is definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so blown away by all the support you guys have given me. I love reading all of your comments and getting asks. I'm invested and I really hope you like this little fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re really doing this?”
> 
>  
> 
> Toni’s smile lights up her face, “Looks like we are.”
> 
>  
> 
> Cheryl’s smile drops, eyes widening comically. “How on earth do we woo her?”

“Should I be scared?” Veronica says to Toni in a stage whisper.

 

Today they both sit in the back of the car as Cheryl drives. It had taken very little to persuade Veronica to come along, surprised to find she didn't know Riverdale had a miniature golf course. Cheryl had woken her up with a much too eager grin and ordered her to be ready in five minutes, despite Veronica's half asleep grumbles of protest. So now here she was sitting back trying to keep herself from falling asleep. Toni wasn't helping, offering her shoulder. And who was Veronica to refuse such an inviting suggestion. 

 

Sitting in the passenger side is a bag with three red golf clubs, the initials “C.B” engraved in gold cursive lettering on the handles. Veronica had tried to move them, but thought better of it at Cheryl's cat-like hiss.

 

Toni gives her shoulder an affectionate squeeze, “It'll be fun, I promise.”

 

Veronica tilts her head, “Cheryl won't throw any clubs at my head if I beat her, right?” gaze flitting to the front and back.

 

“That I can't promise,” Toni smirks and leans closer lowering her voice, “but don't worry, I'll help you get a running start.”

 

“What are you two hens whispering about?” Cheryl mock glares through the mirror.

 

Toni flashes her an innocent smile, “Nothing babe.”

 

Cheryl hums, unconvinced, and focuses back on the road, shooting them suspicious looks every now and then. 

 

Veronica bites her lip, stifling the laugh that tries to slip out. She meets Toni's gaze; one glance at her smirk and she knows she's done for. Veronica doesn't have time to clamp a hand over her mouth before her laughter is bubbling over louder than expected. Toni lurches forward, snorting, which only makes Veronica giggle more. The backseat is a chorus of giggles and chuckles, their heads thrown back in melodious laughter. 

 

“What am I going to do with you two?!” Cheryl shakes her head, lips quirking up in a bemused smile. 

 

“You love it.” Toni teases with a confident smile. 

 

Cheryl waves her hand, neither confirming nor denying it. Though the hint of a smile as Veronica rests her head on Toni's shoulder tells her she's right. Veronica’s eyes flutter shut as she perches on Toni's shoulder, warm rays of sunshine beam down on her. Maybe she could like this feeling. She drifts off almost instantly, subconsciously snuggling in closer. 

 

Sooner than Veronica would like the car comes to a stop and a hand is gently stirring her from her slumber. She blinks and splays her hand across her eyes to temporarily block the sun from view. She detangles herself from Toni and gets out, holding the door open to allow Toni to clamber out after her. 

 

“Thanks V,” Toni gives her a soft smile. 

 

For a moment Veronica thinks Toni's eyes lingered on her lips. She shakes her head, why would Toni want to kiss her - she has a girlfriend. 

 

“We better go before Cheryl has an aneurysm.” 

 

Veronica hums in agreement, following her as they walk to join Cheryl by the entrance. She shamefully lets her gaze roam over Toni's body. She wore a plain black t-shirt and tied around her waist a purple and black plaid shirt. Her faded denim shorts stopped halfway down her thigh. Why did she choose today to expose her legs?! Her gaze is drawn to the sliver of skin visible where Toni's shirt rides up. The head of a snake stands out against her skin, Veronica hadn't known a tattoo to look that beautiful. Not even an hour in and she's reduced to a bisexual mess, how was she meant to survive a whole day with them?!

 

Veronica's thankful when they finally reach Cheryl and she can refocus her attention elsewhere. Cheryl's impatient frown is prominent as they get closer, her leg tapping with eagerness or anxiety, she can't be sure.

 

“Took your time.” Cheryl lets out a dramatic sigh. 

 

She turns on her heel, not waiting for a response as she strides through the entrance. They quickly follow her in and stop at the front booth. The man standing at the desk greets them with an extra peppy wave, and a commercial worthy fake smile. 

 

“How can I help ya girls?” 

 

Veronica stands back listening intently as Cheryl tells him what they want. She's already reaching for her purse before he can finish processing Cheryl's request. Cheryl has a handful of money extended but Veronica is quicker. She slams her money on the counter making both the guy and Cheryl jump. 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Cheryl tries to push Veronica's money back towards her.

 

Veronica places her hand over it firmly holding it down, levelling Cheryl with a determined stare.

 

“You drove, it's only fair.” Veronica pushes it towards the guy.

 

Cheryl shoves it aside and puts her own money down. 

 

“I invited you so  _ I'm _ paying.” Cheryl insists. 

 

Veronica steps closer smiling at Cheryl and looking directly at her as she places her money into the guy's hand. He scurries away as Cheryl turns fully to Veronica with an annoyed frown. 

 

“You little sneak!” Cheryl jabs a finger accusingly. 

 

“I get what I want, accept it.” Veronica sing-songs sticking her tongue out. 

 

Cheryl pouts, folds her arms and turns her nose up. Toni chuckles, snakes her arm around Cheryl's waist and rests her head on Cheryl's shoulder. 

 

“Aw it's okay babe,” she kisses her cheek, “you can pay for the shakes afterwards.”

 

“Fine,” Cheryl huffs and mumbles, “I still don't like it.”

 

The guy returns and hands them 2 golf clubs and 6 different coloured balls. He wishes them a good time and smiles as they make their way to the first hole. 

 

Naturally Cheryl chooses the red balls, Veronica the blue and Toni the green ones. Cheryl practically races to the first hole, placing her ball on the little black square. 

 

Toni clears her throat as Cheryl gets in position, she gives her girlfriend a pointed look. Cheryl looks down as a sheepish smile tugs at her lips. 

 

“JJ always let me go first,” Cheryl says wistfully, “or rather I begged until he eventually caved.”

 

“I don't mind you going first Cher,” Veronica shrugs and gives her a warm smile. 

 

Cheryl's cheeks pinken at the nickname, returning the gesture with a small smile. She turns to Toni and immediately feels her body start to relax. Cheryl moves forward and sets up her shot, she lines up her club and hits the ball with ease. Veronica tries not to gasp when it goes straight in the hole. 

 

Cheryl flips her hair, a cocky skip in her step. 

 

Toni takes her shot, though not as effortless as Cheryl made it look - she still manages to get it in on her first attempt.  _ No pressure or anything Veronica, you just have to get a hole in one how hard can it be? _

 

Veronica places her ball down and lines the club with it. She raises the club once, shakes her head and readjusts. A deep breath escapes her, swinging the club and striking before she can change her mind. She cringes as the ball rebounds off the wall and lands in a bush. 

 

“Are you sure you’ve never played before?” Cheryl jokes, smiling when Veronica glares back. 

 

“C’mon,” Toni sidles up beside Veronica, “I’ll show you what to do.” 

 

Veronica stands back watching as Toni demonstrates a perfect swing. Cheryl’s smirking in that annoyingly attractive way, but Veronica is anything but a quitter. The light bulb goes off as she turns to Toni with a determined smile. 

 

“I’ve always been a hands on learner.” 

 

Toni smiles back seemingly oblivious to the twinkle in Veronica’s eyes and stands behind her. Veronica glances over her shoulder, and smirks at Cheryl’s grumpy expression. She subtly leans closer into Toni and turns her attention back in front of her. Toni’s arms snake around her, her hands placed delicately over Veronica’s. 

 

“That’s it, like that.” Toni’s soft reassurances stroke Veronica’s ego wonderfully, she’s grateful she’s facing forward and Toni can’t see her flushed expression. 

 

Toni pulls Veronica’s hands back and leads her hands forward to hit the ball. It stays on the right path this time, stopping just shy of the hole. Veronica turns and throws her arms around Toni. 

 

“Thank you!” She choruses into Toni's neck. 

 

Toni laughs, patting her back and giving her a light squeeze. Veronica pulls back, a bright smile taking over her face. She looks over to Cheryl, relieved to see she's no longer trying to kill her with her eyes.

 

“Just use a bit more power next time.” Toni smiles.

 

Veronica nods and walks to her ball, gently tapping it into the hole with a satisfied smile. 

 

Cheryl snags her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Plenty more opportunities to catch up and get a hole in one."

  
  
"That is, if you're game." She smirks as she makes for the next hole, dragging Veronica by their interlinked hands.

  
  
"She has potential yet." Toni trails after them, listening to their trash talking with a fond smile.

 

Cheryl failed to mention the holes get harder, yet somehow she manages to get a hole in one in almost every one. Toni wasn’t fairing behind too badly either which just left Veronica with her incredibly bad aim. It had taken ten minutes for Cheryl to stop laughing after she’d flung her club into the pond. Taking pity on her, Toni had been giving her tips and she was slowly improving.

 

The next hole has a windmill with a small hole for the ball to go through. Cheryl gets the ball in with two shots, claiming the wind stopped her from a hole in one. Though Toni gets one and can’t help the smug smile she sends Cheryl’s way. Veronica sighs and moves to take her shot.

 

“I’m sure you can get it in under 10 shots,” Cheryl smirks.

 

She receives a playful shove as Veronica steps up to the plate and readies her shot, her knees bent as she brings the club back down.

 

“Keep it nice and steady V.” 

 

She smiles and follow’s Toni’s instructions, straightening her posture and taking a big breath. She swings it forward sending the ball into motion. After narrowly escaping one of the windmill blades the ball glides straight through the hole. They race to the back, all eyes on the ball as it shoots out the other side. 

 

“It’s not going to-” 

 

Toni shakes her head at Cheryl and turns back to Veronica. The ball starts to slow down and then easily slides into the hole. 

 

Veronica hoots triumphantly and drops her club. Toni sniggers as Veronica dances on the spot, her lips curving into an infectious grin. She shimmies her way to Cheryl, puffing her chest and lifting a sculpted brow.

 

“You were saying.” 

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, “whatever, you got lucky.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, “nu-uh  _ bombshell _ , I’m amazing. Admit it.”

 

Cheryl folds her arms, a defiant look in her eye. Veronica moves closer, her smile widening with every step. 

 

“Tell me how amazing I am.”

 

“Well,” Cheryl taps her chin, “you know what they say, 17th time’s the charm.”

 

Veronica pushes her chest, a small pout forming on her lower lip. 

 

“You’re just jealous I got it in on my first try and you didn’t.” 

 

“Mhmm, I’m sure that’s it.” 

 

Veronica huffs, ready to storm away but Cheryl’s hand tugs her wrist and pulls her back. She grumpily lets Cheryl wrap her arms around her, eyes fluttering shut as she sinks into the contact.  

 

“Fine, you big baby,” Cheryl chuckles softly against her ear, “your shot was amazing. Satisfied?”

 

Veronica smiles, eyes still closed, “close enough.”

 

It’s unfair how good of a hug Cheryl gives and sooner than either would like they’re pulled back to reality, following Toni to the last hole. Should she apologise for cuddling Cheryl? But then she’d also have to apologise for flirting with Toni at the start. Veronica doesn’t feel that sorry, which is probably another thing she should be sorry about. Flirting with friends is normal right? 

 

**-**

 

Pops is quiet when they enter, all smiles basking in the afterglow of their miniature golf adventure. Cheryl struts in like the winner she is, marching to the counter before Veronica can even think about trying to pay. Toni leads Veronica to a booth in the corner. She sits on one side, leaving room for Cheryl, and Veronica sits across from her on the other side. 

 

“Your score wasn’t bad by the end.” Toni speaks up with a smile. 

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, “we both know it was,” she looks up and smiles, “but it was really fun.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, every now and again catching one another’s eye and sharing a soft smile. Cheryl walks back over with a tray in one hand. She sits beside Toni and slides Veronica her usual double chocolate shake.

 

“How did you know my order?” 

 

“Like it’s hard,” Cheryl says through sips, “you always get double chocolate.”

 

“It took Archie several dates.” Veronica says with a shrug. 

 

_ Take that Andrews. _ Cheryl shakes her head, unable to shake the smirk on her face. She leans forward chin resting on the palm of her hand, “How was your date with Archiekins?”

 

“It wasn’t a date Cheryl,” Veronica pushes her milkshake aside, “but it was nice. Archie was just checking in, to see if I was okay.”

 

“No Varchie reunion then?” Cheryl fixes her a disbelieving stare.

 

Veronica shakes her head, “We work better as friends. He wants to try again with Val, I was helping plan his date.” 

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t try and force you and Betty Krueger to make up.” Cheryl snarks.

 

“Oh he tried,” Veronica admits letting out a heavy sigh, “I just didn’t want to hear it.” 

 

“Do you think you two will make up?” Toni pipes up. 

 

Veronica sits back, finger tracing the outline of her glass. She scoops some cream and brings her finger to her mouth. Both girl’s eyes trained to her movements.

 

“Have you thought anymore about my shopping trip idea Tones?” Veronica smiles innocently.

 

“Huh?” Toni blinks and clears her throat, “I’m not going shopping with you V.”

 

“You two are going shopping?” Cheryl folds her arms, frowning, “and I wasn't invited?!” 

 

Toni rests a hand atop Cheryl's thigh.

 

“Babe, if we were to go shopping you would definitely be invited.”

 

Cheryl smiles and lets her head fall on Toni's shoulder. Veronica looks at them with a small smile on her face as Toni slides her shake over to Cheryl. The scene before her is sweet and maybe she wants to be on the other side of the booth.

 

“What are your ideas then?” Veronica gestures to Toni with her straw.

 

“I go to a boxing club with the guys, it might not be your thing.”

 

Veronica leans forward intrigued, “You box?”

 

“I do, It's not for everyone though. You don't have to.”

 

“I'll do it,” Veronica smiles taking another sip, “ _ If _ we can go shopping another time.”

 

Toni groans and rubbs her temples,  _ walked right into that one _ . One glance at Cheryl’s bemused smile tells her she thinks the same. Toni looks up and is met with Veronica's confident smirk, it’s a little infuriating how quickly she cracks. 

 

“Alright, that’s fair.”

 

Veronica claps her hands together, “You will not regret this Antoinette Topaz.”

 

“You definitely will TT.”

 

“You shush,” Veronica flicks a bit of her shake at Cheryl.

 

She dodges as Cheryl throws some foam her way, laughs as it lands in her own shake. Cheryl playfully growls leaning forward to snatch Veronica’s glass.

 

“Give it back!” Veronica whines hands making grabby motions as Cheryl holds it further out of her reach. 

 

Veronica’s gasp as Cheryl takes a large swig of her shake turns into a pout as Cheryl shakes her head. 

 

“I’m sorry this combo is too good.” Cheryl quips unapologetically. 

 

Toni slides her glass across the table, “here, take mine.”

 

The adoring smile she receives makes it worth abandoning her shake, Veronica gives her hand a squeeze and there’s that warmth again, Toni’s brain needs to stop. Her gaze flits from Veronica to Cheryl, unable to decide who to focus on. Cheryl scooches closer to her, arms protectively hoarding both milkshakes as she sends teasing smiles in Veronica’s direction. Toni leans against Cheryl's side, twirling a lock of hair between her forefingers. Veronica sticks her tongue out at Cheryl and takes a sip of Toni's milkshake humming appreciatively at the chocolatey goodness. Toni hides a smile behind her hand.

 

* * *

  
  


“You’re pacing holes into the floor.” 

 

Toni freezes as Sweet Pea's voice cuts through her thoughts. She turns, giving him an apologetic smile and leans against the wall. 

 

“Why did you invite  _ her _ anyway?” 

 

Toni glares up at him, finger raised in warning, “Her name is Veronica, stop pretending like you don't know it.” 

 

He pushes her finger aside, “Then stop dodging my question.”

 

Toni glances at her phone, still nothing. Did she get the time wrong? Maybe she should have sent Veronica a message to remind her.

 

“We're friends, it was either this or we go shopping.” 

 

Sweet Pea's nose crinkles, “ha, you shopping with a northsider.”

 

“Shut it.” 

 

He grins and stands beside her. 

 

“You're already whipped for her, Topaz.”

 

Toni's head jerks up, her eyes narrowing accusingly. 

 

“I am not.” 

 

Sweet Pea laughs, the sound loud and boisterous, “you are a crap liar Shrimp.” 

 

Toni starts to respond but her words trail off, jaw dropping as the door opens and Veronica Lodge walks in. Toni's breath hitches, she wets her lips and tries not to stare at the vision in front of her. It would have been a lot easier if Veronica hadn't looked like a supermodel. 

 

Here she was wearing the shortest shorts Toni has ever seen, her legs seeming to never end. Her eyes linger on the curve of Veronica’s waist, caught on the sliver of skin visible beneath the slightly cropped t-shirt she has on. Across the front the words “Gym and Tonic”, Toni would have laughed if her throat wasn't dry. Veronica’s hair, usually falling effortlessly over her shoulders, today is pulled into a loose ponytail, strands of hair escaping and framing her face.

 

Toni’s mouth opens and closes as she whispers “Damn.” Out of the corner of her eye she can see Sweet Pea smirking, hurriedly clearing her throat, “I mean- hey V, glad you could make it.”

 

Veronica stops in front of her, a wide smile on her face. 

 

“Sorry I’m late, Cheryl was helping me pick an outfit.”  _ Toni will have to kill her girlfriend later. _

 

“It’s all good,” Toni waves her hand, “you ready for this?”

 

Veronica shifts on the balls of her feet, smile a little nervous around the edges. She sighs and looks at her. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Toni starts to speak when her gaze shifts to Sweet Pea, still stood beside her his eyes shamelessly roaming over Veronica’s form. Toni’s hand balls into a fist and she gives his shoulder a hard punch. He recoils turning with a betrayed expression, clutching his shoulder protectively.

 

“Um...OW! What the hell Topaz?!” 

 

“Stop staring at Veronica like a piece of meat!” Toni snaps. 

 

He holds his hands up, “wha- I wasn’t.” 

 

Toni glares at him, a dangerous glint in her eye. Despite her small size Sweet Pea steps back, a rare flash of fear appearing and quickly vanishing from his face. 

 

“She didn’t come here to be objectified!”

 

“I get it, geez.” He rolls his eyes, and retreats to the far end of the room. Muttering ‘pretty sure I wasn’t the only one’ under his breath. 

 

Toni’s attention snaps back to Veronica, her cheeks heating up at the awestruck expression she’s met with. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Veronica says with an almost shy smile. 

 

“I did.”

 

The expression on Veronica’s face is unreadable but something in it makes Toni uncharacteristically nervous. Something she hasn’t felt since Cheryl’s sleepover. She straightens up and claps her hands. She can do this. 

 

“I thought we’d start with some sparring. Then we can work on how to strengthen your jabs.” Toni demonstrates a punch, and grins, “If you’re not completely exhausted after all that we can rangle Pea into being your opponent.” 

 

Veronica's eyes light up, “Sounds fantastic  _ Sergeant _ Topaz.”

 

Toni laughs at Veronica's salute and leads her to a more secluded section of the room. She darts into the supply closet, finally letting out a breath and returning moments later with 2 pairs of boxing gloves and sparring pads. 

 

“Show me what you got V.”

 

Veronica grins, pulling on the boxing gloves and flexing her hands to make sure they're on right.

 

**-**

  
  


They settled into the rhythm of sparring.  Occasionally she'd make a suggestion for Veronica's form, but she seemed to grasp the basics quicker than Toni first expected. After a couple of minutes Toni changes it up, focusing on showing her how to block.

 

Toni lunges forward and Veronica narrowly misses a fist to her forehead, she quickly dodges and scurries back to regain her bearings. 

 

Toni lets her arms fall to her side, brows knitting together in concern, “Need a break?”

 

Veronica shakes her head, shoving an escapee strand of hair out of her face. 

 

“Let’s go again.” 

 

“Are you-”

 

“Toni please.” Veronica utters barely audible. 

 

The sound is fragile and it only reminds Toni why she suggested this in the first place: Veronica needs this. She nods, putting her arms back up and motioning for them to continue. Veronica moves in a flurry of mismatched punches, finally gaining some strength as Toni skillfully ducks and blocks every hit. 

 

“You’re really good at this.” 

 

Toni smiles, dodging Veronica’s fist as it just misses her jaw. She pulls her punch too quickly, giving Veronica only seconds to react she stumbles back and trips on her own feet.

 

“Shit-” Toni rips off her gloves and catches her in one fell swoop. 

 

Veronica gasps, her hands clutching Toni’s and letting her pull her to her feet. Her eyes are wide, face ghostly pale as she stares back at her. Toni can feel as well as hear the shallow edge to Veronica's breathing; it propels her forward. Her arm wraps around Veronica's waist as they walk over to the bench. 

 

“I’ll get you a drink.”

 

Toni races back to the other side of the room, swiping their water bottles from a confused Sweet Pea and running back to Veronica. She crouches in front of her and offers her a bottle. 

 

“I’m so sorry Toni, I misjudged my step and thought I could handle it.” She ducks her head, not meeting her eyes, “Clearly I was wrong.”

 

“Hey don’t do that, you’re doing great. Why don’t we try using a bag? It could help your focus.”

 

Veronica swallows, her head resting against the wall. “Do you mind if we just sit for a while? It was a little intense.”

 

Toni nods and sits on the bench scooting closer, her hand continuously rubbing over her knee in gentle circular motions. She isn’t sure why she keeps it up but the way Veronica shifts closer tells Toni it’s helping. They stay like that for a while, a quiet washing over them as they both lean into the touch. Veronica’s eyes flutter shut, her body visibly starting to relax. The question is on the tip of Toni's tongue, unsure whether to cross the boundary. 

 

“I lied, this isn't my first class.” Veronica says after a while, eyes still closed. 

 

Toni stills her movements. She glances up, gaze focused on the frown tugging between Veronica's eyebrows. 

 

“Back in New York, I used to sneak out for wild parties all the time. One night a couple of the neanderthals from my old school got a little too handsy, they tried to get me on the dancefloor,” She drew in a shaky breath, gathering herself before she continues, “They kept on shouting things at me, so I decided to go home early but- they followed me. Thankfully the manager of a restaurant saw me and helped me get home. But I remember feeling so scared, I just kept thinking about what could have happened if they'd have caught me,” she shrugs curling in on herself, gaze downcast, “So, I took some self defence classes.”

 

She pushes some stray hair out of her face.

 

“Then with everything that happened with Nick,” she spits his name, “and the black hood. I just- I don't want someone else to fight my battles; I want to be able to defend myself.”

 

Veronica sighs deeply “I should be better than this.”

 

They're quiet for a moment, Toni shifts closer and wraps her arm around Veronica's shoulder. She tugs until they're in a more comfortable position, with Veronica's head resting on Toni's shoulder and her arms clutching to Toni's waist. 

 

“What happened to you was terrible,” Toni runs a comforting hand through her hair, “no person should have to go through that. I can see why you want to learn.” 

 

Toni squeezes Veronica's arm and tightens her hold. 

 

“If I ever see that bastard I'll kill him.” 

 

“I'll help bury the body.” Veronica hums with a crooked half-smile. 

 

Toni chokes a laugh. 

 

“We, the Pussycats and I, made him pay for what he did to Cheryl.” Veronica shudders, images of that night clouding her mind. 

 

Toni nods, pushing it away as she speaks, “If you don't want to do this anymore that's okay. But, if you're up for it I'm here to help.”

 

“I'd like that.” Veronica whispers into her neck.

 

They're quiet again, cuddling on the bench. Toni's stopped reprimanding herself for enjoying it, friends hugs all the time. 

 

“Where did you learn how to box?” Veronica asks softly. 

 

“I've been coming here since I was 10,” Toni explains with a proud smile, “before I officially joined the Serpents people thought I was an easy target.”

 

“People are stupid.” Veronica scoffs.

 

“Yeah well, I got into a fight with a Ghoulie. Laid her out in 2 hits.” 

 

Veronica pulls back, raising a sculpted brow. 

 

Toni smirks squaring her shoulders, “No one's touched me since.”

 

“I can't imagine anyone would be stupid enough to try.” Veronica shakes her head, and pouts, “I'm a little jealous.” 

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You're a badass!” Veronica exclaims, her volume echoing around the room. 

 

Across the room Sweet Pea covers his ears, scrunching his nose in their direction. 

 

Veronica flushes, voice lowering considerably, “I should have known given your part of a gang but you, Antoinette Topaz, are a bigger badass than I thought.” 

 

“It's part of my charm.” Toni shrugs, fighting the blush that threatens to appear. 

 

“There's so much I don't know about you.” 

 

Toni smiles and stands, hand extended. “C’mon, let's get out of here.” 

 

Veronica takes her hand and grins, “where to?”

 

“Anywhere you want V.”

 

**-**

 

They don't say goodbye to Sweet Pea, Veronica feels a little guilty and tells Toni to text an apology. She does without question, ignoring the inevitable teasing she'll receive. He was right, Toni is definitely whipped, a revelation that's too shocking to dwell on. 

 

Veronica suggests they go to Pops and despite having been there 3 times that week Toni doesn't decline. She walks in first, holding the door open like the gentlewoman she is.

 

Veronica leans in and for a split second Toni thinks she's going to do something crazy and kiss her. Veronica cups her face and plants a chaste kiss to Toni's cheek. Toni ducks her head, grateful when Veronica heads to the counter. Her fingers brush over the spot where Veronica's lips were. She bites her lip to suppress a smile and makes her way to an empty booth. 

 

Toni glances to the counter, her smile escaping when she catches sight of Veronica speaking passionately to Pop. She returns to the booth minutes later with two chocolate shakes and a large slice of cake. 

 

“What number were we at?” Veronica asks as she sits on the opposite side. 

 

“14.”

 

Veronica takes a bite of the cake and slides it across the table to Toni. She has to admit the cake is more delicious than she thought. 

 

“Favourite flavour of ice-cream?”

 

Toni taps her finger against her chin, “Rocky road.” 

 

Veronica smiles her approval and takes a sip, waiting for the next question. 

 

“Favourite holiday?”

 

“That’s easy - Christmas! Nothing beats picking out your Christmas tree,” Veronica states matter-of-factly, “except maybe giving people gifts. I’m an excellent gift giver.”

 

Toni can’t help but laugh at the bright gleam in Veronica’s stare, her smile illuminating her entire face. 

 

“I love Halloween,” she smiles back.

 

Veronica sips her drink, “somehow that doesn't surprise me.” 

 

Toni playfully rolls her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. 

 

“Do you have any other tattoos?” 

 

“Yes.” Toni takes a long sip of her shake. 

 

Veronica’s itching on the edge of her seat, eyes shimmering with anticipation. 

 

“Oh my god, show me.”

 

Toni stands up shrugging off her jacket and spinning around. She pretends not to hear the hitch in Veronica’s breath as she tugs her shirt down to expose her right shoulder blade. Inked across her skin is a small blue and purple watercolour topaz, the colours blending together in soft swirls. Veronica can’t look away, entranced by the way the light makes the colours pop. 

 

“It's beautiful,” Veronica breathed, her gaze drifts to Toni’s, ” _ you're _ beautiful.”

 

Toni falters at the softness in Veronica's words, the sincerity in her stare.  _ Yes, she is well and truly funked.  _ She sits back down, sipping her drink to calm the sudden rush of nerves. 

 

“Um, next question,” Toni scratches her neck, “What was your favourite thing to do in New York as a child?”

 

“I adore new york, it's such a vibrant city,” Veronica smiles fondly, hands moving languidly as she talks, “When I was growing up I loved exploring. My Mother used to take me to the park to feed the ducks, and afterwards we would go to a bakery. Each day I'd pick something new for us to try. She gave me this mini film camera to run around with, I was no  _ Antoinette Topaz _ .”

 

Toni ducks her head, cheeks flushing under the praise.

 

“-and half my photos were ruined by a thumb over the lens,” Veronica chuckles, “but they were always framed and sat on my mother's desk.” 

 

“That's really sweet V,” Toni smiles, gentle and reassuring, “and I'm always here for photography tips.”

 

“I'll bare that in mind,” Veronica smiled wide, leaning closer, “I believe I still have a couple questions left.” 

 

Toni nods and sits up straighter, gesturing as if to say ‘fire away’. 

 

“What’s your favourite thing about being a Serpent?” 

 

Toni’s eyes widened and she lets out a small breath, not what she was expecting, “woah, where did that come from?”

 

“I’ve always been curious, you’re all so close.”

 

“The Serpents are a family and we take care of one another. Fangs was the first person I came out to,” Toni explains, a fond smile on her face, “I love feeling like I belong, around people that are always there for me; no questions asked, no matter what.”

 

Veronica looks up through her lashes, a sad smile on the corner of her lips. “Your family sounds amazing.”

 

“Not always - but they’re pretty great.” 

 

Veronica chuckles, “Maybe I should join a gang.” 

 

Toni smirks and gives her the once over, humming appreciatively, “I could see you in a leather jacket.”

 

“Of course, it’ll improve my rugged image.” 

 

Veronica gives her a mock serious glare, her lips cracking around the edges and she lets out a high pitched giggle. Her laughter is infectious and Toni can't help but laugh too. 

 

“How are your hands? Still sore?”

 

“They're okay,” Veronica says softly, “my nail polish is wrecked though.”

 

Toni playfully rolls her eyes and sits up to inspect them. Veronica shivers at the touch. 

 

“Cheryl knows the best salons around here, I can get her to sort something out for you.”

 

“Really? That would be fantastic. Thank you Antoinette.”

 

There's her full name again. Normally, Toni would hate it. Yet coming from Veronica's lips she finds herself smiling at the formality. It feels intimate, almost like a date. The image of dating Veronica is ingrained in Toni's mind, a flurry of thoughts and questions zooming around. No, she nods firmly, they were friends.  _ They had to be. _

 

* * *

 

The fire in Thistle House roared as Cheryl and Toni perched on the couch, remote in Cheryl’s hand as she lazily flicks through the channels. Her eyes remain focused on the tv as Toni twirls strands of her hair between her fingers. Cheryl sighs and snuggles in closer to Toni.

  
  
"You okay, babe?" Toni asks, brushing hair from her face and place a peck on Cheryl's forehead. 

  
  
"Yeah...I'm okay. It just feels-" Cheryl pauses waving her hand in the air trying to think of how to explain. 

  
  
There's an emptiness in her chest as she glances at the empty space on the couch. Toni's arms tighten around her. Cheryl's eyes flutter shut as she lets out another sigh, no words worthy enough to describe her feelings.

  
  
Toni places another kiss on her head and sighs deeply, "I know what you mean." 

  
  
She starts to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. It's not long before Cheryl's laughing too. 

 

“What is wrong with us?” Cheryl groans through her laughter. 

 

Toni laughs harder, the vibrations enough to cause a small earthquake. Cheryl slips off the couch, taking Toni with her. Their fall slightly cushioned by the softness of the rug. Cheryl flips them over and lies on top of Toni. Both of them beaming at each other. Toni leans up, hand tangling in Cheryl's hair and using it to tug her closer.

  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Veronica's voice breaks the silence.

 

They instantly freeze, heads whipping around to find Veronica leaning against the doorframe. She bites her lip and waves. Cheryl scrambles to her feet, pulling Toni up too. Her face almost as red as her hair. 

 

“Veronica, we were just- nothing, we weren't doing anything!”

 

Veronica arches a brow, something close to amusement on her lips.

 

“We weren't!” 

 

Toni glances at her and back to Veronica, stepping closer and squeezing Cheryl's hand. 

 

“We fell off the couch,” Toni says with a shrug.

 

Veronica nods, flashing them an apologetic smile, “I didn't mean to disturb you, I can go.”

 

“No!” Cheryl shrieks at the same time Toni says “Don't go.”

 

They chuckle and turn to her with matching soft expressions. Cheryl moves a fraction closer, looking up with more certainty.

 

“You aren't disturbing us Veronica, please stay.”

 

“Only if you want to,” Toni adds with a smile, “you're welcome to go to your room.” 

 

Her room. Veronica’s been staying at Thistle House for weeks and she feels 100 times more comfortable than she did at the Pembroke. The guest room is warm and spacious, and Veronica spends her nights sleeping in a sea of pillows. Most nights they watch movies or gossip in there until Veronica inevitably falls asleep. She wakes alone but covered in a blanket to a glass of orange juice and a plate of Toni's latest concoction. The past couple of days Veronica had been busy helping Archie with his date and rescuing more of her belongings from the Pembroke. It seems odd to miss the routine but two days is long enough. 

 

“Okay,” Veronica finally whispers, tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

She lets Toni grab her hand and guide her to the couch. Veronica settles in letting Toni's arms envelope her as she snuggles in closer. Cheryl cuddles into Veronica’s other side, arms draped across Veronica’s waist and resting atop of Toni’s. 

 

“We figured you were ditching us.” Cheryl says after a while, a hint of insecurity masked in her words.

 

“I would never miss this.” Veronica hums, eyes closed as she brings Cheryl closer.

 

Cheryl smiles and lets her head rest against Veronica’s shoulder. Toni moves her hand to play with the ends of Veronica’s hair, smiling when she arches into the touch. 

 

“Can I braid your hair?” Toni’s voice is soft, almost nervous.

 

Veronica nods sitting up to shift positions. Cheryl growls at the disruption and shifts so her back is pressed to Veronica’s front. Veronica’s arms move to Cheryl’s shoulders gently kneading away the built up tension. Toni's nimble fingers weave strands of Veronica’s hair and she has to admit it feels nice to be pampered. 

 

“Where were you?” Cheryl's voice brings her back. 

 

“I saw Betty.”

 

Cheryl twists to face Veronica, with an incredulous frown. “Are you back to being the V to her B?” 

 

Veronica sighs and shakes her head ( or as much as she can with Toni’s fingers still working through her hair). 

 

“I don’t think we’re there yet.” 

 

“Do I need to shoot her with an arrow?” Cheryl grins a little too eagerly, “You know I never miss.”

 

Veronica chuckles and presses a hand to Cheryl’s thigh, “Not this time Cher.” 

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and mumbles under her breath. She waves her hand and sinks back into Veronica’s embrace, waiting for her to continue. 

 

“We talked, and Betty apologised which is a start. She wants to earn back my trust and work at our friendship.”

 

“Do you want that?” Toni asks without looking up.

 

Veronica sighs deeply, “I don’t know, maybe.” 

 

“Well, we’ll support you whatever you decide,” Toni squeezes her shoulder, “right babe?”

 

“Of course,” Cheryl smiles a little mischievous around the edges, “if I can smack Betty when she hurts you again.”

 

“You're terrible!” Veronica exclaims with a soft giggle. 

 

“Puh-lease, you love it.” Cheryl grins from ear to ear.

 

Veronica bites her lip looking up through her lashes, her mock frown cracking at the edges. Cheryl flashes her a confident smirk and nestles back into Veronica’s chest. If Veronica is surprised she doesn't show it, hands moving back to resume their previous motions.

 

“Betty asked if I wanted to meet her at Pops tomorrow.” 

 

“Are you gonna go?” Toni asks before Cheryl can cut in.

 

“Thinking about it,” Veronica admits subtly leaning into her, “though I'd much rather cuddle with my favourite girls.”

 

Cheryl looks down at their joined hands with a shy smile, glancing over Veronica’s head to smile at Toni. She’s grateful Veronica’s eyes are closed and she can’t see the matching blush on their faces. 

 

“We could come with you,” Toni suggests, mindlessly tugging at the braid, “help make it less awkward.”

 

“That would be fantastic Tones!” 

 

Toni smiles at her and releases the hair, “I’m finished, Cheryl would you take a picture to show V how it looks.” 

 

Cheryl detaches herself and reaches for her phone, snapping a couple of pictures. She uses a finger to turn Veronica’s head and snaps a few more. 

 

“They look great TT,” Cheryl beams and twirls one of the braids, “now you need to do my hair.” 

 

Toni chuckles and squeezes Veronica’s shoulder, both silently mourning the loss when Veronica stands allowing Cheryl to take her place. She looks at the photos and smiles, Toni’s hairstyling skills are more than a little shocking. Two french braid ponytails frame her face. It’s not a style Veronica would have chosen but it looks simple; and different, something she can admire. She doesn’t realise how long she’s stood hovering before Cheryl is frowning at her.

 

“Come back here and cuddle.” 

 

Cheryl’s voice is firm, yet there’s a softness Veronica is still getting used to. It’s a command but she doesn’t mind, slipping back in beside them and delicately wrapping her hands over Cheryl. It isn’t enough contact and Cheryl is impatiently tugging her closer, and closer until Veronica’s head rests against Cheryl’s chest. 

 

“That’s better,” Cheryl whispers barely audible. 

 

Veronica has to agree, eyes fluttering shut as Cheryl’s expert fingers rub in soothing circles across her forehead. Toni presses a kiss to Cheryl’s neck and continues expertly weaving her wavy locks.  They lie in a comfortable silence, broken only by Veronica’s soft humming. 

 

“I won’t be nice to her, just so you know,” Cheryl cuts in. 

 

Veronica blinks up at her and smiles, “fine. No violence though.” 

 

Cheryl pretends to pout and rolls her eyes. Veronica giggles and playfully pushes at her shoulder. Cheryl bats at her hand in a cat-like fashion, smiling at the soft giggly response. 

 

“Your nails need fixing,” Cheryl states matter-of-factly. 

 

Veronica huffs snatching her hand back, arms folding across her chest. 

 

“It wasn’t an insult, just an observation.”

 

“Well, I would have gone sooner but a drill sergeant has taken over Vixen practice,” Veronica gives Cheryl a pointed glare, “leaving me pretty exhausted.”

 

“It’s settled, we’re having a spa day.”

 

Veronica arches an eyebrow, the hint of a smile forming on the corner of her lip.

 

“That’s not the way to ask someone.” 

 

Cheryl sneers and mumbles something incoherent. Veronica smiles up at her, continuing her innocent charade. 

 

“Was there something you wanted to ask me Cheryl?”

 

“You’re so annoying.” Cheryl huffs, no real malice in her words. 

 

Veronica smiles, smug and proud.

 

“Ugh, fine. Will you join me?” 

 

Veronica taps her finger to her chin, smirking when Cheryl growls. A wide grin takes over her face. 

 

“I would be honoured.”

 

Cheryl smiles and takes her phone back. She scrolls through and taps quickly, looking back to Veronica with an expectant smile.

 

“Friday work for you?”

 

“Friday's perfect,” Veronica sits up and shifts her gaze, “And will Miss Antoinette Topaz be joining us?”

 

Toni looks down with a slight grin and shakes her head, “I have plans with the guys.”

 

“So mysterious.” Veronica laughs, lips quirking, “your loss. Nothing beats a good pampering.”

 

“Agreed.” Cheryl turns to Toni with a pout, “Are you sure you can't skip TT?”

 

“And have to deal with Fangs pouting the whole weekend? I think not,” Toni pats Cheryl's arm and smiles, “send me updates though.”

 

Cheryl hums and tugs Toni down, their lips meeting in a soft touch. Veronica sighs forcing her gaze to the floor. She can’t be jealous, they’re a couple. It’s what they do. The squirming of her stomach is more like an tsunami, all her stupid feelings washing over her in waves. Maybe she should retreat, let them have their privacy. It’s only fair since she interrupted them. Veronica shifts and starts to get up but a hand grabs her wrist and gently tugs her back. She looks up to find both Cheryl and Toni looking at her, with their soft eyes and worried faces. God, she hates how hard it is to leave. 

 

Cheryl’s thumb traces circles back and forth over Veronica’s wrist. The tender touch starts to ease the tension radiating off of her. Toni smiles and the look speaks volumes. Veronica sinks back into their embrace, unsure why she considered leaving in the first place. Falling for someone usually takes time. Veronica doesn't fall for people quickly, not even with Archie. Yet here she is snuggling into Cheryl and letting Toni braid her hair, knowing she's in too deep. Falling for them is easy, quicker than falling asleep. Distancing herself would be the smart thing to do, except she doesn't want to be smart. She lets her eyes close and tries not to focus on the stampede in her stomach.

 

* * *

  
  


“Cheryl Blossom, you get back here right now!”

 

She quickens her pace, unable to hide the smirk from her face when Veronica races to catch up. Cheryl pushes the door open, hastily approaching the desk and opening her purse. Veronica huffs as she reaches her, shooting Cheryl a reproachful glare. 

 

“Was locking my door really necessary?!”

 

Cheryl’s lips quirk into a small smile, far too innocent for the mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

 

“My finger slipped.”

 

Veronica’s eyes narrow, head shaking as Cheryl’s grin widens. 

 

“I invited you, I had to pay.”

 

“We could have gone dutch, like gentlewomen.” 

 

Veronica knows she's pouting. For a second she’s tempted to stamp her foot but she resists the urge. Cheryl’s eyes gleam, and when she speaks again her voice has that smug air Veronica used to hate. 

 

“I get what I want, accept it.” 

 

Veronica’s pout deepens and she actually does stomp her foot. Cheryl throws her head back, releasing a loud belly of a laugh. When she looks up her eyes turn soft and Veronica can feel the fight leaving her. 

 

“Fine, you win.”

 

Cheryl flips her hair over her shoulder and grabs Veronica’s hand, tugging her past the reception and through a corridor. They come to a halt outside a room with a maple leaf on it. Cheryl lets go of Veronica’s hand and taps in a key code.

 

“My family invests a lot of money here,” Cheryl shrugs as way of explanation. 

 

Veronica steps inside, shrugs off her jacket and drapes it over her arm. Cheryl plucks it from her grasp and hangs it on the door. Veronica barely registers the change and begins wandering around with an awed smile. Cheryl leans against the wall and watches Veronica, an amused smile tugs at the corner of her lips. 

 

Though the exterior makes it appear no bigger than a supply closet, the interior is larger than expected and the room is infact a private suite. Situated in one corner are two massage tables and a full shelf of oils Veronica's never heard of. She picks them up, studies each individual label with rapt attention. In the other corner there’s a table layered with a wide variety of nail polish ranging from deep scarlet to bright yellow. Opposite the table is a large vanity mirror with hollywood style light bulbs that frame either side. Veronica’s jaw drops, spinning to face Cheryl with a child-like grin. 

 

“You have your own hot tub?!” 

 

Veronica’s bounces on the balls of her feet. It may be the cutest thing Cheryl has ever seen. When did Veronica get so cute?

 

“Our massages are booked for 4:30,” Cheryl lists off on her fingers, “then we can get our facials and of course our nails. So, hot tub until then?”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Veronica grins, interrupted by her loudly rumbling stomach, “evidently I need snacks.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes but places a couple of bills in her hand, “get whatever you want, just hurry back.”

 

Veronica nods and slips out of the room. She easily locates the vending machine, carefully scrutinizing each option before making her choice. She clutches the bag of red vines and spins around smacking straight into another body. Veronica takes a step away, glances up at the stranger and feels a surge of repulsion when he moves closer.

 

He flashes her an eager grin, “Oh great choice.”

 

Veronica side steps him, with a strained smile. “Thanks.”

 

“So, what's a pretty girl doing all alone?”

 

“I'm here with someone, so I should-” 

 

His hand lands on her shoulder and it takes all that Veronica has not to punch him. She could do it, she punched Reggie - she could punch the flirtatious smirk from this stranger's face.

 

“You should join me and  _ my _ friends, we’re a lot of fun.”

 

Did he really just wink at her?! Veronica’s fist clenches, her anger bubbling with every step closer. 

 

“I bet you’d look great in a bathing suit.” 

 

“She looks exquisite, actually.” 

 

Veronica jerks her head around, watching wide eyed as Cheryl strides over to her. A soft hand gently touches her arm and tugs her closer, her thumb brushing over Veronica’s wrist. She leans in, her lips softly pecking Veronica’s cheek, smiling at the blush it elicits. 

 

“Sorry I took so long babe.” 

 

Veronica smiles and lets her head rest against Cheryl’s shoulder.

 

The stranger huffs, eyes narrowing suspiciously, “Who are you?” 

 

“I’m Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell,” she smirks and fixes him with a pointed stare, “and you were hitting on my girlfriend.”

 

“What? I wasn’t-” 

 

“I sincerely hope you wouldn’t be that idiotic.” Her tone was sharp, smile holding a fierce edge. 

 

He opens and closes his mouth, glancing between the two with wide and disappointed eyes. He turns his nose up and stomps away, shooting Veronica a longing look as he leaves. Veronica releases a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and feels her body relax in Cheryl’s arms. She leans into Cheryl, spinning in her grasp.

 

“You didn't have to rescue me.”

 

“Of course I did,” Cheryl says firmly, “you were taking too long, I had to make sure you weren't kidnapped.”

 

Veronica hums and leans closer, her lips ghosting Cheryl's before diverting and placing a chaste kiss to Cheryl's cheek.

 

“Thank you for saving me, my scarlet knight.”

 

Veronica twirls out of Cheryl's arms, missing the shocked expression on her face. Cheryl reaches to touch the spot Veronica's lips did, the hint if a smile at the warmth radiating there. She doesn't move until Veronica is half way down the corridor, sporting a mischievous smile. 

 

“Last one to the room doesn’t get any snacks.”

 

Veronica sprints down the corridor, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Cheryl wants to roll her eyes but a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth. She races after Veronica, catching up to her in two large strides as her hand closes around the door handle. Veronica waves the packet, a victorious skip in her step. Cheryl smiles and lets Veronica push the door open, rushing in right at the last minute and swiping the packet from Veronica’s clutches. 

 

“Never challenge a Blossom.” 

 

Cheryl smirks plucking some candy from the packet, leaving Veronica speechless and gawping after her. Today was going to be fun.

  
  


**-**

 

“I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed.” 

 

Veronica sinks into the chair opposite Cheryl. Her eyes close as she lets out a content sigh. 

 

Cheryl hums her agreement and reaches for one of the nail polishes. She unscrews the lid and holds out her left hand starting to work. 

 

“You're really good at that,” Veronica leans forward, “Do mine?”

 

Cheryl preens under the praise. She nods not trusting her words. She finishes painting her nails and they sit in a comfortable silence, exchanging smiles every now and then. Cheryl gestures to the cluster of polishes, “Pick your poison.” 

 

“Actually, I think you should choose,” Veronica shakes her head and smiles, “I mean- I trust your judgement, so.” 

 

Cheryl picks a navy blue and takes Veronica’s hand, starting to paint her nails. They don’t speak for a while as Cheryl works away delicately painting. 

 

“I can’t believe we used to hate one another.”

 

Veronica finds herself smiling, how casual and nonchalant Cheryl sounds, "I wouldn't say hate." 

 

Cheryl starts on her other hand, rolling her eyes as Veronica aggressively shakes her head.

 

“Anyway, I want to put that behind us.” 

 

“Honestly, I was getting pretty tired of pretending to hate you,” Veronica admits, eyes wide and full of emotion, “because I don’t Cheryl, I’m not sure I ever did.”

 

Cheryl’s expression softens, “I didn’t hate you either.” 

 

“Over the past few weeks I've really enjoyed getting to know you. I don't want to go back to petty fighting.” 

 

Cheryl nods, “Agreed.”

 

“We could give being friends a shot,” Veronica leans forward flashing her a hopeful smile, “stop this petty rivalry once and for all. What do you say?”

 

Cheryl taps her finger to her chin and smirks, “well, I don't totally hate having you around.”

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“As if you have to ask,” Cheryl smiles genuine and soft, it vanishes in an instant replaced by a tight business like frown.

 

“Quit moving your hand, your nails will smudge.”

 

Veronica scoffs but concedes letting Cheryl get back to work. She has to admit Cheryl knew her style well, not that she’d ever tell her that. Her gaze focuses on Cheryl’s face, the way her brows knit together and her lips draw tighter as she concentrates. 

 

_ You look very cute _ Veronica wants to say, shaking her head,  _ no she can’t, they’re friends.  _

 

“So, how’s it going with Mayor McCoy?” 

 

Cheryl freezes, looking up with a rare vulnerability in her eyes. 

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Veronica cuts in hastily, “I just wanted to check in.” 

 

“No, it’s okay Veronica,” Cheryl lets out a shaky breath, “There are a few details we need to sort out, but it’s looking good.” 

 

“That’s great news.” 

 

Veronica touches Cheryl’s hand with the tip of her finger, careful not to smudge her nails. The contact is feather light but it’s enough to help Cheryl relax, the soft caring look in Veronica’s eyes helping even more.

 

“When you’re finally free from that hag,” Veronica sneers, shaking her head and smiling, “we should celebrate.”

 

Cheryl chuckles at the way Veronica’s nose turns up in disgust at the mention of her mother.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Excellent!” Veronica claps her hands together, a bright smile taking over her face.

 

It happens in an instant, Cheryl should have seen it coming but the feeling is there and she can’t get rid of it. Veronica is cute, undeniably adorable and damn if she doesn’t want to kiss her.  _ Oh crap. _

 

* * *

  
  


Toni grins from ear to ear, hip checking Sweet Pea as she moves to take her shot. She flips the pool cue, effortlessly twirling it and prolonging his suffering. For nearly 5 years they had been coming to the arcade, challenging one another to games and oddly enough staying out of trouble.

 

“Take the shot already.” Sweet Pea grumbles, arms folding huffily.

 

Toni smirks leaning forward to take her shot, the ball spins into the net taking another with it. She doesn’t need to turn to see the pout he has, though when she does it’s even more satisfying. 

 

“I hate this game.”

 

Toni pats his arm, “I know, now take your shot.”

 

Sweet Pea scowls shaking his head, “you already know you’re going to win.”

 

“It won’t be as glorious a victory if you don’t play along. Suck it up and take your damn shot.” 

 

Her tone leaves little room to argue but Sweet Pea could never resist fighting back. His chin juts out, glaring down in defiance. 

 

“I’ll take my damn shot, but in that sense, I win—you won’t take yours with Lodge.”

 

Toni drops the cue right on her foot, mouth caught between shock and a scowl. Sweet Pea smirks taking his shot. It doesn't matter that he pockets the black ball, not when Toni is flapping like a fish. Yes, he's definitely won.

 

“Aw c'mon Shrimp, you should take your shot.”

 

Toni jabs him in the side, he always denies it actually hurts.

 

“Shut up. You don't know jackshit Pea.”

 

“I know you got jealous over Andrews.”

 

Toni fixes him with a pointed stare, “I was just looking out for a friend.”

 

Sweet Pea leans against the table, smile getting wider with every word. 

 

“Sure, so checking her out during boxing was what exactly?” 

 

Toni falters for a second, and shakes her head, “I wasn't checking her out.”

 

Sweet Pea takes no notice, feeling too smug to stop.

 

“You let her wear your jacket.”

 

Toni folds her arms, the hint of a pout starting to form.

 

“I couldn't let her be cold.”

 

“Dude, the other day she brought you coffee and a croissant.”

 

“It was pain du chocolat actually,” Toni admits, ears pinking and hastily adding, “and I bring Cheryl drinks all the time.”

 

“Yeah...cause you're together.” Sweet Pea says slowly.

 

Toni steps back running a hand through her hair. “Hypothetically speaking, just say you’re right-”

 

“I know I’m right.”

 

Toni glares and he gestures for her to continue. 

 

“Say I have feelings for Veronica, then what? I break Cheryl’s heart and drive into the sunset with Veronica on the back of my bike?!” 

 

Sweet Pea chuckles moving closer to envelope her in a big bear hug. Toni grumbles but sinks into the embrace. 

 

“No need to get hysterical on me Topaz,” he pats her head, “you don’t need to break anyone’s heart.”

 

“I’m not a cheater.”

 

“Not what I was trying to say,” He shakes his head and pulls back, “you deserve to be happy, and they both make you happy. Polyamory is a thing y’know.” 

 

Toni looks up at him, an amused smile playing on her lips. “You’re such a sap Pea, but you’re right.”

 

He ruffles her hair and points to the door, “Girlfriend #1 just walked in, you should talk to her.”

 

Toni nods, giving him a quick squeeze before walking over to meet Cheryl. She can feel the tension radiating off of Cheryl in waves and instantly pulls her into her arms. 

 

“What’s wrong babe?” 

 

Cheryl bites her lip, “TT I need to tell you something.” 

 

“You can tell me anything, I’m not going anywhere.” Toni means it, heart hammering in her chest as Cheryl steps closer, eyes downcast. 

 

“I have feelings for Veronica.” 

 

Somewhere in the distance Toni swears Sweet Pea is victory dancing. The image makes her smile, Cheryl’s words sinking in. The hammering of her heart fades to a light fluttering, not entirely unpleasant. The revelation, though not what she was expecting, is far from the worst thing Cheryl could have said. 

 

“I am so sorry TT. I don’t know how it happened.” Cheryl splutters through tears. 

 

_ When did she start crying? _

 

“Cheryl-”

 

“Please don’t hate me.” 

 

Toni brings her closer, shushing her cries. She runs her hand up and down Cheryl’s back waiting for her sobs to subside before speaking. 

 

“Of course I don’t hate you,” Toni brushes a tear from Cheryl’s cheek, “you can’t help who you like.”

 

“I’ll always be loyal to you.” Cheryl insists.

 

Toni pats her arm, “I know that and I get why you like Veronica.”

 

“You do?”

 

A small smile forms and Toni looks at her with an open expression. 

 

“It’s probably why I like her too.” 

 

There’s something reassuring about Toni’s cavalier tone and Cheryl finds herself returning the smile, laughter bubbling over. 

 

“You like Veronica?”

 

“I do.” Toni says with a smirk. 

 

Cheryl’s laughing again light and soft. The sound makes Toni’s heart sing. 

 

“I don’t want to break up, I really like you Cheryl and I still think this can work.”

 

“What do you suggest? I’m sure I could find us a good therapist.” 

 

Toni grabs Cheryl’s hand just as she reaches for her phone, “Cheryl stop, we don’t need a therapist. I was thinking, maybe we could open the relationship.”

 

Cheryl spins, a hopeful glint in her eye, “You want Veronica to be our girlfriend?”

 

“Only if you do, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Cheryl tugs Toni closer, wraps her arms around her neck and brings their lips together. It’s soft and chaste but it conveys everything Cheryl is too afraid to say. When they pull back Cheryl grins.

 

“We’re really doing this?” 

 

Toni’s smile lights up her face, “Looks like we are.”

 

Cheryl’s smile drops, eyes widening comically. “How on earth do we woo her?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remind me why we agreed to this?” Cheryl hisses for the third time. 
> 
> Toni drapes an arm over her shoulders and tugs her closer. She twirls a strand of Cheryl’s hair between her forefingers and presses a kiss to her temple. 
> 
> “Veronica asked us to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kind words, kudos and comments. I'm so pleased you guys are liking it. There isn't a set update schedule, I try to post a new chapter every week but sometimes it takes longer to write then I'd like. I'm sorry it took so long but I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it, let me know!
> 
> To avoid potential confusion this is set in s2 but it goes au during the musical episode. It doesn't follow the canon timeline and diverts from there, hence why Ronnie tried to run away etc. I take bits/storylines I like from canon and put them in but it's all au. The line breaks signify a longer gap in time than the little dashes which is usually when things are happening within the same day or scene :)

“Remind me why we agreed to this?” Cheryl hisses for the third time.

 

Toni drapes an arm over her shoulders and tugs her closer. She twirls a strand of Cheryl’s hair between her forefingers and presses a kiss to her temple.

 

“Veronica asked us to.”

 

Cheryl lets out a sigh, "I really don't want to."

  
"We both know you'll do anything if a cute girl asks you though," Toni replies pulling Cheryl further into her side.

  
"No!" Cheryl whines with a laugh, "why does she have to be so cute, it's not fair."

  
  
"What's not fair?" The voice behind them startles both girls.

 

They turn in sync to find a smiling Fangs and a surly looking Sweet Pea walking towards them.

  
"Being dragged to this." Sweet Pea mumbles, glaring at Toni.

 

Fangs ruffles his hair and bumps his shoulder, “Ignore Sour Puss. Ron not here yet?”

 

Cheryl lazily gestures to the kitchen, “She’s making drinks with Betty.”

 

“Yo Lodge, make two more!” Sweet Pea bellows flopping in the nearest available lounge chair.

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, swallowing her snappy retort when Toni presses a kiss to her forehead. Fangs sits beside Sweet Pea and for a few blissful minutes a comfortable silence falls over them. Then the door slides open and Veronica waltzes out carefully balancing a tray of multi-coloured drinks in one hand, a beach towel in the other and Betty hot on her heels.

 

Toni springs up immediately, stepping closer to pluck two of the glasses from the tray. Veronica flashes her a grateful smile and proceeds to hand out the other drinks. She gets a collective “thanks” and a grunt from Sweet Pea; progress at least.

 

“This is really good.” Cheryl raises her glass and takes a long, appreciative sip.

 

Veronica grins and perches on the edge of Cheryl’s chair, before thinking better of it and closing the distance. Cheryl rests a hand on Veronica’s leg, drawing patterns across the skin with her thumb. Toni mindlessly plays with the ends of Cheryl’s hair, lying back with a carefree smile. None of them notice the others exchanging curious and intrigued looks.

 

“You’re getting in the pool, right Topaz?”

 

It’s Sweet Pea’s voice that startles them out of their moment. Cheryl is glaring like he killed a puppy, so he does what any logical person would - he grabs Fangs and cannonballs straight into the pool. Toni smirks, turning back to Cheryl with pleading eyes.

 

“Go on, I know you want to.”

 

Cheryl gives her a playful shove, starting to smile when Toni kisses her cheek, and races to join the boys. Leaving Cheryl and Veronica alone with Betty.

 

“Jug said they’ll be like 5 minutes.”

 

“More people I didn’t want-”

 

Cheryl scowls, turning to glare at Veronica who’s the picture of innocence. Her eyebrows are raised, lips pursed slightly in a way that says to behave. Veronica folds her arms, not so subtly jerking her head in Betty’s direction and mouthing the words ‘be nice’.

 

Betty raises an eyebrow, unsure what she’s looking at. She shakes her head and slaps on a smile. “I wanted to say thank you, for inviting us here. It’ll be nice to just relax.”

 

“Veronica invited you,” Cheryl says simply, adding in a saccharine smile (mainly for Veronica’s sake).

 

“Still, you didn’t have to say yes.” Betty points out, her words coming out a little desperate. Her shoulders hunch inward, belying her discomfort.

 

Veronica hums, letting her arm rest on Cheryl’s shoulder “B’s right, you could have said no.”

 

“I could hardly say no when you were pouting, could I?!” Cheryl shoots her a sidelong glance, smirking in fond amusement.

 

Veronica releases a content sigh, eyes wide and what Cheryl affectionately nicknames her “Disney princess” smile.

 

They pretend to glare at one another, mouths twitching as smiles crack through.

 

“Veronica blinked, Cheryl wins.”

 

Betty shakes her head with a fond smile as Jughead's smirking face comes into view. Veronica’s smile drops in the blink of an eye, her lips drawing in a tight line. She places her hand on Cheryl's, giving it the lightest of squeezes before standing and leaving without a word.

 

Cheryl shoots him a withering look and pushes the sunglasses resting on her head back over her eyes. He can't see her glaring but he can feel the stony presence following his every movement.

 

He squirms, shifting to press his head against Betty's shoulder and mumbling, “What's _her_ problem?”

 

“They were having _a moment.”_ Betty whispers back.

 

His smirk is back in place, he leans forward resting his chin in his hand. “An unexpected twist in our tale.”

 

“I’m going to talk to V,” Betty says tugging Jughead with her, “you should go before Cheryl tries to strangle you.”

 

Jughead nods glancing back and scurrying to the furthest corner of the pool. Cheryl smirks and sips her drink, _it’s just too easy._

 

-

 

“Didn’t think you were coming in.”

 

Veronica smiles as she steps into the pool with elegance before slowly swimming towards the Serpents with elegant strokes that remind Toni of a swan.

 

"I wasn't" Veronica waves her hand, standing to fix her hair.

 

Toni smirks and takes a step closer, "Are you trying to keep your hair dry?"

 

Veronica's eyes widen but before she can respond a wave of water is hitting her in the face and Sweet Pea’s boisterous laughter fills her ears.

 

"Whoops sorry," Sweet Pea laughs unapologetically, he dives under the water before reemerging and splashing her again, "Come on Lodge."

 

“Oh it's on!”

 

Veronica narrows her eyes, a competitive quirk to her eyebrows, and aims a perfectly timed jet of water. It smacks Sweet Pea's face and cuts him off mid laugh.

 

There's a few seconds when Sweet Pea looks like a deer in the headlights. Toni and Fangs start chuckling and Veronica shoots him her best “don't mess with me” stare. But then he's firing back with full power and water flies everywhere. Toni skillfully dodges most hits sending spirals of water from all angles.

 

“You're such a traitor Topaz!”

 

“Yeah!” Fangs pipes up, lightly splashing her, “You’re supposed to be on our side.”

 

Toni shrugs turning to Veronica with a raised eyebrow, lips twitching into a smirk. Veronica returns it with a megawatt smile of her own. Both fire their shots in sync, laughter and insults flying from both sides. A simple water fight quickly morphs into an all out water war.

 

Betty leans her head on Jughead’s shoulder, both silently thankful they haven’t been dragged into the chaos.

 

“Okay, what's going on there?” Betty waves her finger in Veronica’s direction.

 

Jughead follows her gesture, looking up to see Veronica clambering onto Toni’s back desperately clutching her shoulders.

 

“I thought she was into Cheryl.”  A perplexed glance Betty’s way.

 

Betty nods, humming softly, “I thought so too but they are definitely flirting. We should talk to Veronica, right?”

 

“Maybe we should stay out of it.”

 

“Aw c'mon Jug,” Betty nudges him, eyes gleaming with hope, “aren't you curious to see what's going on?”

 

“Of course,” He shrugs with a wry smile, “but Veronica's love life isn't as interesting to me.”

 

“Fine, I'll ask her!”

 

He chuckles forcing his gaze away from Toni and Veronica. Determined not to get involved, no matter how curious he may be.

 

**-**

 

“Hey Cheryl-”

 

A shadow falls over Cheryl and Archie Andrews’ tall body obscures her view. The dashing smile upon his face might have worked at the beginning of the year. But right now he blocks a much nicer viewer and Cheryl's frustration wins.

 

She makes a show of slamming her book shut (and pretending like she hasn't been re-reading the same page for the past half an hour) and levels a glare at him. If Archie notices he doesn't show it, stepping closer and leaving a trail of water in his wake.

 

“How are you?”  He raises an eyebrow, by all accounts looking like the picture of innocence.

 

“Just peachy.” Cheryl deadpans.

 

“So, have you asked Veronica out yet?”

 

Cheryl whips her sunglasses off, shooting Archie a deadly glare, “Say it louder, I don't think Australia heard you!”

 

Archie scratches his neck, smiling apologetically and hovering by Cheryl's feet. He sits on the edge of her seat, twisting his body to lean closer. Cheryl sighs and shakes her head.

 

“How come?”

 

“I told TT about my feelings,” Cheryl shrugs waving her hand lazily, “turns out I'm not the only one who wants to date Veronica.”

 

Archie's jaw hits the floor, going bug eyed as the information rattles around his brain. His nose scrunches and worry lines dance across his forehead. Cheryl bites her lip to suppress the amusement at his obvious confusion.

 

“Wow, so are you and Toni breaking up?”

 

“Why would we break up?”

 

“Uh, you just said Toni likes-” He trails off unsure of the right words.

 

Cheryl tuts at him, “I also said I like Veronica. We have an agreement.”

 

Archie strokes his chin as though stroking an imaginary beard, “Cheryl, are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to overstep but I mean- I thought Ronnie was okay and she tried to skip town, and-” he lets out a heavy sigh, “I want you to know I’m here for you, both of you - all of you. I don’t want you to feel alone.”

 

“You’re a good guy Archie Andrews.”  If her smile is softer than it would usually be that’s no one’s business.

 

“Maybe I could be your wingman,” he flashes her a toothy grin, “y’know, help you figure out if Ronnie’s into you both too?”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

Cheryl stops and glances at him, rolling her eyes at the sad puppy-like pout he’s giving her. Yes, she can see why people have a hard time saying no to Archie Andrews. But not her. Cheryl’s only saying yes so he’ll go away.

 

**-**

 

“That was some hardcore flirting V.”

 

Veronica scrunches her nose, “there’s nothing going on.”

 

It’s Betty’s turn to scoff, arms folding as she raises an eyebrow. “I’m just saying; there are some major vibes between you and Cheryl. I’m not trying to pry but-”

 

“That’s not entirely true,” Jughead leans closer and smirks, “besides, I thought we were gonna ask about Toni.”

 

Veronica groans in mortification.  “Why is everyone suddenly so invested in my love life?!”

 

“We just want you to be happy V,” Betty places her hand over Veronica's and squeezes, “you smile brighter when they're around.”

 

Veronica turns, looking over to Cheryl still lounging in her chair.  But now Toni perches in her lap. She knows she stares for too long, chest tightening with every kiss they share. She turns back to Betty with a slightly strained smile.

 

“That's just my friendship with them, and they're happy together,” Veronica bites her lip and sighs, “I don't want to ruin that.”

 

“But V-”

 

“Just leave it Betty,” Veronica almost pleads, shaking her head and standing, “I'm going to make more mocktails.”

 

Veronica turns on her heel and strides into the house, finally able to release a breath when the door closes behind her. She busies herself with fetching ingredients, completely focused on her task.

 

“What're you making?”

 

Veronica whirls around, her eyes wide and clutching her chest.

 

“Geez Jughead?! Wear a bell!” Veronica snaps, a little breathless, “you almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“I'll try harder next time,” He says with a snarky smile.

 

Veronica rolls her eyes, “Mhmm,” she hums, not buying it.  “What do you want?”

 

“I just want to talk.” Jughead mumbles, taken aback by her snappy tone.

 

“Ya, Betty already did that.”

 

Her voice is flat, emotionless, and Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Veronica was always so full of life, hearing her speak so flatly tells him there's more to it.

 

“I'm sorry about that,” He adjusts his hat, lip tugged between his teeth, “I told Betty not to.”

 

Veronica clenches her jaw, words laced with anger, “So everyone's been whispering about me?!”

 

“I wouldn’t say everyone - I don’t think Sweet Pea is.”

 

Veronica huffs rolling her eyes and stomps around to the other side of the counter. Her chopping is lightning fast, but she's glaring and holding a sharp knife so Jughead steps back. He holds his hands up cautiously, gaze locked on her.

 

“I'm really not in the mood to divulge the frivolity of my feelings,” Veronica sighs without looking up, “I already know I'm a bad person, I don't need to hear it from you.”

 

“You're not a bad person Veronica.”

 

“Oh please, you said yourself you only tolerate me.”

 

Jughead's lips quirk, one side lifting and a twinkle in his eye, “You need to get a new sense of humour.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, chopping more aggressively. Jughead places a hand over hers and forces the knife down. She lets out a heavy sigh, looking up with rare vulnerability.

 

“I'm not good with all this emotion shit, but we're friends,” He hesitates, hand hovering over Veronica's, giving it a light squeeze after a couple of seconds of deliberation, “You're not what I expected Elvira.”

 

He bumps her shoulder and gives her a hesitant smile, “liking someone doesn't make you a bad person.”

 

“It's never that simple, is it?” Veronica looks away. When she looks back it's through her eyelashes, a softness forming around the crinkles of her eyes.  She lets out a steadying breath.

 

“Do you think it's possible to like two people at the same time? Is that normal?”

 

Jughead wants to laugh, such a softly spoken question. The situation is absurd and yet he's nodding, the pieces fitting together. No, this isn't absurd and for once he can't find it in himself to mock her; not when he's afraid she'll burst into tears at any second.

 

“Your feelings don't need to fit into a box. Everyone's normal is different, doesn't make your feelings less valid.”

 

Veronica looks at him and he realises how glossy her eyes are. He only has a few seconds to register what's happening before he has an armful of Veronica. He stumbles at the force, breath whooshing audibly out from it and tightens his hold. Hugging Veronica is yet another thing he didn't expect. It's stiff and he's pretty sure she's sniffling into his shirt but it feels like the right thing to do.

 

“I'm sorry.” Veronica laughs weakly.

 

Jughead waves his hand and pats her back.

 

“Get back to making my drink Waldorf.”

 

Veronica smacks his shoulder, smile taking over her face as she skips around the side. She's halfway through chopping and squeezing the fruit when Jughead breaks the comfortable silence.

 

“You have pretty terrible taste though.” He shrugs, a playful twinkle in his eye; and steals a slice of orange from her side.

 

“How dare you?!” Veronica clutches her chest dramatically, “I have excellent taste,” she says haughtily.

 

“Toni I get; but Cheryl, really?”

 

Veronica spins around, a dreamy faraway look upon her face.

 

“Cheryl is Cheryl,” Veronica says simply, as though it's a suitable explanation, “She won't let her guard down until she trusts you, but when she does: she's so soft and sweet.”

 

Jughead scrunches his nose and tilts his head, “I'll believe it when I see it.”

 

Veronica slides him another slice of orange with a shy smile. Trust her to open up to Jughead Jones, always going with the unexpected.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl's tempted to fire the arrow right between that viper bitch's eyes. No one hurts her TT. Relief washes over her as Toni jumps into her arms, so she settles on ignoring Jughead's lingering presence. They race away before Cheryl can do any real damage. Toni finally releases a breath as they disappear from sight, her hand clammy against Cheryl's.

 

“Thanks for saving me babe.”

 

Cheryl squeezes her hand, a soft promise of “always” uttered.

 

“Are you okay Toni?” Jughead's concerned voice snaps them back to reality.

 

“I'm fine. She didn't actually hurt me.” Toni brushes it off, though the slight tremor in her voice does little to convince him.

 

Cheryl pulls her closer, fingers threading through Toni's hair. She's ghostly pale, a steely look behind her eyes and her other hand still clutching her arrows. She could go back and finish the job.

 

“You can't go back Cheryl.”

 

 _Did she say it out loud?_ “Don't tell me what to do Hobo.”

 

Jughead silences her with a warning glare, pleased when she simply rolls her eyes and focuses on Toni.

 

“If that woman had hurt you-”

 

“She didn't. I'm okay Cheryl.” Toni presses her lips to the corner of Cheryl's mouth.

 

“I should be comforting you, not the other way around!”

 

Toni nestles in, her head resting against Cheryl's chest. Cheryl's arms wrap tightly around her, letting the soft breaths they share calm her nerves.

 

“Shit. I should call Raven,” Cheryl lurches up with a guilty expression, “tell her you're safe.”

 

Jughead tilts his head at the nickname, he looks to Toni earning only a small smile in return.

 

The phone clicks once, there's a beat and Cheryl is speaking.

 

“Hey- yeah we got there in time.”

 

Cheryl turns to Toni and smiles, brandishing the phone for her to take.

 

“She wants to talk to you.”

 

Toni grins and takes the phone, “Hey V, I promise I'm okay.”

 

Jughead smiles, _of course they call Veronica._

 

“Cheryl wants to murder Penny.”

 

Toni throws her head back with a loud belly laugh.

 

“Veronica said she'll help hide the body.”

 

Cheryl and Jughead smirk in sync, sharing matching looks of admiration. Like a switch being flipped, Toni's smile suddenly vanishes, panic taking over her features.  Her shoulders stiffen.

 

“What was that?!”  Her voice is coiled tight with tension.

 

Cheryl rushes to her side, close enough to hear Veronica's broken scream through the phone.  Her own breath hitches, hands itching to snatch the phone then and there.

 

“Veronica?! What's happening?!”

 

Toni exchanges a worried glance with Cheryl.

 

The sound cuts out and Cheryl snatches the phone, calling Veronica’s name urgently down the line.  When no response is forthcoming she finds herself repeating the name, voice getting louder as her nerves jangle.

 

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge, you answer me right now!”

 

 _“He's dead.”_  

 

Cheryl nearly drops the phone, thankful when Toni steadies her with an arm around her waist.

 

“We need to go to the Pembroke, now.”

 

Toni nods and grabs her own phone, sending a text and tugging Cheryl with her.

 

“What's going on?” Jughead steps closer, not liking the urgency in their movements.

 

“We'll explain later,” Toni rushes out, “Pea's gonna drive us. He needs the distraction and we need the backup.”

 

“I'm coming with you,” Jughead starts.

 

Cheryl turns to him with a grim expression, “you should go see your girlfriend. Trust me, Betty needs you right now.”

 

Jughead hesitates, refusing to move, his gaze flitting to Toni.

 

“Go Jug,” she says firmly.  “We've got Veronica.”

 

The moment of hesitation is broken as he nods racing to his bike, kicking it into gear and leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

 

They practically jump into Sweet Pea's truck as he skids to a stop.

 

“No time to explain, floor it!” Cheryl growls, smacking the seat.

 

Sweet Pea nods and swerves back into gear. Toni can tell he's already on edge, reminding herself to talk to him later. Now they had to get to Veronica and fast. Cheryl's leg bounces the entire journey, her eyes darting around and never settling on one spot. Toni squeezes her hand, whether it's to calm her own anxiety or Cheryl's she isn't sure.

 

Cheryl springs out when they arrive, letting the door swing behind her as she flies up the stairs. Toni and Sweet Pea race to catch up, gasping at the pool of blood coating the floor and the lifeless body of the Lodge’s former doorman sprawled beside it. They run through the door straight to Veronica.

 

She sits almost statue like, Cheryl cautiously perching beside her. Toni crouches in front of them, her eyes locking with Cheryl's - neither knowing what to say. Sweet Pea finds himself hovering by the doorway, his eyes surveying every detail before drifting back to Veronica. They can all see the emotion in her eyes, but it's like she's frozen and nothing can snap her out of it.

 

“Veronica, are you-” Cheryl cuts herself off, shaking her head and shifting closer.

 

Veronica flinches curling into herself and shifting further away.

 

“We should go.” Toni whispers softly.

 

There’s no movement, nothing to show Veronica even heard Toni speaking. Her eyes stare straight ahead, face void of any emotion. For a second Toni wonders if Veronica even knows they came for her. She glances at Cheryl, both itching to move closer but neither doing so. Sweet Pea moves closer, staying further away but clears his throat and speaks with authority, trying not to scare the clearly fragile girl before them.

 

“You need to get up Veronica,” Sweet Pea's voice is firm, urgent, “you don't need to talk but you gotta get up.”

 

Veronica looks up at him, her brown eyes darker than he's ever seen. She wordlessly gets up and walks into another room. She returns a minute later and nods. Sweet Pea leads the way, rushing to open the door and block the dead body from her view. Veronica dumbly follows, her eyes never leaving the floor. Toni opens the door for her, helping Veronica to clamber in as Cheryl slides into the other side. It’s a tight fit but the new found closeness seems to calm Veronica.

 

Sweet Pea glances at them through the rear view mirror. The only sound is Veronica’s shallow breathing. She gasps and he has enough sense not to slam the breaks, shooting Toni a concerned look. Toni reaches for Veronica’s hand, looking up to find watery eyes staring back at her. The tears are streaming down her face and Veronica collapses into Toni, sobbing into her shirt. Cheryl watches them, a helpless longing in her eyes. Her hand inches closer and closer until it finds comfort on Veronica’s lower back.

 

Veronica is sobbing harder when they stop, completely wrecked with emotion. Cheryl gets out, collecting all of their belongings and rushing to unlock the doors. Toni tries and fails at shushing Veronica, staying in the back as she gently rocks her from side to side. Sweet Pea is out like a shot and before Toni can protest he’s rounding the other side and scooping a still trembling Veronica into his arms. She whimpers and burrows into his chest, letting him effortlessly carry her into the house, Toni trailing behind. He takes her straight to the couch, bending down to gently set her down. Toni takes his place, sitting on the couch and letting Veronica’s head rest in her lap. Veronica’s tears have subsided but she clings to Toni, letting her whisper reassuring words and rub her temples. Sweet Pea stands back again, he can tell she’s shaken and he can’t will himself to leave; despite feeling like he’s intruding.

 

None of them speak, listening to her shallow breathing and the clanging sound coming from the kitchen. Toni presses her lips to Veronica’s forehead and departs to the kitchen to investigate. Veronica, despite sobbing for nearly an hour or so, flicks her gaze to Sweet Pea’s figure - he leans against the door frame wanting to give her the space she craved but the comfort of having someone there. She blinks up at him, tear drops clinging to her eyelashes.

 

The ghost of a smile lifts up the corners of her lips, and with a shaky, cracked voice, Veronica spoke, “Thank you, Sweet Pea.”

 

He blinks a couple of times, unable to conceal his surprise, unsure if the silence has played tricks on his ears, or if the shaken girl had actually spoken - to him no less. He clears his throat, hand instinctively coming to scratch at the base of his neck. None of the words that spring to his mind feel right, instead he nods and lets the right side of his lips curve upwards.

 

Sweet Pea’s thankful when Toni and Cheryl re enter the room, armed with hot cocoa and soft smiles. Toni hands Veronica a mug and sits beside her, arm draping over Veronica’s shoulder with practiced ease. Cheryl moves to follow, stopping at the last minute and diverting to hand Sweet Pea the fourth mug. He raises an eyebrow but accepts the beverage, watching as she spins and sits on Veronica’s other side. He sits on the floor near Toni’s feet, sipping his cocoa and keeping his teasing comments to himself.

 

“He could have killed me.” Is the first thing Veronica says, with a small, uneven tone.

 

“Oh V-”

 

“I was having dinner with my Mom and everything was fine,” Veronica runs her finger around her mug, “but he- if she hadn’t-”

 

“I’m so sorry Veronica,” Cheryl whispers, at a loss to find anything else to say.

 

Veronica runs a hand through her hair, “no one's safe being my Father's collateral damage. I can't keep going back there.”

 

“You don't have to,” Toni firmly states, her voice still soft, “you don't owe him anything.”

 

“I just- I'm supposed to feel safe with my family, but I don't.”

 

“Move in here.”

 

It's not a question but there's something in the way Cheryl smiles that softens the command.

 

“You're practically living here already, it makes sense.”

 

“What if you get sick of me?”

 

Sweet Pea chokes on his drink, smirking as Cheryl shoots him a scathing glare. He doesn't bother apologising, and the way Toni hides her smile behind the mug only makes him laugh more.

 

“Sweet Pea can help you get any belongings still there.”

 

He folds his arms and huffs, “Oh _can_ he?”

 

“If he wants to use my pool and drink my cocoa.” Cheryl counters with a smirk.

 

 _Well, she’s got him there._ He scowls and grumpily sips the annoyingly good cocoa.

 

“I’d like that, as long as you’re sure,” Veronica tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gives them a small, shy smile.

 

Cheryl grins wrapping her arms around her, their foreheads touching, “whatever you need, we’re here.”

 

Veronica turns in Cheryl’s arms, eyes fluttering shut as she lets the warmth envelope her. Toni slides closer, her hand resting on Veronica’s thigh, the touch revealing all the words she can’t say. None of it matters, because Veronica's smiling and sinking into their embrace and for now that’s enough.

 

* * *

 

It's early afternoon when Veronica trundles downstairs, her hair lightly ruffled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The house is quiet and Veronica's tempted to go back to sleep and enjoy it. When she reaches the lounge she's greeted by the digit of Antoinette Topaz; sat cross-legged on the floor with photographs scattered and surrounding her.

 

Veronica leans against the door frame, tightening the knot in her silk dressing gown and smiling fondly as Toni works. There are headphones covering Toni's ears, music blaring as she riffles through the various photographs. Watching Toni work brings a smile to Veronica’s face, convinced she could stand there all day and not get bored.

 

The second Veronica moves closer Toni detaches her headphones and smiles up at her. Once again Veronica is struck with how breathtaking Toni is, twirls of pink framing her face and falling from the lazy ponytail she has.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Toni greets her with a warm smile.

 

“Hey Tones,” Veronica sits opposite her, using a cushion from the couch to prop herself up, “What are you doing?”

 

“Looking for shots to go into my portfolio,” Toni explains, glancing at the two photographs closest, “but none of them feel right.”

 

Veronica hums and picks up a random photograph, “I like the colours in this one.”

 

Toni accepts it with a grateful smile.

 

“Maybe you need to get out for a bit, get some different shots.”

 

Toni lets out a content sigh, smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “Damn, you're smart.”

 

“I try,” Veronica winks, chuckling when Toni blushes, “so, um- where’s Cheryl? She’s usually awake and dragging me out of bed by now.”

 

“She had to finalise some details with attorney McCoy. She’ll be back later.”

 

Veronica nods and shuffles a fraction closer, “did you want some company then?”

 

“You want to come on a shoot with me?” Toni quirks an eyebrow, eyes widening as Veronica nods her affirmation.

 

“I can finally learn some photography,” Veronica smiles and rests her hand on Toni’s knee, “you did promise to teach me.”

 

Toni stands, extending an arm to pull Veronica to her feet, “Let’s do it. I’ll gather what I need while you get dressed.”

 

Veronica pouts a twinkle in her eye, “Aw, and here I thought you liked my pyjamas.”

 

Toni stutters, thankful Veronica disappears, giggling all the way, so she can release a breath. Veronica in her usual outfits was bad enough, but Veronica in short silk pyjamas leaves little to the imagination and Toni needs to focus. She smiles at the picture Veronica liked and nods, slipping it into her folder and setting about gathering the essentials. Though it’s merely an excuse to keep busy and forget about her wandering thoughts, consumed with Veronica Lodge and her all too revealing pyjamas.

 

**-**

 

They walk through the maze of trees in a comfortable silence. Birds chirping a soft melody as they take in their surroundings. Morning dew clings to the edge of grass blades, and beams of sunlight shine through the gaps in the leaves. Toni's camera hangs around her neck, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She glances to her side, stopping for a second to admire Veronica's beauty. God, Toni knew she was beautiful but the way the sun illuminates her, shining down like it's made only for Veronica.

 

Toni stops beside some twisted branches, raises her camera and snaps two pictures. The sunlight casts a shadow, the colours vibrant swirls.

 

Veronica walks ahead as Toni stops to capture her surroundings. The shutter clicking every few seconds. Toni looks up and Veronica is nowhere to be found. _How do you lose a person?_

 

Toni pulls up her camera and snaps a few shots of a family of birds perching on a branch. When she lowers her camera she sees Veronica leaning against a tree beside an overlook; the breeze lightly blowing her raven hair. Toni doesn’t hesitate in raising her camera, watching Veronica drink in the afternoon sun makes her want to take a picture. She doesn’t think about it, letting the click break through the silence.

 

“The view out here is amazing.” Veronica says with a content sigh.

 

“Yeah,” Toni sits beside her and smiles, “it really is.”

 

Veronica looks into the distance, missing the way Toni’s gaze falls to her as she speaks. It’s quiet for a second, the soft rush of water gushing around them. Toni rummages in her bag, retrieving two different lenses. The noise captures Veronica’s attention, her brows curving up, curiosity tugging at her expression.

 

“Can I take one?” There’s an innocence to the whispered words, followed by Veronica tucking more hair behind her ears. She bats her lashes and smiles, the smile that sends the butterflies in Toni’s stomach swiring like a stampede.

 

Toni nods, not trusting her words, and crooks a finger. Veronica squeals and shuffles closer with an eager smile. Toni removes the camera from around her neck and adjusts the lense. From the corner of her eye Toni can see Veronica watching closely, hanging onto her every movement.

 

“What now, oh wise leader?”

 

Toni bites her lip and loosely drapes the neck strap over Veronica's neck. She shifts and gently pulls the hair free, smoothing it over so it falls freely over Veronica's shoulder. Their eyes meet and Toni's breath catches, Veronica's eyes are darker than she's ever seen filled with an emotion she can't quite place. Toni wants to lean in, wants to cup Veronica's cheeks and kiss her - it would be so simple, so easy. She doesn't. She lets her hands fall away and taps the camera.

 

Veronica lifts, it blinking expectantly, finger hovering by the shutter. Toni's hands roam the front of the camera, using them to emphasise her words.

 

“This first ring is how you zoom, and the other is your focus.”

 

Veronica tilts her head, nose scrunching. It makes Toni smile at the adorable, almost innocent expression.

 

“Focus is how to keep your image clear and sharp,” Toni explains shifting closer to demonstrate, “when you zoom you'll also want to adjust your focus.”

 

Veronica nods and points the camera forward, tongue poking out in concentration. Toni gives her a reassuring nod and the shutter clicks once, twice, three times. Toni’s focus is on the view, completely missing how Veronica turns the camera at the last minute to get a candid of Toni.

 

“I see why you like this so much.”

 

“I love getting to capture natural beauty,” Toni says softly, gazing into the distance with a content smile.

 

Veronica slowly moves her head to Toni's shoulder, their fingertips brushing with every movement.

 

“Do you mind if we stay here for a while?” Veronica whispers.

 

Toni's warm breath hits Veronica's cheek as she speaks. The words are soft but hold such meaning, “There's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

 

Veronica falters as Toni's words sink in. She tilts her head, eyes meeting Toni's. They don't say anything else, the look shared saying everything they won't: _I'm here._

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you make a move?” Cheryl leans across the table.

 

Toni sinks back into her seat, a rare pout forming on the edge of her lips. Cheryl tilts her head with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Why not TT?”

 

“I just froze. She was showing such an interest and she looked so free,” Toni sighs and picks at her napkin, “I didn't want to ruin the moment.”

 

Cheryl nods in understanding, a soft smile taking over her face, “Can I see the picture again?”

 

Toni smirks and slides the developed picture across the table. Cheryl sighs, grinning as she takes in what is quickly becoming her favourite picture of Veronica.

 

“How does she look so angelic?”

 

“Are you talking about that stupid picture again?!” Jughead groans, jumping into the seat beside Toni.

 

Cheryl's eyes narrow, shooting a venomous glare the beanie clad intruder’s way. Groaning herself when Betty timidly slides in beside her.

 

“What are _you_ doing here Hobo?”

 

Jughead rolls his eyes, a cheeky smile forming on the edge of his mouth, “Not drooling over a picture of Veronica, that's for sure.”

 

Cheryl flushes, her cheeks going as red as her hair, a low growl escaping. Toni smacks the back of his head, Betty hiding her smirk behind her hand.

 

“Woah,” he holds up a hand in surrender. “No need to get violent. I'm just pointing out that the Serpent meetings have become very Veronica-centric since Cheryl joined.” His grin is only growing. “I can't listen to another rant about her goddess like hair.”

 

“You’re the one who gave me the jacket,” Cheryl smirks.

 

Betty places a hand on Jughead's arm, stopping him mid retort. She smiles at the relieved look on Toni’s face.

 

“So, we all got Veronica's message then.”  She leans forward, elbows on her knees, chin resting in her palm.  “Any ideas what her news is?”

 

Betty glances at Cheryl and Toni expectantly.

 

Toni’s gaze slides away from her in thought.  “V sounded excited on the phone,” Toni shrugs.

 

“And she said drinks are on her,” Cheryl adds, sipping her milkshake.

 

“Veronica called you?” Betty raises an eyebrow.

 

Cheryl's smirk widens, licking her lips but not answering the question.

 

“How long until she arrives? I'm starving.”

 

“Relax Hobo,” Cheryl rolls her eyes, pointing to the door, “Veronica's here.”

 

Jughead springs to the counter as Veronica makes her way to the table, practically skipping the entire way.

 

“You look happy,” Toni comments with a soft smile.

 

Veronica nods, grinning from ear to ear.

 

Jughead returns, bumping Veronica's hip as he slides back into his original seat, completely ignoring Toni's disappointed sigh. He stuffs a handful of fries into his mouth, loudly munching and waving a greasy hand in Veronica's direction.

 

“You're looking at the proud owner of Pops Chocolate Shop.”

 

The result is instantaneous: Jughead chokes on his fries (though Veronica will claim that’s his own doing). Betty’s jaw drops, her eyes widening comically as Cheryl raises a sculpted brow, too stunned to speak. Veronica laughs clapping her hands, watching gleefully as her news sinks in. Toni recovers first, thumping Jughead’s back a few times in the process.

 

“You own Pops?”

 

“Why? How? What?” Jughead spirals through a mile a minute.

 

Veronica perches beside Betty and smiles. One of the waitresses brings their shakes over, and sets another plate of fries in front of Jughead. They all share a collective eye roll as he swipes a large handful.

 

“I knew my Father was making a play for the White Wyrm, figured I’d make a counter move,” she stirs her shake and leans forward, “ This place is important to us, he was going to taint it,” Veronica shrugs stating firmly, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

Betty places a hand over Veronica’s, “That’s amazing V.”

 

Cheryl shifts moving to lean in front of Betty, “we need to celebrate your stroke of genius, Veronica.”

 

“Get the lady a slice of cake Jug.” Toni nudges him.

 

He grumbles as he springs from the booth heading to the counter without another word. Toni and Cheryl smirk in unison.

 

“Anyway, I did some research and learnt some fun facts about my newest acquisition. According to Pop Tate, the basement of this very diner used to be a secret speakeasy,” Veronica’s eyes sparkle with every word, “back in the days of flapper dresses and cigarette girls."

  
  
"So?” Jughead drawls handing her the plate.

  
  
"I want to reopen that speakeasy. A cabaret space for world-class entertainment and the most decadent cocktails,” she lets out a content sigh, glancing first at Jughead before her gaze settles on Toni, “a place for North and Southsiders alike. Think you could help me make sure the Serpents feel welcome and at home?"

 

“Of course we’ll help V.” Toni says, her voice soft and reassuring, “I used to bartend at the Wyrm, if you need someone.”

 

“Antoinette Topaz, you’re my hero,” Veronica exclaims with an adoring smile, “I could kiss you!”

 

Jughead sniggers as Toni’s cheeks flush a bright pink, chewing his food with a smirk.

“I can help you draw up some blueprints,” Cheryl pipes up.

 

Veronica blows her a kiss and smiles, leaning into Betty’s one-arm hug.

  
  
"This is going to be great V, I can feel it." Betty squeezes Veronica’s shoulder.

 

“I really hope so.”

  
  
"Not to be that person,” Jughead starts scratching his neck and shifting his gaze, “but, what about your dad? Wasn’t he pissed?"

  
  
Veronica nods solemn and serious, "he cut me off. Don’t feel bad, I wanted to do this. But knowing Daddy, he's probably plotting some sort of revenge."

 

She waves it off, dismissing the thought. She had better things to think about.  Veronica raises her glass in a toast,the adoring smiles she receives is enough to confirm her decision. Cheryl smiles in the soft way reserved only for Toni and lately for Veronica too. _Yes_ , Veronica thinks, _buying Pops was a winning move_.

 

* * *

 

Veronica stands at the end of the restaurant, viciously scrubbing a table top that a particularly messy group of children left for her. She huffs a heavy sigh and wipes her brow, at least they weren’t rude but they were incredibly messy.

 

The door to Pop’s jingles, filling the quiet restaurant with soft chatter as Veronica’s two favourite people step through the door. She whips around and a large grin instantly lights her entire face, despite the mess she’s cleaning. She gives them a small wave and returns her attention to attempting to scrape the sea of milkshake from the surface of the table. How it got stuck there Veronica will never know.

 

"She's ignoring us," Cheryl pouts as she climbs onto one of the stools by the counter, her eyes still on the raven haired girl.

 

"No she isn't, babe,” Toni rubs Cheryl’s shoulder and sits beside her, “Veronica’s just working."

 

Cheryl sighs, lazily flipping through the menu. Her gaze drifts back to the corner of the room every few seconds.

 

“Every colour looks good on her.” Cheryl groans sneaking another look over the menu.

 

Toni nods with a low chuckle, “it’s going to be even worse if V ever takes us clubbing.”

 

“I wouldn’t survive it TT.”

 

Toni smirks, letting her eye line drift to Veronica, catching her eye and sharing a soft smile. Veronica ducks her head and turns back to the task at hand.

 

“We had to fall for the most oblivious girl in Riverdale, didn’t we babe?”

 

Cheryl sighs, rubbing her temples, “At this point, I’m tempted to leave our names and number on a napkin.”

 

“It would work a damn sight better than when we arranged the movie night and she thought it was a girl’s night.”

 

“Ugh, and Betty hogged Veronica the whole time.”

 

Toni leans forward, a determined glint in her eye.

 

“We could ask her now, be bold.”

 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, her eyes widening, “Now?! What would we say?”

 

“Better think fast, she's coming over.”

 

Cheryl sits up, whipping around as Veronica approaches the counter, one hand on her hip and a notebook in the other hand.

 

“Hey you,” Toni shoots Veronica a soft smile.

 

“You're both very distracting,” Veronica jabs her finger accusingly, the quirk of her lips betraying her true feelings, “I could feel you watching me.”

 

“I think it's just as distracting to have a beautiful waitress working,” Cheryl winks, dramatically clutching her chest, “ I mean- how is anyone supposed to concentrate?”

 

Veronica's cheeks flush a deep pink, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She clears her throat and flips the notepad open.

 

“One strawberry milkshake and one double chocolate milkshake coming up.”

 

She turns to leave, stopping as Toni gently tugs on her wrist. Veronica slowly turns, her cheeks still flushed, gaze downcast falling on Toni’s hand on her wrist.

 

“Sit with us for a minute.” Toni’s smile is pleading and Veronica finds herself sinking into the booth beside her.

 

Toni’s fingers rub in slow circles across Veronica’s temples, her eyes fluttering shut at the feather light touches and a content smile working its way onto her lips.

 

“Your fingers are magical, Tones,” Veronica lets out a happy sigh.

 

Cheryl bites her lip suppressing her smirk, turning her attention to Toni. She raises her brows and jerks her head towards Veronica.

 

“So, V, we wanted to see if you were free Friday?”

 

Veronica hums, her eyes still shut, “Sure. To do what? Dance? Eat? Just mess around? God knows I need that.”

 

“No, Veronica—“ Cheryl tries to cut in.

 

“Ooh, I heard there’s a new water park in Greendale,” Veronica explains gesturing wildly, “It’ll be a trip but hopefully worth it! We could invite the gang, make a day of it.”

 

Toni places a hand over Veronica’s, “That sounds great, V, but Jug is still recovering from the attack and Fangs is in no shape to go to a waterpark.”

 

Veronica visibly deflates nodding her head with a defeated pout, “Of course. How is he?”

 

“Getting better,” Toni smiles reassuringly, “he said thank you for the flowers.”

 

Veronica smiles at that, a glimmer of hope behind dark eyes, “maybe when the speakeasy opens we could have a night of drinks and karaoke.”

 

“That we can do,” Cheryl promises and leans forward, with a determined stance, “-but we actually wanted to ask you-”

 

The jingle of bells sounds and the trio let out a collective groan, Veronica already springing up to greet the newcomer. She pivots and gives them an apologetic shrug.

 

“As much as I would love to stay here forever, I have customers to serve.”

 

 _Screw them,_ Cheryl wants to say. The words fading away as she watches Veronica’s retreating form. She can see Toni doing the same, both watching Veronica work with a longing expression.

 

“Great plan TT.” Cheryl folds her arms slumping in her seat.

 

“Maybe we should’ve gone with the napkin.”

 

**-**

 

Cheryl and Toni kiss her cheek as they say goodbye. It's not uncommon, over the past few weeks cheek kisses have become their thing. Veronica doesn't think anything of it, kissing her friend's cheeks wasn't new for her. This time was different; Veronica can feel the print of Cheryl's lipstick staining her cheek. She can remember how Toni cupped her cheek before leaning in, as though asking for permission. Then they had swanned away on “Serpette business” leaving Veronica's cheeks to flush as red as Cheryl's lipstick.

 

Her shift drags on when they aren't there and Veronica sets about completing her closing tasks. She thinks about texting Cheryl and asking them to come back. Shaking her head, she goes back to cleaning the coffee machine. The door opens, the bell jingling loudly, and another flock of customers enter. Veronica likes serving most days, when she isn't faced with rowdy kids or Reggie coming in to mock her. She almost doesn't spot the familiar mess of curls making their way to the furthest booth, catching a glimpse of the faded grey crown sitting atop his head as he sits. His laptop is out and Jughead is typing loudly, a clear sign he wants to be left alone.

 

Veronica serves other customers, dashing back and forth to make drinks and bring people menus. It's busy and she's run off her feet. All she wants is to go home and sink into that familiar embrace she's grown to love. She pushes it from her mind and forces a smile, waiting until all but one customer fizzles out to release a breath. The sky is dark and the diner is empty when Veronica approaches him, armed with his regular milkshake and a large burger. She sets it beside him and sits in the opposite side.

 

Jughead smiles slowly, closing his laptop and grabbing his burger. Veronica grimaces as the grease coats his mouth, balling a napkin and letting it smack his cheek.

 

“What are you working on?” Veronica asks when he's demolished his food.

 

“The usual scathing review on the social hierarchy of Riverdale high.” He drawls with a bored expression.

 

The silence that follows is stilted, neither knowing how to fill it. Jughead moves first, leaning forward, lips curling in his usual annoyed frown.

 

“Cheryl and Toni don't shut up about you.”

 

“What?” Veronica retorts somewhere between amusement and confusion.

 

“I ran into them earlier,” Jughead shrugs, brows knitting together and continues, “they're all pouty because you invited Betty to movie night.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, “It was a girl’s night.”

 

“They were trying to ask you out,”Jughead rolls his eyes and groans, “I would know since they spent a whole Serpent meeting planning it.”

 

Veronica raises a brow, unable to keep the surprise from her face.

 

“They don't like me, Jughead,” Veronica states firmly.

 

“Oh c'mon Veronica, you'd have to be blind not to see how they look at you.”

 

Veronica shifts her gaze downcast, her voice soft and fragile. Jughead feels his features soften as he takes in the rare vulnerability before him.

 

“It doesn't matter, it _can't_ matter,” Veronica squeezes her eyes shut, “you think my father would leave us alone? For months he's harassed Archie and we aren't even together.”

 

Jughead clenches his jaw, “Screw him. He shouldn't control your happiness.”

 

“It's not just him though. We both know they deserve better than me. I'm lucky they even want me as a friend,” Veronica runs a hand through her hair, speaking quietly, “I'm not good in relationships okay? I don't know how to be one person's girlfriend, let alone two.”

 

“Relationships are weird, there's not a handbook,” Jughead waves his hand, face softening, “everyone is different.”

 

“I don't want to hurt them,” Veronica’s shoulders slump, shaking her head adamantly, “I’m not what they need.”

 

Jughead gets up and moves to Veronica’s side of the booth, hesitantly sitting beside her, “You’re what they want. They don't care about all the other stuff, they care about you,” he smiles, face full of sincerity and compassion, “-let yourself be happy Veronica.”

 

“I can’t wreck what we have, if it doesn’t work out-” Veronica wipes at her eyes, “I couldn’t bare it.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you work out?”

 

Veronica gives him a skeptical frown, “Jughead-”

 

“I’m serious Veronica. You could have something good with them.”

 

She shakes her head, “It’s easier this way.”

 

Jughead hums, nodding slowly, “It’s also really lonely. Don’t you ever get tired of holding back?”

 

“Yes,” Veronica whispers voice barely audible.

 

“I know being open with people can be daunting. Being vulnerable is hard even with people you really care about. It's okay to let them in.”

 

“They might not like what they see.”

 

Jughead smirks shaking his head, “Trust me, they like it.”

 

Veronica gives him a watery smile, glancing down at her hands before saying in a soft voice, “I'm scared Jughead.”

 

“And that's okay. It's normal to be scared.”

 

A beat.  “Why aren’t you making fun of me?”

 

“Hey, I'm not a complete jackass,” Jughead says with a playful grin, “and you look like you could use a friend.”  His voice softens at the end.

 

“We're friends?” Veronica teases.

 

He rolls his eyes, giving her a half-hearted, “Sure.”

 

Veronica smiles despite his lackluster response.

 

“Let yourself be happy Lodge,” He lightly bumps her shoulder, “you won't regret it.”

 

Uncertainty flickers in her eyes as she looks at him. But she’s with met with nothing but sincerity reflecting back at her in his eyes. He opens his arms in invitation, a soft quirk to his lips. Veronica easily moulds into his side.

 

Jughead isn’t as comfortable as Cheryl or Toni and Veronica finds herself comparing the softness of their skin with the roughness of his. Hugging Jughead is new and a little bit  awkward, but right now Veronica doesn’t care. His chin settles on top of her head and she lets her eyes close, taking in his words and letting her thoughts flit back to her favourite people. Maybe Jughead’s right, maybe she could let herself be happy with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica: Tones, please tell Cheryl to stop sending me jokes about Jughead. It's very distracting.
> 
>  
> 
> Cheryl: Drama queen. I'm bored, okay?
> 
>  
> 
> Veronica: If you paid attention in class you wouldn’t be :P
> 
>  
> 
> Cheryl: I have a 4.2 gpa, I think I’m good ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long and I'm sorry. Life happens and writing can get really hard when my mental health is bad. But I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. I hope you like this chapter, there won't be many more after this one. However I am 100% down for writing one-shots in this universe so let me know if there's anything you'd like to see. 
> 
> A huge thanks to the very helpful peeps that helped make this chapter great! Without further ado...

Toni tried to be inconspicuous as she felt the tell tale vibration of her phone. She can feel eyes tracking her movements all the same, and she slumps further in her seat to avoid rousing more suspicion. The first several messages are the pop-up’s that Toni manages to read before she unlocks her phone.

 

> **Veronica:** _Tones, please tell Cheryl to stop sending me jokes about Jughead. It's very distracting._
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheryl:** _Drama queen. I'm bored, okay?_
> 
>  
> 
> **Veronica:** _If you paid attention in class you wouldn’t be :P_
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheryl:** I have a 4.2 gpa, I think I’m good ;)
> 
>  
> 
> **Veronica:** _We can’t all have your brain, Cher._
> 
> _ Now stop distracting me! _
> 
>  

Toni studies the messages for a while, mouth unconsciously lifting with every new addition. She bites her lip to stifle a smile. Even through a screen, Toni's weak for them. The familiar three dots appear, with a new message following a second later. Toni has to suppress her laugh.

>   
> **Cheryl:** _Me, distract you?! Veronica Lodge, you're the distraction!_   
>   
> 

Toni can perfectly picture Veronica's face and the crimson colour on her cheeks as she reads Cheryl's response. Deciding it's time to step in, Toni types back, smirking as her message joins the others.

>   
> **Toni:** _You're both distracting :P and some of us want to pay attention in class._
> 
>  
> 
> **Cheryl:** _Fine. Be boring, TT_
> 
>   
> **Veronica:** _Thanks, Tones, see you at lunch_  
>   
> 

  
Toni feels the smile spreading across her face; god she is so infatuated with them.

  
  
"Topaz, why are you grinning at your phone?" Sweet Pea’s voice breaks her from her day dream.

  
  
"Oh," she says, cheeks going pink.

  
  
"Ooh, who is it? Is it Cheryl, or maybe Veronica?" He teases gently, jabbing her side.

 

Toni side eyes him as she slips her phone back out of sight. She pointedly turns to the front, ignoring Sweet Pea's insistent staring.

 

“You're such a sap,” he whispers, loud enough for several rows in front of them to hear.

 

“Like you aren't the same with Fangs,” Toni teases.

 

It's Sweet Pea’s turn to blush, scowling at Toni's delighted expression. He shakes his head and leans across the desk. “Why haven't you asked Lodge out yet?”

 

“Please don't call her that, you know she hates it,” Toni says pointedly, “and we've been trying, Pea. Veronica remains oblivious.”

 

Sweet Pea scoffs, “flirting with you constantly is her remaining oblivious?”

 

“Well, she hasn't shown any signs she likes us that way.”

 

“You're all idiots,” Sweet Pea rolls his eyes, settling back in the desk chair, “ask her out already.”

 

Toni leans closer and folds her arms across her chest, her narrowed eyes boring into his, “why are you so invested all of a sudden?”

 

He shifts, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a low groan. “Ugh, I can’t lose to Fogarty again, alright.”

 

Toni looks at him incredulously, “seriously, you guys are betting on us?”

 

“Not just us,” Sweet Pea smirks, “Jones and Ponytail, too.”

 

Toni shakes her head, face flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. 

 

“Your weak game is costing me money, Shrimp,” he teases with a playful pout.

 

“Hey,” Toni warns, jabbing a finger in his direction, “my game is not weak.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckles, a teasing smirk starting at the corner of his lips. “Prove it.”

 

“We are not asking Veronica out so you can win a bet, Sweet Pea.”

 

He huffs, slouching in his seat, “you're no fun.” 

 

Toni shakes her head, gaze flitting back to her poorly concealed phone. She knows their teacher doesn’t care what they do--a perk of being a Serpent. She unlocks her phone, not bothering to hide the activity and rereads the last message. A smile instantly reappears on her face.

 

The bell rings and Toni’s on her feet before the sound has faded. She slings her bag over her shoulder and turns to Sweet Pea, waiting as more students start to file out.

 

“But, I truly do hope we can ask her out,” Toni admits with a slight shrug, offering him a dashing grin. She pivots on her heel and makes a dash for the door, halfway down the hall before his voice sounds again. 

 

“You’re so smitten, sap!” Sweet Pea cajoles. 

 

Toni ignores the strange looks she receives, walking to her next class with a huge smile on her face.

 

**-**

 

**Tap.**

 

Cheryl glances at the door again, sighing as someone other than Veronica walks in. Not that she was waiting for her - of course. 

 

**Tap.**

 

“Where is she?” Cheryl mutters, tapping her pen more prominently against the desk.

 

She sucks in a breath and slams her pen down, the impact not nearly satisfying enough as it rolls off the desk with an anticlimactic clatter. Cheryl rolls her eyes, reaching into her bag to retrieve her phone. Locating Veronica’s number takes one click, her thumb hovering over the message icon. She shakes her head and puts her phone away, getting up to retrieve her pen.

 

Another minute looms by, followed by another. The tick of the clock echoes as more people enter the room, mindless chatter surrounding Cheryl. 

 

**Tap. Tap.**

 

“Looks like we’re partners today.” Cheryl instantly freezes, eyes locking with a smiling Archie Andrews hovering near the empty space beside her.  _ Veronica’s seat. _ Cheryl's jaw tightens, her slow inhale of breath a sign of her displeasure. Archie shifts from one foot to the other, eyes darting from her to the empty spot and back to Cheryl.

 

“Fine, whatever.”

 

Archie gives her a hesitant smile and sits beside her. He shrugs his jacket off and runs a hand through his hair, 

 

“I, uh… I know I’m not as attractive as your usual partner,” Archie’s mouth curves halfway between a smile and a smirk, “but you don’t have to glare like I’ve killed your puppy.”

 

Cheryl’s shoulders deflate, her eyes softening. Her eyes downcast, “you’re right. I’m sorry, Archie.”

 

Archie’s eyes widen, his eyebrows shooting up comically. Cheryl rolls her eyes, almost certain he might’ve fallen from the shock of it. He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably under her unimpressed glare. “I’m sure Ronnie’s fine.” Cheryl drops her gaze to the experiment before them, studying the worksheet and pointedly ignoring Archie’s curious gaze. She’s thankful when he takes the hint and moves to retrieve their equipment. He sets it on the desk, handing Cheryl a pair of goggles and flashing her a small grin. “So, have you thought about where you’re going to take her?” He doesn't look away from where he's setting up the experiment, but she can see the curve of his lips.

 

Cheryl raises a brow, lips pursed. 

 

“For your first date,” Archie adds, a child-like eagerness to his words.

 

The smile appears before Cheryl can stop it, spreading across her face and a light blush starting to colour her cheeks. “Veronica hasn't said yes yet.”

 

“She will.” 

 

Cheryl shakes her head, a fond expression on her face. “TT knows a place not far from here, away from the madness of this place. It's quiet and peaceful, it’s a place where we can finally relax.”

 

“That sounds great, Cheryl,” Archie tilts his head, flashing her a megawatt smile. “Ronnie will love it.”

 

Cheryl looks at him with a bashful smile. “I really hope so.”

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, quickly working through their experiment. The teacher’s voice drones in the background as Cheryl’s focus fades away, her mind drifting as thoughts of Toni and Veronica become more prominent. Halfway through class and Veronica has yet to make an appearance; Cheryl never was good at hiding her disappoint. With a sigh, she turns back to Archie. "So, Archiekins," Cheryl twirls her pen between her fingers, arm propped up on the desk as she gives him a toothy grin, “how’s your lovelife?” 

 

Archie looks down, cheeks dangerously close to matching his hair. A small smile blooms into a full blown grin. 

 

“Now you have to tell me,” Cheryl insists, leaning closer. 

 

“It's early days, I don't want to jinx it,” Archie explains a little desperately. 

 

Cheryl nods with an understanding smile, “say no more.”

  
  


Archie smiles, picking his pen up and resuming his work. 

 

“Who is it?”

 

Archie stutters in surprise. Eyes widening, he turns to Cheryl, her smile all too innocent. 

 

“We should focus on our work.” 

 

“No need to be coy, Archie,” Cheryl rolls her eyes playfully, “Veronica already told us she helped plan your date.” 

 

Archie’s gaze shifts down to his work, pointedly ignoring her gaze. Cheryl takes no notice. “How’s Val?” A small smile creeps onto Cheryl’s face as Archie’s cheeks turn another faint shade of pink.

 

"Oh." Archie looks at his hands, twisting his fingers. He shrugged, refusing to meet her gaze. "She's, uh, good... I guess."

 

Cheryl hesitates, shifting and watching the usually confident boy bounce his leg, his fingers splayed across his thighs. She reaches out and lets her hand rest on top of his, gently pulling apart his fingers. Their eyes meet, a knowing look crossing Cheryl’s face, "it’s okay if you don't like her like that, Archiekins… you know that, right?" 

 

Archie looks away, shoulders tense as an uncomfortable silence falls between them. Cheryl moves a fraction closer, lightly squeezing his hand. “Tell me about this person who clearly lights up your life.”

 

Archie beams at Cheryl, eyes crinkling as he runs a hand through his hair. “Well, we’ve been on three dates so far.”

 

“Wow, have you known them long?”

 

“For a while,” Archie grins, gaining more confidence. “They’re really sweet when you get to know them.” His whole face lights up, eyes shining with adoration. 

 

Cheryl’s mind flits to Toni and Veronica, her own smile widening immediately. Archie chuckles and gestures in front of Cheryl’s face, “does my face do that thing?”

 

“What  _ thing _ ?” Cheryl’s eyebrows knit together.

 

“When you think about them, your face does a soft thing.”

 

Cheryl scoffs, shaking her head, “my face does  _ not _ do a thing.” 

 

Archie holds his hands up, lips twitching in a half-smirk, “yeah, and neither does mine.” 

 

“Focusing on work sounds wonderful,” Cheryl mutters, dropping her gaze and furiously scribbling. 

 

Does her face do a thing? Cheryl has noticed she’s been smiling more, thoughts consumed with her favourite people. She can tell Archie is smiling--she pushes down the urge to poke him and finishes her work in silence, the blush remaining on her cheeks the entire time.

 

\--

 

The cafeteria is busy when Cheryl and Toni walk in, hand in hand. Their eyes scanning the sea of people until they finally land on familiar raven hair gleaming in the distance. Veronica’s head is thrown back, they can practically hear her laughter despite the distance. She sits beside Jughead, hand slapping his shoulder as the other wipes her eyes. 

 

Cheryl leads the way, slipping in on Veronica’s other side. Toni sits next to her. Veronica greets them with a bright smile, still giggling. 

 

Cheryl bumps Veronica’s shoulder, “what's so funny?” 

 

“Just Jughead being an idiot,” Veronica grins, shaking her head fondly.

 

“You wound me, Veronica,” Jughead deadpans, smile cracking around the corners.

 

She laughs, giving him another light shove before twisting her body to face the girls beside her. “So, how was class?” 

 

“I can’t believe you abandoned me,” Cheryl accuses with a pout, “biology wasn’t the same without you.”

 

“Sorry, Cher, I was doing the last bit of organising for opening night and I lost track of time,” Veronica places a hand over Cheryl’s, flashing her an apologetic smile.

 

“I partnered with Archie,” Cheryl shrugs, reaching out to twirl a strand of Veronica’s hair between her fingers, “his notes aren’t as colourful as yours, but he managed to make the class tolerable.” 

 

Veronica smirks, popping a grape into her mouth and leaning forward, a teasing glint in her eye, “so, is Archie a better partner than me?” 

 

“Well,  _ he _ didn’t abandon me.” 

 

Veronica clutches her chest, “ouch, that hurt.”

 

“I’m kidding, obviously.”

 

Cheryl kisses Veronica’s cheek, missing how all eyes fell on them. Toni’s eyes narrow, shifting to a not-so-discreet Fangs trying to slip Sweet Pea a dollar undetected. She shakes her head at their antics and faces away from them. 

 

“You all set for the big night, V?”

 

“Naturally. Thank you for handing out the invitations, Tones.”

 

Toni wraps an arm around Cheryl’s shoulder with a grin, “it was our pleasure. You’ve worked so hard to make a safe space for everyone. People are going to love it.” 

 

Veronica claps her hands, “I hope so.”

 

“You cleaned up after the rat left though, right?” Jughead interjects with a sly smirk, ignoring the warning look Veronica shoots him. “You wouldn’t want any more unwelcome pests turning up.”

 

“What on earth are you babbling about?” Cheryl snaps, a curious brow arched. 

 

Veronica waves her hand dismissively, “it’s nothing. Jughead’s trying to wind me up.”

 

He lets out a low chuckle, “I suggest some Penny pesticide.”

 

Toni stiffens, eyes full of alarm as Jughead continues to laugh at his own joke. Veronica’s lips are drawn in a tight line, her eyes darting from Jughead to Toni, unsure who to focus on.

 

Toni’s tone becomes dangerously cold, “did you just say Penny?”

 

“That was the genius of the joke. Keep up, Toni,” Jughead huffs.

 

“Why would Veronica need a pesticide?” 

 

He looks at her with a dumbfounded expression, “for when Penny decides to show up again? Seriously, the joke isn’t as funny if I have to explain it.”

 

He looks around the table, glancing at Veronica’s murderous expression and then to the confused and shocked expressions on Cheryl and Toni’s faces. 

 

“Thanks a lot, Jughead,” Veronica mutters, rising and storming from the table. 

 

Toni’s hot on her heels, getting up without a word and quickly following in the direction Veronica left. Cheryl shoots Jughead a scornful look and races after the other two, catching up to them as Veronica diverts into an empty classroom. She slips into the room after Toni, leaning against the wall to give them space.

 

Veronica paces back and forth, running a hand through her hair. Toni speaks first, voice tight and accusatory. “What was Jughead talking about?”

 

Veronica shakes her head, lip tugged between her teeth, “it’s nothing, Tones. Let it go.”

 

Toni rolls her eyes, “you couldn’t get away fast enough--I wouldn’t call that nothing.” She moves closer to Veronica, “tell me what happened.”

 

“It’s not important,” Veronica waves her hand dismissively, as if that can rid them of the topic.

 

“Fine,” Toni sighs, starting to turn away, “I’ll ask Jughead.”

 

She goes to walk past her, but Veronica reaches for her hand, her eyes wide and pleading. Toni exhales through her nose, and looks up with an expectant stare. 

 

“Penny Peabody paid me a visit.” 

 

“That viper bitch showed her face on the north side?” Cheryl scoffs, adding a bitter, “I should’ve hit her when I had the chance.”

 

Toni stays stoically still, her face void of emotion. 

 

“Followed shortly thereafter by Sheriff Minetta,” Veronica rolls her eyes, “my Father's puppeteering them.”

 

Toni clenches her jaw, “when did this happen?”

 

Veronica sighs, running a hand over the creases of her skirt, her gaze dropping to the floor.

 

“When, Veronica?”

 

The impatience is clear in the tension mounting in Toni's shoulders, a slight shake to her tone.

 

“Sunday,” Veronica admits, her eyes shining as they meet Toni's. 

 

Silence. Toni steps back, a barely audible “what” escaping her lips. Toni shakes her head, closing her eyes and exhaling. When she opens them, there’s a steely edge to her stare. Toni’s arms fold across her chest. “Were you going to tell us?” 

 

Veronica doesn’t say anything; her silence speaking volumes. Toni runs a hand through her hair and pinches her nose. 

 

“You lied to us.”

 

Veronica shakes her head. “That’s not what happened. She didn’t actually do anything, so there was nothing to tell.”

 

“Did that woman hurt you?” Cheryl asks, protectiveness lacing her words.

 

“Some light threatening,” Veronica shrugs with a much too casual smile, the edges too tight to be genuine, “nothing too intense.”

 

Toni taps her knuckles against the table. “Damn it, Veronica. You don’t just keep that to yourself.”

 

“Toni, please--”

 

“Why wouldn’t you say something?” Toni throws her hands up, “we could’ve helped!” 

 

“TT’s right, you could’ve come to us,” Cheryl’s voice is much softer than Toni’s is, and it was laced with hurt.

 

“How?” Veronica scoffs, turning sharply to face Toni as her own frustration starts to rise, “how could I tell you when that wretched woman kidnapped you?”

 

Toni shakes her head. “That--it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Yes, it does,” Veronica states firmly. Veronica takes a step forward and then another, holding Toni’s gaze with every step. Toni looks uncharacteristically nervous. 

 

“It matters.  _ You _ matter. Did you honestly think I didn’t notice how it’s affected you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine. Jughead told me you haven’t been on a mission in weeks. How many days a week are you boxing now, Toni? You’re always so focused on helping everyone else, why can’t you let me help you for a change?”

 

“I don’t need your help!” Toni snaps defensively, a snarl on her lips.

 

Veronica steps a fraction closer, eyeing Toni cautiously. “I wanted to protect you.”

 

“I don’t need your protection, Veronica. I need you to trust me!”

 

“You know I do,” Veronica stresses, “I didn’t want you to have to see her again, have to deal with thinking about her--what she did to you. I didn’t push you to talk about it, maybe I should have. Penny,” she spits the name, “won’t hurt you again. And I won’t apologise for wanting to protect you.”

 

“I’m fine,” Toni repeats, her voice wavering as she shakes her head. She has to be fine. 

 

Veronica reaches out gently taking Toni’s hand. “You’re shaking. You have been ever since Jughead mentioned her name.” 

 

Tears prick the corner of Toni’s eyes as she finally looks up into Veronica’s soft gaze. 

 

“I don't know how to make it go away,” Toni admits in a small voice, “it’s not supposed to affect me.”

 

“I'd be surprised if it didn't affect you,” Veronica says gently.

 

Toni bites her lip, eyes starting to water. She shakes her head as though willing the tears away. “I'm not used to feeling this weak.”

 

Cheryl laughs, shaking her head, “you are anything but weak, TT.”

 

“It's okay to be vulnerable,  _ you _ taught me that.” Veronica tenderly placed her hand upon the girl’s shoulder, “we could never think any less of you for admitting that, okay?”

 

Toni nods, a small watery smile forming.

 

“What happened with  _ her _ ?” Cheryl asks hesitantly.

 

“I needed leverage, so I asked Jughead to help me find something,” Veronica explains with a slightly bored tone, “turns out my father turned the White Wyrm into a drug lab.” 

 

“Seriously?” Cheryl pipes up from her spot by the door.

 

Veronica nods, a small smile spreading, “it doesn’t take much to blackmail daddy. His lackeys won’t bother us again, I made sure of that.”

 

Toni lifts an eyebrow in silent question. 

 

“The details aren’t important, it’s just another move in a long game between me and my father,” Veronica sighs, moving her hand languidly, “my family is dysfunctional to say the least, but I know how to protect the people I love.” 

 

“You didn't have to do that.”

 

“I did. I also made you an appointment with the school counsellor. You don’t have to go if you’re not ready, but promise me you’ll consider it.” Veronica leans in, using her thumb to brush a lone tear from Toni’s cheek. She leans in letting her lips press against the spot where her thumb was. “I’ll see you at home.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Cheryl groans, aimlessly flicking through her text book. Her gaze drifts to where Veronica lies sprawled on the floor, book in hand. Sighing, she turns another page, reading one line before her focus is inevitably pulled back to the raven-haired beauty. Cheryl lets her eyes roam, shamelessly taking in every detail. She tilts her head, captivated by Veronica’s every movement, can’t help but take in all the little things she’d never noticed before.

 

Veronica lets her fingers dance over a page, carefully drinking in every word before switching to the next one. Cheryl notes how Veronica’s brows knit together as she concentrates, bringing her book just a little bit closer. Cheryl likes the way Veronica tucks her hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses every few minutes.

 

Cheryl’s eyes work on their own accord, lingering on the thick black rim of Veronica’s glasses. She likes to look at Veronica, see the sharpness of her brows and the plump lips tugged between her teeth. Cheryl shakes her head, training her eyes back to her book - looking at Veronica is dangerous, her thoughts racing with a cluster of delicious imagery. She's come to learn studying with Veronica is near impossible, especially when she's wearing her glasses. How someone can manage to look both cute and sexy at the same time, Cheryl has no idea.

 

“Staring at me isn’t studying,” Veronica says without looking up.

 

Cheryl can hear the smirk before she sees it, but she always knows it’s there. She slams her book shut and groans. Veronica smirks, hidden behind her hand as she listens to Cheryl’s impatient huffing.

 

“I’m trying to concentrate--something you should be doing,” Veronica chasisted gently, pointing a finger in Cheryl’s direction.

 

“You could always entertain me,” Cheryl bats her eyelashes.

 

Veronica makes a show of closing her book, using her arm to prop herself up. She raises an expectant eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Cheryl’s smile is dazzlingly bright and Veronica finds her focus drifting to her lips, her resolve disappearing as Cheryl’s lips curve into a smug smile.

 

“It’ll be more fun if I show you.”

 

Veronica falters, response fading away at the sultry tone Cheryl uses. She manages a defeated nod and gets to her feet. Cheryl’s hand wraps around her wrist, gently tugging Veronica out the door before she has a chance to change her mind, or remove her glasses. Neither say much as they walk away from Thistle House. Cheryl’s hand slips into Veronica’s, a soft smile gracing her lips.

 

Veronica swings their hands turning to Cheryl with an open expression. “So, where are we going?” 

 

Cheryl squeezes Veronica's hand, leading her towards the woods. 

 

“When we were younger, Jason and I would play out here. It was our secret spot,“ Cheryl looks forward, a sadness in her gaze. “I convinced JJ to help me build a treehouse.”

 

“I can just picture a tiny Cheryl giving orders,” Veronica hums, smiling at the mental image.

 

Cheryl flashes her a smirk, “what can I say, I’m a natural leader.”

 

Veronica doesn’t say anything as they walk, sharing soft smiles as they catch one another’s eye. Cheryl’s hand is warm in hers--Veronica notes how well it fits in hers. She can’t say she hates the softness it brings.

 

They stop as they reach a well shaded section of the forest, hidden under a canopy of leaves from rich olive greens to pale yellows. Warm rays filter through the gaps, a gentle breeze following. Veronica stares around her in awe, surrounded by a boundless labyrinth of rustic trees. She lets go of Cheryl’s hand and slowly spins around, drinking in her surroundings. The light shines, glistening against the drops of dew on the tips of the leaves as the drips trickle down. Veronica half turns, lips caught in a smile and her gaze falling on the tall trunk of an oak tree directly in front of her. Just to the left, a long rope ladder spirals down. Veronica lets her eyes follow the ladder’s curve all the way to the top of the tree. 

 

Her jaw drops stepping back to take in the beauty before her. Cheryl’s treehouse sits perfectly nestled between the two thickest branches at the very top of the tree. The treehouse was not what Veronica was expecting. Not a piece out of place, the wood painted a soft cream, the colour only fading in the odd place.  

 

“The view is even better from up top,” Cheryl speaks quietly, breaking Veronica from her thoughts.

 

Veronica nods and walks until she’s beneath the ladder, hand instinctively reaching out to grasp the ladder. It looks sturdy enough, only releasing a quiet creak as she makes her ascent. The rope ladder ends with a small door in the floor. Veronica pushes it open and clambers up and into the treehouse. 

 

The interior looks as though it hasn’t been touched in years, the place swirling with memories. Veronica carefully makes her way around the room, her fingers absentmindedly trailing over the smooth surfaces. Every one of them painted in pristine strokes of burgundy, not that Veronica’s surprised; red is the Blossom signature colour after all. On the furthest wall hangs several photographs of Cheryl and Jason, creating a timeline each photo ranging in age. Their matching fiery red hair and dazzling smiles striking even as children. A small pile of books sit in one corner surrounded by a cluster of cushions and two large beanbags. Across the expanse of wooden flooring lies a plush red rug similar to the ones in Thistle House. 

 

Veronica carefully crosses the space and looks out of the treehouse window. She leans forward, gazing across the treetops. They shoot towards the skyline, varying in height and colour as the leaves sway gently in the wind. The sun shines directly overhead, shining down and leaving a hazy glow across the trees. Veronica lets out a content sigh, not quite believing the natural beauty that belongs to Riverdale.

 

“This--this is incredible,” she whispers, turning at the sound of movement beside her.

 

Cheryl nods to the beanbags, sitting in one and nudging the other towards Veronica. A warm smile is her response. Veronica looks out once more before sinking into the beanbag, letting the warmth envelope her. 

 

“This was our place,” Cheryl explains, her eyes soft and downcast, “nobody could find us here.” 

 

“How did you find it?”

 

“Jason always knew when I needed to get away. One day, he convinced me to take a walk with him. He saw this tree and we climbed right to the top. He said we could build a special place just for us,” Cheryl recalls with a wistful smile, “I didn’t want our parents to know, so we went to Archie’s dad. He got us some supplies, made sure we were safe. JJ and Fred did most of the building work, I did the decorating.”

 

Veronica looks around with a proud smile. “I love it, you have such a good eye for design.”

 

Cheryl ducks her head, trying--and failing--to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. She clears her throat and continues, voice soft and far away. “We came here to escape any chance we could, kept fixing it to make sure it was never abandoned. I didn’t come back for months after Jason…” she swallows, taking a moment before continuing, “but I didn’t want our special place to be forgotten. Toni helped me restore it to its former glory.”

 

“I’m sorry you have to come here with me instead.” Veronica laughs in that self-deprecating kind of way.

 

Cheryl shakes her head and her expression softens, “I’ll always miss JJ, but being here with you isn’t a consolation prize, Veronica.”

 

She keeps her gaze locked on Veronica, her tone gentle and sincere. “I wanted to show you more of me. This treehouse is a start.”

 

Veronica smiles, seeing nothing but honesty in Cheryl's eyes. 

 

“Then I'm honoured,” she holds her hand over her chest. “So, what did you and Jason do up here?”

 

“Besides hiding from my gargoyle parents, we played games, listened to music, did our homework.”

 

“Yet you didn't let me bring mine,” Veronica teases. 

 

Cheryl's rolls her eyes, waving her hand, “just copy mine later. Besides, this is much better than homework.” Veronica doesn't respond, simply hums and nods for Cheryl to continue. “Sometimes we'd sleep out here, come up with stories about the stars in the sky.”

 

Cheryl closes her eyes, a sad smile forming on her lips. She can feel Veronica's eyes on her. Cheryl doesn't know how Veronica always knows what she needs. Her soft tone breaks through the silence. “When did you stop coming here?”

 

“We came here nearly every week since we were seven,” she explains, emotion evident in her hushed tone. “We shared the same interests until high school. I turned to archery, and JJ joined the football team.”

 

Veronica sits up and leans closer, turning her body to face Cheryl. “Are you any good?”

 

Cheryl folds her arms, “do you even have to ask?” She smirks at Veronica’s eye roll. 

 

Veronica stands up, flashing Cheryl a challenging grin as she helps her up. “Show me your skills, Merida.” 

 

Cheryl stares at her, something in Veronica’s teasing pulling her forward. The suddenness of her movement shocks Veronica, who stumbles back, her foot getting caught on the edge of the bean bag and sending her tumbling to the floor. Cheryl reaches to steady her, grabbing Veronica’s hand at the last second the momentum sending both flying. Veronica lands with a loud ‘oof’, the bean bag cushioning her fall whilst she cushions Cheryl’s. 

 

“Those weren’t the skills I meant, Cher.” 

 

“Shut up! I was trying to steady you,” Cheryl narrows her eyes playfully “you’re the one who pulled me.”

 

Veronica smirks up at her, “admit it  _ Bombshell _ , you’re falling for me.”

 

Cheryl’s cheeks burn and she doesn’t need a mirror to know they’re turning scarlet. A couple of inches closer, that’s all it would take. The warmth of Veronica’s breath makes her lips tingle and Cheryl can feel herself starting to lean in. Veronica inches closer--it’s not close enough and Cheryl starts to bridge the distance. Just as soon as it starts, it stops, Veronica’s smirk replaced with a small tentative smile.

 

“We should go, I want to see your archery skills before it gets dark.” 

 

Cheryl clears her throat, her voice a little breathless. “Your wish is my command, Princess.”

 

**-**

 

“So, what’s your target?” 

 

“Bullseye, as if I would aim for anything less,” Cheryl smirks, sassily tossing some hair over her shoulder.

 

Veronica smiles, raising her eyebrows before gesturing in front of them. Cheryl stands up straight, shoulders back with a determined stare. She readies the bow, bringing it up as she gets into position. With one last smug smile thrown Veronica’s way, Cheryl effortlessly draws her bow, releasing the arrow seconds later. They both watch the arrow soar through the air and land right in the middle of the bullseye. 

 

Cheryl turns to Veronica with a cheeky grin, “believe me yet?”

 

Veronica folds her arms, biting her lip while suppressing a smile. “Lucky shot.”

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes, firing the next arrow just as carefully as the first. Veronica steps closer, gaze cutting to Cheryl with narrowed eyes. “How are you so good at this?” 

 

“I have years of practice,” Cheryl shrugs with a modest smile, rolling her eyes at Veronica’s pout. Veronica looks close to stomping her foot. It should annoy Cheryl how adorable she finds that look. It doesn’t annoy her, not even close.

 

“Get over here,” Cheryl crooks her finger, flashing Veronica a reassuring smile, “I’ll show you.” 

 

Veronica stands in front of her, letting Cheryl spin her around by her shoulders. Cheryl's warm breath sends shivers down her spine, reducing Veronica's words to nothing but a quiet shudder.

 

“Relax your shoulders,” she gently massages Veronica’s shoulders, her mouth closer to her ear, “nock the arrow and then use three fingers to lightly keep the arrow on the strings.” She steps closer, waiting until Veronica’s followed her instructions before placing her hand over Veronica’s and guiding the movements. “Draw the bow and anchor your hand at the corner of your mouth.”

 

Veronica tilts her head but obliges, turning her head a little to look over her shoulder. Cheryl smiles, walking around Veronica, her fingers trailing over her body and straightening Veronica’s form as she goes. Cheryl hums appreciatively and steps back.

 

“Release,” Cheryl commands.

 

Veronica slowly relaxes her fingers, takes a deep breath and releases her arrow. She bites her lip, watching with apprehensive eyes as it springs through the air, landing at the bottom of the target board. 

 

“Oh, my God,” Veronica breathes out slowly, eyes darting from the arrow back to Cheryl before she claps her hands, an overjoyed grin quickly taking over. She places the bow down and launches into Cheryl's arms, giving her mere seconds to prepare. Veronica’s arms snake around Cheryl's neck, her body flush against Cheryl’s. She grins from ear to ear. “I did it. Look how good that shot was!”

 

“Well, you did have an amazing teacher,” Cheryl smirks, a teasing glint in her gaze. 

 

Veronica points at her in a joking, amusing way, "smug doesn't become you, Cher."

 

Cheryl playfully rolls her eyes and takes a step forward, smirk still firmly in place, “we both know it does.”

 

Veronica gives her a light shove, but Cheryl doesn’t miss the pink in her cheeks or the way she mumbles ‘you know me too well’ under her breath. 

 

Veronica clears her throat, refocusing on the arrows by her feet. “What else can you do?”

 

“A better question would be what can’t I do,” Cheryl shrugs, expression softening, “that was a joke. It took a lot of practice and I’m still learning new skills.” 

 

“You never miss, right?”

 

Cheryl nods, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“So, hypothetically speaking,” Veronica tilts her head, eyes sparkling with intrigue, “you could shoot a can from the top of my head?”

 

"Veronica Lodge, I am not shooting a can off of your head!" Cheryl snaps, her eyes opening wide before she starts to smirk, "but of course I could, Raven." Veronica ducks her head at the nickname. Cheryl steps closer towards her, her eyes darkening "I would never want to put you at risk," her finger strokes the side of Veronica's face, a serious look crossing her features.

 

Veronica looks up to meet her eyes, seeing no hint of insincerity in Cheryl's expression. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest, convincing herself that Cheryl can hear it. Cheryl's eyes soften, a small crinkle forms between her eyebrows. Veronica finds the sight adorable. "You're such a softie." Veronica smiles teasingly.

 

"Only for you."

 

Veronica gulps, her eyes darting to Cheryl's lips, knowing she's been caught by the smirk Cheryl doesn't bother hiding. They stare at each other, neither knowing how to fill the silence. Their gaze drifts down in sync, both too focused on one another to notice the gap between them shrinking until they stand face to face, mere inches apart. Cheryl’s warm breath washes over Veronica, the warmth radiating off her body and sending a shiver down her spine. 

 

Kissing Cheryl would be easy, she could lean forward and let their lips brush softly. God does Veronica want to, but she doesn’t. She clears her throat, drawing her gaze away from Cheryl, her words tumbling out in a nervous stutter. “Shall we head back then?”

 

“Of course, V,” Cheryl says with a small smile.

 

The blush quickly spreads across Veronica’s cheeks, the nickname whispered softly and she knows why it sounds nicer coming from Cheryl’s lips. She turns before the blush has a chance to deepen. Veronica walks in front with a self-satisfied smile, spurred by the feeling of Cheryl’s eyes following her every movement. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was like stepping into another world as they descended down the stairs into the low lighting. Lights glistened around them, feather headdresses and the sweet hum of jazz illuminating their senses. The place was buzzing, clusters of people in every corner of the room. The walls emitting a warm glow, warm gold lights a striking contrast for the dark walls surrounding them. Beneath their feet, a red carpet weaves down the stairs like it’s made only for them. 

 

The basement is transformed into an elegant wonderland, every table decorated with vintage tablecloths and topped with a small gold lamp. Veronica really went all out, down to the exquisite details. As they glide down the stairs, their eyes fall to center stage, maroon curtains surround it with gold ruffles hanging down from the top. The stage jutting out in a domed platform, a single microphone in the very center. 

 

Center stage catches their eye, bathed in showcase lights stands Veronica Lodge; her raven hair shimmering under the spotlights and her melodious laughter carrying across the room. She notices them in an instant, gaze snapping to Cheryl and Toni as they finish their descent. Veronica walks through the crowd, slipping past people in an effortless glide. 

 

"Looking good, ladies," Kevin nods approvingly.

 

Neither notice his presence, their eyes following the vision in pink sparkles as she makes her way through the crowd. 

 

"You made it!" Veronica beams stopping in front of them.

 

Cheryl raises a brow, "Did you really think we'd miss your big night?"

 

Veronica brings Cheryl in for a hug, then does the same with Toni, both pulling back with soft smiles.

 

"Tones, you look dashing."

 

The lights do nothing to mask Toni's blush as Veronica's eyes appreciatively sweep over her body. "V, your bar is amazing." 

 

Veronica looks around with a proud smile, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

 

Cheryl holds her phone up, drawing Veronica's attention back to her. She flashes her pearly whites for the camera, her hair perfectly curled to one side. "Finally a Lodge has done something good for this town." Cheryl squeezes Veronica's arm affectionately. 

 

"I couldn't have done it without my favourite girls," Veronica's eyes soften, her voice full of adoration.

 

Toni grabs two drinks as a waiter passes, handing one to Cheryl and the other to Veronica. 

 

"Thanks babe," Cheryl kisses Toni's cheek. 

 

Veronica sips her drink, smiling as Toni tugs Cheryl closer.

 

"I should go mingle," Veronica sighs, putting on a show smile. "I'll come find you later."

 

Cheryl nods, pulling Veronica in for another quick hug before gently pushing on her shoulder, “go be a good hostess, you earned it.” 

 

Veronica ducks her head, whispering a soft ‘thank you’ and wandering back into the crowd. They watch her go with longing eyes, surges of jealousy building with every person she interacts with. Cheryl takes Toni’s free hand and guides her to a free table near the stage, giving them a perfect view of Veronica talking to Reggie Mantle. 

 

“Ugh, who invited him?” Toni folds her arms, lip curling in disgust.

 

“For some unknown reason, Archie convinced Veronica to let Reggie be her bouncer,” Jughead appears beside them, slipping into the seat beside Toni. 

 

Cheryl shakes her head, glaring at the offending item sat upon his head.  “Why are you wearing  _ that _ ?”

 

Jughead flashes her a toothy grin, “you wouldn’t recognise me without it.”

 

He’s met with Cheryl’s signature eye roll and an unimpressed frown. Toni pats Cheryl’s arm and presses a soft kiss to her temple, instantly soothing her.

 

"Guys, can we try and get along tonight?" Toni gives them a pleading smile, "it's Veronica's big night, it shouldn't be ruined by people fighting."

 

"You're right," Cheryl concedes, softening under Toni's gentle touch.

 

Jughead mimics drawing a halo above his head, smirk still firmly in place.

 

"The place looks amazing," Betty nods, settling in beside Cheryl and handing Jughead a drink.

 

The drink is deep purple in colour, glitter swimming around the cocktail glass and topped with pink sugar crystals around the rim.

 

"What's this?" He eyes the colourful beverage warily.

 

"Veronica's plum and raspberry mocktail." 

 

Jughead grimaces, sliding the glass aside. "I'll pass."

 

Betty folds her arms, levelling him with an unimpressed glare. Toni shifts, a loud thud is heard and Jughead winces a minute later, glaring at Toni and reaching for the drink. He wrinkles his nose and takes a hesitant sip, lips lifting as the delicious fruity taste ignites his taste buds. He continues to sip at his drink, pointedly avoiding looking at any of them.

 

Cheryl smirks at her girlfriend, who sports a victorious grin. Torturing Jughead is definitely one of Cheryl's favourite pastimes. She can picture Veronica chastising her, and it only makes her want to do it more. Fighting the urge to tease him more, she shifts her focus, eyes narrowing as Reggie puts his hand on Veronica’s shoulder.

 

"Shouldn't he be doing his job?”

 

"Looks like you've got some competition," Jughead sniggers, clearly delighting in the steam coming from Cheryl's ears, "better ask her out before she becomes Mrs. Veronica Mantle."

 

Betty hits his arm just as Toni aims a particularly painful kick to Jughead's shin. His eyes water, biting his lip to suppress a pained groan.

 

"I can't even make a joke anymore," Jughead huffs, rubbing his shin.

 

"Look, there's Archie. Why don't you go bother him?" Cheryl suggests, voice leaving little room for argument.

 

Jughead shrugs and stands, hobbling away without a word. Returning not a minute later, he reaches for his drink. He mumbles a weak 'shut up' as they stifle their laughter, following his movements with raised eyebrows and smug smirks.

 

"Too easy," Cheryl says with a content sigh.

 

-

 

"Get your girlfriends to stop kicking me."

 

Veronica turns to see Jughead slouched on a bar stool, nursing two mocktails. 

 

"I'm glad you're enjoying my creations," Veronica grins, chuckling lightly. "I think you might be the only person who has one."

 

Jughead raises his glass and takes an exaggerated sip, "they taste pretty good."

 

"Thank you, I've been experimenting with flavours," Veronica explains, sitting in the stool opposite him. "Tones is teaching me how to mix drinks."

 

"Speaking of  _ Tones _ ," he drawls with a teasing smile, "have you thought any more about what I said?"

 

"Jughead--" 

  
"I recognize that tone and I'm gonna stop you right now," he holds his hand up. When Veronica looks ready to protest, Jughead continues more firmly, "shh, just listen, alright?” Veronica folds her arms but makes no move to jump in. "You're being dumb. They're clearly crazy about you, so why won't you act on it?"

 

She sighs, giving him a pointed stare. "I already told you, I'm not going to impose on their relationship."

 

"Not even if they want you to?" Jughead laughs incredulously, stopping when she looks away. "Veronica, c'mon, you could be with two people who really care about you. I thought you liked them.”

 

“Don’t, okay?” Veronica runs a hand through her hair, “I like them, more than I’ve ever liked anyone.”

 

Jughead tilts his head, “so what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t have the best track record. They’re amazing, and they deserve the best.”

 

“Then let them have it.” Veronica’s eyes widen, visibly shocked by the simple way he says it. “Quit beating yourself up for things your father did. You created a damn speakeasy to make sure everyone felt welcome, I'd say that's pretty amazing."

 

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Jughead Jones the third."

 

Jughead smirks and lightly bumps Veronica’s foot with his, “I’m glad you’ve finally accepted it.”

 

“Shut up,” Veronica narrows her eyes playfully, her smile softens as she leans forward, placing a hand on his knee. “But, thank you, Jughead. You’re a good friend.”

 

Jughead gives her a soft smile, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. He tugs down the edge of his beanie. He scratches the back of his neck. "Don't you have a speech to give?"

 

Veronica nods and stands up, facing him with her hands on her hips; a confident smile starting to emerge. "Enjoy the rest of your evening Jug."

 

She turns on her heel and strides away, head held high as she walks to the stage. The crowd parting like the red sea. Cheryl stands by the steps, smiling brighter than anyone else. She squeezes her hand as Veronica passes, whispering "break a leg" softly in her ear.

Kevin waits on stage, extending his hand to guide Veronica to the microphone. She gives him a one-armed hug and takes center stage. 

 

"Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of La Bonne Nuit. This turn out is incredible and I couldn’t have done it without my two favourite girls,” Veronica holds her hand to her chest, smiling fondly to where Cheryl and Toni stood, “everyone has worked so hard to make this place special and I’m really happy to be sharing it with you.”

 

The crowd applauds as Veronica hands the microphone to Kevin, gesturing for him to speak.

 

“Let’s give a hand for Miss Veronica Lodge for working her tiny little butt off!"

 

Toni's whistle can be heard over the crowd's clapping. Veronica bites her lip, her blush even more prominent under the spotlights. 

 

"Now let's hear it for our resident superstar, Miss Josephine McCoy."

 

**-**

 

Veronica weaves in and out of the crowd, stopping to greet every newcomer and making sure her guests enjoy themselves.

 

"We need to ask her tonight," Toni states, smiling as they look over to see Veronica laughing with Archie.

 

Cheryl nods a thoughtful look on her face.

 

The music quiets as Josie prepares her next set and a gentle hum of chatter starts to get louder. A loud guffaw makes Toni’s smile falter, her eyes narrow in on a guy sat at the nearest table. His hair slick back and the sharpness in his suit a clear indicator of his wealth. There’s something about the snooty way he speaks that ignites anger in the pit of Toni’s stomach. 

 

“This place is a joke,” he sneers, looking around with a distasteful glare, “it looks so basic and drab.”

 

Cheryl folds her arms, “is this jerk for real?” 

 

“She may be hot, but she clearly has no idea how to run a business,” he prattles on.

 

Toni’s hand balls into a fist. She sets her drink down and take a step closer.

 

His cronies nod along, only fueling his ego more, “I could teach her a thing or two. Watch this.”

 

He stands, clicking his fingers as an obnoxious smile forms. Veronica glances over, placing a hand on Archie's arm to stop him. She slaps on a smile and slowly makes her way over, stopping in front of the stranger.

 

"May I help you?"

 

"Actually, I'm here to help you," he flashes her a dazzling smile. Arms fold and an eyebrow arches, her lips drawn in a tight line. "I have some business suggestions that would greatly improve this little place."

 

Veronica clenches her jaw, smile strained as she clearly tries to remain calm. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm perfectly fine on my own."

 

She steps to the side, unsuccessfully dodging as he slides back in front of her. He musters some courage, standing tall as he gives her a patronising stare. "My family have a lot of experience in the nightclub industry. Let me give you some tips,” he reaches for her hand, smiling down at her, “you could make some big bucks if you let me help. A girl like you can’t run a business.”

 

Veronica pulls her hand away, recoiling as though she’s been burnt. She takes a step back, shaking her head. “Excuse me?”

 

“Aw, c’mon, you don’t need to act tough,” he laughs, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’m looking out for you.”

 

Toni shares a look with Cheryl, both nodding and moving to flank Veronica with matching unimpressed glares. The guy remains unfazed, ignoring their presence completely and reasoning with Veronica. 

 

“First, you need to stop with the fruity drinks and get some liquor,” he states matter of factly.

 

Veronica pinches her nose, stating firmly, “La Bonne Nuit is not in the business of corrupting minors.” 

 

He dismisses her with a wave of his hand, “get someone who can handle your finances, business deals, and clients. You can stick to hosting and leave the actual work to the professionals."

 

Veronica goes to retort, but Cheryl beats her to it, her words enunciated with a sharp prod to his chest.

 

"You're clearly dumber than you look if you think Veronica is anything other than outstanding. Sit the fuck down, little boy."

 

Veronica bites her lip, her eyes darkening at the adoration in Cheryl's words.

 

"Woah," he holds his hands up, "calm down."

 

"Do not tell me to calm down," Cheryl snaps, taking a dangerous step closer.

 

Veronica rests a hand atop Cheryl's shoulder, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. Cheryl visibly relaxes under her soft touch. Veronica steps forward, her hands on her hips and gives him a diplomatic smile.

 

"I don't need anyone trying to mansplain my business to me," she smiles sweetly, a slight edge to her tone, "certainly not some pompous jerk in a knock off suit trying to prove he's a man by belittling someone else."

 

"Look, lady--"

 

Veronica holds her hand up. "I'm done talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

 

She puts an arm around Cheryl's waist and tugs her along, turning her back on the enraged stranger.  

 

"I'll ruin you, bitch!" He growls lunging for Veronica's arm.

 

Cheryl pulls Veronica back with a yelp, her arms instinctively wrapping around Veronica. A defeating crack breaks through the stunned silence. All eyes darting to Toni, her lethal expression speaking volumes. The guy stumbles back cupping his jaw, his eyes wide with terror. Toni moves her arm back ready to swing again when she feels a pair of arms holding her still.

 

“Get off me!” Toni struggles against the arms holding her.

 

"He's not worth breaking your hand over, Topaz." Sweet Pea tightens his hold.

 

The guy looks up at her, disbelief written across his face. One glance at Sweet Pea’s body towering over his and he’s shrinking back. Cheryl and Veronica glare in sync and he gulps loudly. He stumbles back, knocking into an unimpressed Reggie Mantle.

 

“I think it’s time that you left, buddy,” Reggie folds his arms, voice leaving no room for argument.

 

Reggie ushers the guy away, his friends trailing behind as he body blocks them to the door. As they watch him leave, Veronica lets out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding. Cheryl squeezes her arm and moves to stand beside Toni.

 

"I cannot believe you punched him," Cheryl chuckles disbelief in her tone, "and after you asked me and the hobo not to fight."

 

Toni answers with a sheepish smile and a shrug of her shoulders. She hisses as Sweet Pea inspects her hand. 

 

“We should get some ice for this,” Sweet Pea looks expectantly at Veronica.

 

“Oh, gosh, absolutely!” She gasps, unable to believe she hadn’t offered sooner. 

 

Veronica walks behind the bar and takes the first aid kit, a towel, and an ice bucket. She reaches Toni in two strides, not so subtly nudging Sweet Pea out the way and perching on the seat beside Toni. 

 

"I'm fine, V, you don't need to--" Veronica silences her with a quirk of her brows. She smirks and gently presses the ice wrapped in a towel to Toni's fist.

 

"You shouldn't have hit him."

 

Toni shakes her head, "he shouldn't have disrespected you."

 

"Well, thank you for defending my honour," Veronica's smile turns shy, "both of you." 

 

Toni rests her hand atop Veronica's knee, "we'll always have your back, V."

 

"You should know that by now," Cheryl looks into her eyes.

 

Veronica ducks her head, missing the look Cheryl shares with Toni. When she looks back up, Toni has leant forward, her hand squeezing Veronica’s knee.

 

"Look, V, I want to be honest with you. We like you, and despite the fact we've been flirting for weeks, you still don't seem to think we're being serious,” Toni stresses with a chuckle of disbelief. She leans closer, a sad gleam in her eyes, “I heard you talking to Jughead earlier."

 

“Toni--"

 

"Please, just hear us out,” Toni says with a pleading smile, “if you're still unconvinced after that, we’ll drop it, alright?"

 

Veronica bites her lip and nods.

 

"We, Cheryl and I, both have feelings for you. Romantic feelings that have only gotten stronger the closer we've all become. If you were serious when you told Jug you felt the same, please put us out of our misery and let us take you on a date."

 

“This is crazy,” Veronica runs a hand through her hair, smile quickly spreading across her face, “you like me that much?”

 

Toni smiles, soft and reassuring, “of course we do.”

 

Cheryl raises her eyebrows, and flashes her a challenging smirk, “so, what’ll it be, Lodge?”

 

Veronica leans forward, matching Cheryl’s smirk with one of her own. 

 

“I’m in.”


End file.
